Lost Souls
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: Yes, another past fic. Mainly focuses on Bakura but Yami's, Seto's, and Malik's past are explained. Also, the pasts of the monsters come into play to affect their master's destiny... Last update Nov6, 04
1. Sinful Times

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, do ya think I'd be sitting here eating stale cookies after school?

A/N: Hey folks! My first Yami Bakura fic though I've liked him for awhile. So many make him out to be a bad guy. But what if it had something to do with his past? Maybe that would explain his hatred toward Yami. 

****

Don't take any of this as shounen-ai, just a close friendship.

Oh, and I sorta made modern day Yami a little…mean?

Here are some Egyptian words I might use. I did not find these myself, but borrowed them from a fic by Akemi.

child: khered

love: mr 

mother: mewet

friend: mer

prince: re-pat

son: sa

thief: itja

father: it

majesty: hm

If I use any of the above words, they'll be in _italics._

Bakura = Yami Bakura (cause I'm too lazy to type the whole thing)

Ryou = Bakura

Yuugi = as himself

Yami = ditto

__

Thoughts 

Emphasized

~ _dreams_ ~ 

/ …/ = hikari to yami

//…// = yami to hikari

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"It's funny how silence speaks

sometimes when you're alone

and remember that you feel.

And if I walk alone to the other side

I know I might not make it home."

~Creed

"Faceless Man"

L O S T

S O U L S

~ _Images of death, destruction, and suffering surrounded him. He whirled away from the image of a stone and straw house falling to the ground, its thatch roof still ablaze, only to be confronted by a picture of shadowy people falling to the ground, spears and daggers still embedded in their flesh. _

With a yell of fright, brown eyes searched for an exit of any kind from this hellish prison. Suddenly he was tripped and fell painfully to his hands and knees. He came face to face with a crimson pool of blood. He couldn't tear his eyes away as images flickered in the puddle of life. A family huddled together in a corner, the flames of their burning village reflecting off their faces. A man with black hair held his wife close. The woman had her arms around a child, seemingly around 6 or 7, and held her son close. 

The person watching these images strained to make out the shadowy face of the child, then leapt back to his feet as the child seemed to stare right into his eyes. It couldn't be…

The teen stumbled backwards and didn't even see the endless black pit form behind him. His foot went over the edge and he struggled to keep his balance. He just managed to grab the edge of the pit, holding on for dear life. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

Anybody, please help me!_ he screamed mentally. _

A figure flickered to life in front of him. 

__

"Please help me!" he yelled, not caring if he was pleading or not. 

The image's violet eyes flashed and a smirk spread across his features. The teen's eyes widened in horror at the realization of who stood in front of him. The specter stepped forward and stepped on the teen's hand. He held back a yell of pain. 

The image smiled cruelly down at him. "You said it yourself, itja._ 'No mercy for the weak.'" The pressure intensified and the teen lost his grip. _

"Nooooooooo…!!" ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura bolted upright in bed, perspiration glistening off his bare skin. Frantically, he looked around and finding himself in his soul room, he managed to calm his racing heart. The dark spirit rested his head in his hands, silver white hair obscuring his face. _That nightmare again… Why does it haunt me so?_ He lay back down on his sweat-soaked pillow. But he couldn't fall back asleep, afraid the nightmare would return. Restless, he sighed and sat up. He was clad only in a pair of black sweatpants. He took about wondering about his soul room. Egyptian artifacts lined the walls. One by one, the former tomb robber examined each one carefully. 

When he tired of this, he sat back on the bed. Ryou would be sleeping right about now. It was probably around three in the morning. Nevertheless, Bakura closed his eyes and separated from his hikari. He opened his eyes to find his suspicions were true. Ryou was sound asleep, his breathing light and sleep unplagued by dreams. Bakura narrowed his eyes. This child was so blessed compared to him. He had almost everything the yami did not. Bakura held back his anger. It shouldn't be taken out on his light. He chuckled to himself as he realized he used to think exactly the opposite. 

The yami turned and left the room and walked quietly down the stairs. Without even bothering to turn on the lights, Bakura made his way over to the couch and sat down. He leaned his head back and rested a hand over his eyes. He so tired, but he dreaded going back to sleep. Involuntarily, the images surfaced in his mind once more and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Eventually, they faded once more. With a heavy sigh, Bakura let his hand fall back to the couch, his dark eyes weary from the long years he had endured. 

Almost as if by habit, the yami reached up and rested his hand on the cold metal of the Millennium Ring replica. Ryou wore the real ring. The reassuring magical energy flowed to his hand and throughout his body. But instead of the wanted and expected rush of energy, the magic seemed to sedate him. His muscles relaxed and his eyes closed. He was asleep even before his head hit the cushions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning found itself trying to be avoided as a boy pulled the covers over his head with a groan. Ryou hugged his pillow to his chest, unwilling to get up. After all, it was Saturday. There was no school…just lay in bed all day…oblivious to the outside world. Loud squawking from outside the window didn't hail to Ryou's wishes though. After a couple of minutes, the usually gentle and patient teen was tempted to throw his pillow at the window-haunting crow. With a sigh of defeat, Ryou threw his covers off and sat up. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the hikari slowly made his way downstairs in order to hunt for his breakfast. 

As he made his way through the living room, a figure on the couch caught his eye. The white-haired boy made his way over to the couch. He found his yami sound asleep, hand resting on the Millennium Ring. _That's unusual,_ thought Ryou. _He usually sleeps in the soul room. But, he has been looking tired lately._

His thoughts were interrupted as Bakura flipped onto his stomach with a groan. 

"No…not again. Not you again…" the thief gasped. "_Mer…re-pat…_"

Concerned, Ryou walked over to the side of his aibou. Perspiration matted Bakura's hair to his pale face. The yami cried out in fear. That was the last straw for Ryou. He shook Bakura's shoulder roughly. 

"Yami, wake up." He got no reply as Bakura's eyes remained closed and the nightmare continued. Ryou was getting worried. 

"Yami! Wake up!" he nearly screamed. 

Bakura's eyes flew open. Ryou sighed in relief, but it was cut off as Bakura suddenly tackled him to the floor. 

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Ryou. 

A frenzied look glazed the spirit's eyes and for the first time in a couple of months, Ryou was truly afraid of his dark self. The familiar feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He tried to push Bakura off but the tomb raider easily overpowered him, holding Ryou's wrists by the panicked teen's head. 

"Yami, please…" Ryou pleaded, fear in his cinnamon eyes. 

As abruptly as it appeared, the mad look in Bakura's eyes dissipated. Instantly, the yami collapsed in tears, his body shaking as he let go of Ryou's wrists. Bakura pulled himself against the couch, pulling his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms, his slender body wracked with sobs. 

Ryou slowly sat up, shaken at what just happened and how his yami was acting. 

"Y-yami?" he asked, voice shaky. 

He got no answer from the spirit. 

Hesitantly, Ryou crept forward and gently laid a reassuring hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Yami…what's wrong? What happened?" 

"I-I'm so sorry. All I do is cause pain and suffering…ever since the day I was born…" sobbed the tomb robber. 

Ryou was taken aback by this confession, though somewhere inside, he knew it couldn't be all true. After all, these last few months, the yami hadn't laid a finger on him. Occasionally there was an outburst or insult or two, but that was just in Bakura's character. _Or maybe his past,_ thought the hikari.

"Yami, that isn't true." 

"Yes it is!" Bakura yelled. 

In a firm voice he would've never dared use on his yami before, Ryou said, "No it isn't. Remember the time you saved Anzu, Honda and me when Pegasus trapped us in the Shadow Realm?" 

"I had my own purposes," Bakura mumbled into his arms. 

Ryou shook his head. "Maybe so, but there had to be some other motivation. Look at the way you've been the last couple of months!" 

Bakura didn't answer as his resumed sobs could barely be heard once more.

Ryou could also feel grief building inside him, and it wasn't just because of the link yami and hikari shared. Tears welled up in his own eyes at seeing his other half in this vulnerable state. Bakura looked up to see Ryou nearly in tears as well. 

"Oh, hikari. You're too soft for your own good," he croaked, throat tight from crying. Ryou just looked up into the eyes so identical to his own but yet more harder, colder and far older. A soft smile graced the spirit's features which was mirrored by Ryou. Before he could stop himself, Ryou caught Bakura in a hug. Caught off guard, Bakura was at first startled by this action, but then awkwardly rested his arms around the smaller figure. Ryou felt strong arms encircle him and he smiled. Maybe all hope wasn't lost yet for his yami…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. He must've fallen asleep again. But there were no nightmares this time. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down to see his hikari also asleep once more. The spirit smiled. Ryou was sleeping with a light smile gracing his angelic features. He looked so peaceful. Carefully, as not to disturb the precious bundle, Bakura lifted Ryou onto the couch, grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair, and tucked Ryou in.

Running a hand through his normally unruly hair, Bakura headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he discarded his clothes and stepped in, the hot water heavenly against his skin. He leaned his head back and let the water run over his face. For the first time in 24 hours, the tomb robber was relaxed and without any cares. Slowly he opened his eyes, the steam blurring his vision. As the hot water slowly ran out, Bakura turned the shower off and stepped out. Wrapping around a towel around his waist, Bakura stepped in front of the mirror. All these centuries, he hadn't changed at all. And he probably never would because of past mistakes. He clenched his fists together in frustration. But suddenly the images surfaced again.

__

That child…

That woman…

Mewet_?_

This place…

This…life…

Dizziness overcame him and he struggled to stay on his feet. 

// Ryou…help…// he called weakly through their mental link. 

Bakura tripped over his own feet as he struggled to the door. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the edge of the sink. Blackness enveloped him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

//Ryou…help…//

Ryou woke with a start. Had he imagined the voice? No. Ryou stood up. 

/Yami? Where are you?/ he called mentally. 

When he got no response he called out, "Yami? Are you okay?" 

Not finding Bakura where he had last seen him, he turned to the Ring for help. Ryou walked to his yami's soul room. 

/Are you in there?/ 

The door gave way without resistance. This was the first time he had been in Bakura's soul room. Darkness surrounded him. Hesitantly, he stepped inside.

/Yami?/ 

An image suddenly swirled in front of him. Ryou's eyes widened at who it was. A younger version of his yami looked fearfully over his shoulder. He didn't seem to be able to see Ryou, but he was afraid of something or someone else. The boy was dressed in a dirty tunic that once might've been white. When Ryou looked closer, he could also see blood staining the garment and still bleeding cuts all over the child. The cuts and bruises were all recent.

The young Bakura fell to his scrapped knees, trying to catch his breath. 

"Come here boy!" a cruel voice rang out. 

The young child leapt to his feet, brown eyes wide with fear. Ryou whirled around to see a tall, burly man in a long scarlet tunic approaching him. He held a finely crafted spear and a whip was coiled at his side. He looked like a guard. Young Bakura fearfully stepped back, then turned to run. 

In one fluid motion, the guard uncoiled the whip and lashed out. The leather whip wrapped around the child's ankle, tripping him heavily. As young Bakura struggled to his knees once more the guard walked over and pressed his foot into the child's back, forcing him to the ground. 

"That's the last time you try to escape, slave." 

Ryou's eyes widened. Slave? The guard yanked young Bakura to his feet. He let out a cry of pain as his arm was nearly dislocated. 

"Stupid half-breed!" insulted the guard. 

The images slowly faded.

Ryou shook his head in confusion.

Slave? 

Half-breed? 

What did he mean? 

The hikari was startled as another image formed. The same guard knelt before a throne on which a man, the pharaoh sat. His eldest son sat by his side learning lessons from a monster, the Dark Magician. Ryou couldn't focus on the son's face though he seemed vaguely familiar. 

"Kaju." The voice of the pharaoh made Ryou jump. 

"Why do you come before me?" 

"_Hm_, I've come to inquire about the boy." 

The pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "And…?" 

"I believe it is wrong to bring the boy to the palace. Even as a personal slave for the _re-pat_." 

At that mention of his title, the pharaoh's son looked up briefly with violet eyes, then returned to his lessons. 

"And what is wrong with the boy?" 

"He's a half-breed." 

The pharaoh shrugged. "He cannot help his heritage. Besides it gives him an…interesting appearance." 

"But the son of a Hebrew slave and Egyptian guard--" 

"Silence!" the pharaoh roared. 

Kaju cringed. 

"As long as the blood of my people runs in his veins, even half, I consider him one of my people." 

Kaju closed his eyes in defeat. "Yes, my lord." 

The images dissipated.

In confusion, Ryou stepped back and out of the soul room. By itself, the door swung closed and could not be opened again. Ryou was forced back into reality. As he opened his eyes, he realized he had been walking during his little mental trip. He found himself in the upstairs hallway. As he walked past the bathroom, he noticed the light was on. Curious, Ryou went to investigate. He gasped at the sight. His yami was out cold on the floor. Ryou rushed in and knelt next to the teen. Slowly, he pulled Bakura to a sitting position, supporting him. 

Ryou gasped again as he saw the blood matting Bakura's white hair. He had a nasty cut and a bump forming on the back of his head. Blood also stained the side of the sink. 

"Oh, Yami. What's happening to you?" said Ryou. 

He placed Bakura in his soul room which was no longer dark. Then proceeded to clean up the remnants of the incident. 

Confusion and concern clouded the kind teen's mind. _What's going on? Yami's never been like this before. I don't know what to do. _Ryou didn't notice how badly his hands were trembling. _I can't handle this alone. But who can I trust?_ Instantly, one person came to mind. Yuugi. Bakura might not trust Yuugi or his yami, but right now, it was the only person he could count on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the moment, Yuugi Muto was busy stocking the shelves of his grandfather's game shop. His yami was sitting at a table in the corner rearranging his deck and thinking of new strategies. Yuugi's grandfather was away on a trip for a couple of days due to a mix-up in shipping deliveries. So Yami Yuugi had as much freedom around the shop/house as his hikari did. On the counter, the phone suddenly rang. 

"Hey Yami! Could you get that?" 

When he received no response and the phone kept ringing, Yuugi sighed as he jumped down off the stool. Sometimes Yami could be too into in his games. 

Yuugi picked up the phone. 

"Moshi moshi. Turtle Game Shop." 

"Yuugi?" 

"Hey Ryou!" 

"Yuugi, I need your help." 

Yuugi grew worried. "What is it? Is it your yami again?" 

At the mention of Bakura, Yami looked up from his cards. 

"Yes, I mean--no, I mean…" 

"What is it?" 

Yuugi barely noticed Yami walk over and rest his elbows on the marble counter, listening in on the conversation. 

"It is about Yami. He's been acting unusual lately." 

"How so?" 

"He's been having nightmares he's been blocking from me, blacking out, and his soul room is dark." 

"Where is he now?" 

"In his soul room. He blacked out earlier and hit his head. He still hasn't woken up yet." Ryou was starting to sound panicky. 

"Don't worry. It's okay. We'll be right there." 

Yuugi hung up the phone and turned to his dark half. Yami nodded. Yuugi grabbed his jacket as Yami disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle, then he ran out the door to his friend's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryou nervously paced the living room, glancing over at the clock now and then. _Come on, Yuugi…_

// Ugh…// 

/ ! / 

//What happened? // 

/Yami! You're awake!/ 

Ryou dashed into Bakura's soul room. Bakura was now dressed in a light green button up shirt, the one he usually wore under his sweater, and a pair of black jeans. He held his head as pain shot through his entire body. He winced as his hand brushed the cut on the back of his head. Ryou knelt by the bed. 

/I'm glad you're awake, Yami./ 

//What happened?// 

/I'm not sure. I found you unconscious on the bathroom floor./ 

Memories surfaced in Bakura's mind. The images had overwhelmed him and caused him to black out. //Oh.// 

/Yuugi will be here soon/ said Ryou quietly. 

//What?!// 

Bakura jumped to his feet, but regretted it as a wave of dizziness and nausea forced him to sit down again.

//Why did you tell him to come here? If the pharaoh catches me in this state-- // 

/He'll do nothing/ Ryou said firmly. 

Bakura looked up surprised, then narrowed his eyes. //And how do I know I can trust your word?// he replied steely. 

Ryou was taken aback at the coldness in his yami's voice. He bowed his head. /I-I thought--/ 

//You thought nothing!// roared Bakura, backhanding his hikari before he could stop himself. Ryou slowly sat up, tears in his eyes and a hand over his cheek.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Before Bakura could say anything, Ryou disappeared back into reality. He opened his eyes as the bell rang again. After glancing into the mirror to make sure his latest bruise wouldn't show and judging with expert ease that his guest wouldn't notice, Ryou headed down the stairs to let Yuugi in. Yuugi instantly saw the hurt look in Ryou's eyes. 

"You okay?" the smaller hikari asked quietly.

A fake smile lit Ryou's face. "Of course." 

There was a sudden flash of light and Yami Yuugi appeared behind his aibou.

"Where is he?" he demanded sternly. 

Ryou cringed internally at the Game King's deep voice. "He's resting," the teen replied. Yami narrowed his eyes and was about to say something else when Yuugi laid a hand on his arm. 

/ Not now. Can't you see he's protecting Bakura?/ 

//Hmph. Why would he want to protect him?// 

Yuugi sighed. Yami wasn't usually like this but something negative had always existed between the two Egyptians. Yami backed off, but did not return to the puzzle. There was an awkward silence between the three. 

//Ryou.// 

The hikari jumped at his yami's voice. 

/What is it?/ 

//Make them leave.// 

/What? Why?/ 

//Make him leave.// Bakura said, almost deliriously. 

"What is it, Ryou?" asked Yuugi. 

Ryou shook his head. "Maybe you should go," he whispered. 

"Did that thief tell you to say that?" demanded Yami. 

"Uh…" 

"Tell the coward to come out." 

"Yami!" 

"He can't in his condition!" exclaimed Ryou. He turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, get your yami out of here." 

"Ryou…" 

"It's something about…him," he explained, looking towards Yami. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Bakura appeared. He quickly grabbed the side of the couch for support.

"No one calls me a coward," he hissed at the King of Games. 

Yami smirked. "What took you so long? Having your hikari fight your battles, _itja_?"

Bakura lunged forward, but Ryou managed to stop him. In his weakened state, the younger boy could easily hold him back or even lock him in his soul room. But the fire of hatred remained burning in Bakura's dark eyes. 

"I challenge you to a duel in the Shadow Realm!" 

Before Yami could accept, Yuugi pulled on his sleeve, a signal to shut up now. Yami looked down at his hikari then back at the weakened tomb robber, a smirk across his features. 

"I don't fight the injured or cowards anyway." 

"Why you --" 

Bakura pushed his aibou away roughly and charged Yami. 

"Yami! Stop!" yelled Ryou. 

Yuugi forced himself in between the two spirits. Bakura's eyes never left Yami's. "Pharaoh, get your aibou out of my way before I'm forced to remove him with my own methods." 

Yami's eyes narrowed. "If you so much as lay a hand on him…" 

Bakura pushed Yuugi out of the way and he landed on the floor next to Ryou. Instantly, Yami leapt toward Bakura, the two yamis crashing to the wooden floor. Bakura's head bounced off the floor, causing his world to go out of focus. 

"Stop it!" yelled Yuugi, trying to pull Yami off of Bakura.

Blocking out everything but the thief in front of him, Yami shoved his arm back. The small teen was slammed backwards into the couch and didn't get up. 

Ryou crawled over to the still hikari. "Yuugi?"

Ryou looked over to the struggling yamis. 

"Yami Yuugi! Yuugi's not moving!" 

At this, Yami looked away from Bakura, who was only half conscious. 

"Yuugi!" Yami rushed to Yuugi's side. 

"Please Yami…don't fight anymore," mumbled Yuugi. 

At the same time, Ryou was trying to coax Bakura back into full awareness. The cut on the back of his head was bleeding profusely once more. 

"Come on, Yami," whispered the white haired boy. 

"Ryou." 

He looked up to see Yami, holding an unconscious Yuugi in his arms. "I'll be back," he said as he turned and left the eerily silent house. 

The teen hung his head. He had been the cause of all this. He felt Bakura stir slightly in his arms. The brown eyes slowly flickered open once more. 

"Ryou…?" 

His aibou nodded and smiled sadly.

"Is he gone?" 

"Yes." 

"Good," mumbled the yami, his eyes closing once more. The silence settled around Ryou like a blanket. The old wound of grief festered again and he felt tears form in his eyes. _It wasn't even this bad when Yami hurt me. At least no one else was getting hurt. Oh, Yami…what can I do to help?_ Ryou buried his face in Bakura's icy white hair and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bakura whirled around only to find more darkness.

"Where am I?" he questioned, mostly to hear his own voice. _Am I dead? Is this what death is like?_

"Bahku!" a young voice called out.

Bakura's heart leapt in his throat as he struggled to find the source of the voice. 

"Bahku!" 

"I'm here!" the yami yelled, responding to his real name for the first time in centuries. "Bahku? Where are you?" 

The darkness suddenly twisted around the spirit. When it settled, he found himself in the hallway of a long since destroyed palace. Hieroglyphs and strings of gold weaved through the walls and extinguished candles stood every five feet or so. In shock, Bakura stepped forward. 

"It can't be…" 

But it seemed so. All his senses were overwhelmed yet pleased at his location. The smell of bread baking down in the bakeries wafted up and the feel of the smooth stone walls beneath his calloused hands was all too real.

"Bahku!" 

Bakura whirled to see a boy around 10 or so walking down the halls. He was dressed in a black and gold tunic with a crimson Sennen Eye embroided on the his chest. Underneath the boy's wild mess of golden bangs rested a golden headband on which another Sennen Eye rested. Golden manacles decorated both of the boy's arms. 

"Bahku?" the boy called out once again. 

He obviously couldn't see Bakura at the end of the hall. The boy dropped his hand by his side as he came to stand right next to Bakura. 

"Bahku, where did you go, _mer_?" 

"It's you…" Bakura reached forward to touch the boy on the shoulder and hopefully get his attention. As if the boy had heard him, he looked up with curious violet eyes. 

"_Re-pat!"_

A purple clad figure Bakura identified as the Dark Magician rushed around the corner. "There you are," he said with relief. "You know you shouldn't be wondering around by yourself. You've almost missed your Shadow Game training for today." 

"But Dark--" 

"That's enough. Come, your father is waiting." The monster led the prince back the way he had come and disappeared around the corner. 

Bakura leapt forward to follow them, but the hallway dissolved into silver threads of broken magic around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura awoke to something warm and wet trailing down his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

"Ryou?" 

The hikari jumped, tears forgotten, startled at Bakura's sudden awakening. "Yami, you're awake! Are you okay?" 

Bakura tried to sit up, but the shooting pain through his head forced his to lay back in Ryou's arms. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck. That pharaoh is stronger than he looks," he groaned. 

Ryou helped Bakura up onto the couch. The yami leant his head back, eyes closed, as his aibou wrung his hands nervously. 

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Water." 

Ryou nodded and left the living room, leaving the tomb robber alone to wallow in his thoughts. _Why does my past keep haunting me?_ He sighed.

~*~

Ryou reached up into the cupboard and pulled down a glass. Then walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on. _Yami, I'm pretty sure you know what's going on. So why won't you tell me? Are we still that far apart that you don't trust me? Or were we always this far apart?_ Ryou rested his free hand on his cheek where his yami had struck him just that morning. With a shake of his head, he turned and headed back to the living room.

~*~

Bakura sat up as he felt his hikari reenter the room. He gladly took the glass of water and took a sip. Then he motioned for Ryou to sit down. 

"I know you're wondering what's going on. And you know I know." 

Ryou's brown eyes widened. "I thought--" 

"You still can't block me out completely," said the thief with a smirk, tapping a finger against his head. But then he grew serious. "I guess you deserve the right to know." 

Ryou looked up expectantly as Bakura looked down at his glass of water. 

"Lately I've been having these nightmares and images from…my past." 

"Your past?" 

Bakura glared up at Ryou. "Do you want to hear this or not?" he snapped. 

Ryou cringed at the sharpness of his yami's voice. "Sorry."

Bakura shook his head. "Anyway, I guess my mind's been messed up with these memories. I've suppressed them for so long, they've become violent." He sighed. This was going to be tough. No one knew about his past. Even Yami didn't remember anything from the time of the pyramids. And telling the story might uncover emotions Bakura had locked away so long ago. _But, here goes nothing…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: Phew. That's part one. Part two is already hand written and ready to type. It's about Bakura's past which will be a mix of facts from the game 'Forbidden Memories' and my own swirling galactica of ideas. *smirks* More reviews equal more chapters.

Bakura: This is gonna be bad for me isn't it?

Yami-chan: *evilly* Oh yeah.

Bakura looks at part two. 

Bakura: What?! This--!

Yami-chan gags the white-haired wonder.

YC: Sorry, Yami B! No revealing the plot!

Ryou: I hope people don't take this as a yaoi fic. That would be bad…

YC: Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine!

Yuugi: You knocked me out! You call that a part?!

YC: For you, yeah. Short part for short people.

Yuugi growls. Yami catches his aibou before he charges YC.

Yami: Now, Yuugi. Remember your lessons. We don't want to have to pay another 200 bucks for a second round of therapy.


	2. Innocent Times

Yami-chan: Hiya folks! Glad to see you made your way here to part two! Enjoy! *huggles Bakura*

Disclaimer: BWAHAHAHA!! I OWN IT ALL!! ALL OF IT I TELL YOU!!!

*Angry lawyers show up on YC's doorstep.* Eh, maybe I don't. But I do own Miren, Sorah, Niona, the name Bahku, and the pharaoh. Celena belongs to my hikari, Unrealistic. (Though she got the name from me…) Some geography will be screwed up as well.

YC: Can I at least have the Darkie? (Dark Magician)

Lawyers: NO!

YC: Blast it…

Here are some Egyptian words I might use. I did not find these myself, but borrowed them from a fic by Akemi.

child: khered

love: mr 

mother: mewet

friend: mer

prince: re-pat

son: sa

thief: itja

father: it

majesty: hm

If I use any of the above words, they'll be in _italics._

__

Thoughts or Egyptian words

****

Emphasized

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5000 years ago from present time

(age 6)

A small boy dashed through the streets, eager to get home. 

"Hey! Watch it!" yelled a man as his horse was startled by the sudden appearance of the white-haired youth. 

"Sorry!" the boy yelled over his shoulder. The man sighed as the boy ran off.

Turning into an alleyway, a hand suddenly shot out a caught the child. 

"Bahku, Bahku. What am I going to do with you?" 

Bahku grinned up at the man. "Hey Miren." 

The black haired man smiled, ruffling his stepson's messy hair. "Your mom's been waiting for you. She's got some errands for you to run." 

"Do I hafta?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh man," grumbled Bahku as Miren lifted the child atop his shoulders. He continued down the alleyway until it emerged into another street, which was equally crowded with shoppers and tellers. 

Miren entered a house along the street. Bahku jumped from his stepfather's shoulders and ran into the house. 

"_Mewet_! I'm home!" 

A woman with black hair and bright green eyes merged from a bedroom. "It's about time," she replied with a smile. "How long did it taken Miren to catch you this time?" 

"A while," said Bahku, rearranging some game tiles on the floor. He looked over at Miren who was by the window. "Hey, Miren. When are you gonna teach me the Shadow Games?" 

The man didn't answer. He seemed petrified at a sight from outside. A loud crash and a series of screams rang out along the street. Bahku's mother, Sorah, stepped forward. "What was that?" 

"GET OUT NOW!!" yelled Miren, backing away from the window. Suddenly something slammed into the side of the house with great force, causing the stone wall to buckle. Miren grabbed Sorah and Bahku's hand and ran out the single door before the building collapsed. The came face to face with a sleek black dragon, its eyes a hellish red. But before it could attack, a larger white dragon dropped from the skies onto the Red Eyes Black Dragon's back. It let out a bone chilling screech and futilely flapped its large wings.

The family backed away and ran into the alleyway. 

"What was that?" gasped Bahku. 

"A Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon," Miren whispered in awe. "Monsters?!" exclaimed Sorah. "But there was no scheduled Shadow Game. There're just running loose!" 

The duelist nodded, sagging against the wall. 

A sudden roar rang out at the end of the alley. A violet and crimson Koumori Dragon appeared, flame dripping from its mouth. 

"Duck!" yelled Miren. All three dropped to the ground just as the fire blast was unleashed. 

But its attack was cut short as a man with black hair dressed richly in silk robes stepped forward. 

"Yami! Control your monster!" A young boy around Bahku's age emerged from the shadows and concentrated on the raging dragon, raising both hands. The Koumori Dragon slowly quieted down. 

But the boy had collapsed with the effort of the shadow magic and the dragon roared to life once again, controlled by no master. The man spun toward it and raised a hand. With only the sound of air being cut by sleek wings its only sign of arrival, the Red Eyes dropped down and let loose its own fire blast, nearly twice as strong as the Koumori's. With a roar of defeat, the smaller dragon disappeared. With a shake of his head, the Red Eyes' master picked up the unconscious boy.

"You still have a lot to learn, my _sa_."

As Bahku stepped forward in an effort to see who the man was, a loose brick from a crumbling house fell to the ground. 

"Who's there?!" demanded the man, whirling around. 

Miren stepped forward in place of his stepson. 

"I'm a duelist. My name is Miren." 

The man's eyes narrowed. "A duelist? Then you should know better than to interfere in the progress of a Shadow Game." 

"A Shadow Game?! People innocent of the games are being killed!" 

The man shrugged. "I could do what I want. I am pharaoh after all." Bahku's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I still don't think it's right," protested Miren.

"Well what you think doesn't matter," came a new voice. A tall man in violet and gold robes stepped forward. 

"Ah, High Mage Heishin. I was wondering where you disappeared to," said the pharaoh. A boy dressed in the same colors as Heishin bowed to the pharaoh. 

"And I see you brought your apprentice with you." 

"Yes. Seito is advancing quite rapidly in his studies. Though he still needs some practice on controlling his monsters." 

The young Seito bowed his head. "I'm sorry I let my Blue Eyes out of control, my lord." "It's nothing. Yami had the same problem."

Miren stepped forward, angered at being ignored. "You still don't have the right to destroy half our village for training!" The pharaoh and mages ignored him. Before he realized what he was doing, Miren called upon his most faithful monster. 

"Punished Eagle, attack!" 

With a battle cry, the giant eagle swooped down. Casually, the Red Eyes turned and knocked it out of the sky with a stiff tail. After all, 2400 attack to 2100 was no contest. Miren watched as his most powerful monster was easily knocked out, then disappeared back to the Shadow Realm.

The pharaoh turned to him. "Tsk, tsk. Attacking royalty? Are you that foolish?" 

The Red Eyes turned toward Miren who stepped back in fear. 

"Sorah, take Bahku and run." 

"But--" 

"Now!" 

Sorah grabbed Bahku's arm, turned and ran. Bahku, in shock, at first didn't react. But as they left the confines of the alleyway barely illuminated by the fading sunlight, the 6-year-old tried to pull his mother to a stop. 

"Mom! We have to go back! Miren!" 

When his mother didn't stop and Bahku saw the tears in her eyes, the child looked over his shoulder at the fading alleyway. 

"MIREN!!" he screamed, tears in his dark eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorah crept under the remnants of a house and pulled a struggling Bahku in after her. "But…we have to go back," protested Bahku tiredly. 

Sorah said nothing, just pulled her son to her chest where, despite his protests, he quickly fell asleep. As he slept, Sorah ran her fingers through his soft white hair. She admired his Egyptian features which he had inherited from his father. The thoughts of Bahku's true _it_ caused even more unrest in the woman's mind.

Bahku's biological father had been an Egyptian guard. He had forced himself on her and a couple of weeks later, Sorah had found out she was with child. Bahku was a product of rape. But she loved him despite the circumstances. Bahku was her son no matter what. His unusual features of the mixing of the two races, Egyptian and Hebrew, were bound to attract attention sooner or later. With a heavy sigh, Sorah soon also fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sound of shuffling feet and muffled voices awoke Sorah. Trying not to disturb Bahku, she looked out the crumbling doorway. Five royal guards clad in scarlet stood outside the house. 

"The Hebrew woman got away." 

"Why does the pharaoh want her killed?" 

"Her husband interrupted a Shadow Game." 

"Which gives us a reason to kill the woman?" 

"That guy's dead anyway and half the town is dust. She has nowhere to go." 

"We should get back on the patrol." 

The guards dispersed to their searches. 

Sorah's heart was in her throat. Miren was dead? And the rest of the town? She closed her emerald eyes, but silent tears still seeped out. The drops of salt water falling on his face woke Bahku. 

"Mom?" 

"Hush _khered_," she whispered. Bahku was confused for a moment, then remember the previous day's events and he fought tears. 

"_Mewet_…is Miren…?" 

"Yes," she said softly. Bahku shut his eyes tightly, memories of the only father he truly ever had swarmed in his mind. 

"Don't worry. I'll get them all back one day." 

Concerned, Sorah looked down at her son, but his face seemed to be hidden in shadow by his long hair.

She was about to comfort him when a bone chilling howl rang out in front of the crumbling house. 

"I think my Silver Fang found something!" yelled a guard. 

Sorah crawled further back into the house, pushing Bahku behind her. Suddenly her arm was grabbed roughly and she was pulled away from Bahku. He was about to yell out, but Sorah made the motion to be silent.

Sorah was whirled around to come face to face with her captor. His uniform indicated he was indeed with the royal guard. 

"So you're the one we've been looking for."

Sorah said nothing but prayed to Ra that Bahku would stay silent and hidden. Three other guards emerged from the demolished buildings, a large silver wolf following each one. The Silver Fangs were being used as bloodhounds. 

They quickly surrounded her as the guard threw her in the ring of monsters, which did not attack. Trembling, Sorah fingered the one card in her pocket. But she didn't know if she had the strength to summon it. She was no duelist and the card might only be able to take out two maybe three of the guards. The circle opened to let the final guard in. 

Sorah gasped. "K-Kaju." 

The captain, Kaju, smirked. "Been a while, woman. I've missed your…company," he teased, brown eyes laughing. 

"I'd rather die than let your hands touch me again," she hissed. 

"Oh, but I can arrange for that. The pharaoh wants you dead anyway." He stepped forward. 

Sorah gripped the card. It was now or never.

She whipped it over her head. "Change of Heart! Possess one of the Silver Fangs and attack!" 

A ghostly figure flickered to life. A young woman with blonde hair dressed in white. One side represented light with its feathered wing, the other darkness of demons. Change of Heart glided over to the closest wolf and disappeared. The Silver Fang suddenly swerved and attacked a nearby guard. The fallen guard's Silver Fang rushed in, but the possessed wolf easily took care of it. 

Change of Heart turned toward Kaju and leapt. Kaju raised his spear. Change of Heart grazed his face with sharp claws. As gravity did its work and the wolf started falling to the ground, Kaju twisted and rammed the spear into the chest of the possessed monster. It let out a howl of pain and crumpled to the ground, glowing slightly as Change of Heart reappeared and faded, then the wolf took its last breath. 

Sorah, who had been mesmerized through the battle, turned to flee. 

"I don't think so," hissed Kaju, a bloody cut over his left eye. He picked up a fallen comrade's spear and threw with all his force. Sorah gasped in pain as the weapon found its mark. She dropped to her knees, staring in shock at the metal tip protruding from her chest. Then she fell to the ground.

Bahku watched in horror, unable to do anything, too scared and shocked to even cry out. 

Kaju limped over to the still body of Sorah. 

"That's what you get." He kicked the dead woman for good measure, then turned to leave. Two other injured guards followed quietly. 

Bahku stumbled out from the ruins, trembling in both despair and rage. He ran over to his mother's body. 

"You…you murderers!" he yelled before he could stop himself. 

Kaju whirled around at the voice.

A small white haired child glared defiantly at him with teary brown eyes as he held Sorah's cold hand. As Kaju glared back, he noticed the child's eyes were familiar looking. He stepped towards the two. 

"Who are you?" 

The boy didn't answer. 

"Get out of here before you get hurt, kid." 

But the child wouldn't move. 

Frustrated, Kaju picked up Bahku by the front of his shirt. "Answer me, runt! Who are you?!" 

"That is enough!" 

Kaju whirled to see the pharaoh, his Red Eyes Black Dragon behind him. 

"My lord, this child--" 

"--has done nothing to you. Bring him back to the palace." 

"What?!" 

The pharaoh glared at the captain. "Now, Kaju." 

Kaju held back another protest and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord." When he looked up, the pharaoh was gone.

He dropped Bahku to the ground. "Don't you move," he demanded. 

Bahku just glared back. Kaju pulled a card from his belt and held it up. 

"Flame Cerberus!" 

An orange and bright red creature with three heads appeared. It let out a howl. 

"Get on," Kaju commanded. 

Bahku was skittish of this powerful monster. With a growl of frustration, Kaju picked up the child and got on the Flame Cerberus. 

"To the palace." The dog-like creature took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaju twisted the child's arm painfully behind his back. Bahku stifled a yelp of pain. After all, that would only please the captain if he cried out. The two were waiting outside the pharaoh's chambers. 

__

Why is the pharaoh so interested in this brat? I guess he does look a little unusual though, thought Kaju.The chamber door opened and a figure appeared.

"The pharaoh will be with you in a couple moments," said the Dark Magician, brushing indigo strands out of his face. He usually didn't wear his helmet around the palace. 

He looked down at Bahku, who was still wincing in pain.

"Release him." 

Kaju glared at the mage, but obeyed. Bahku couldn't suppress a small whimper of pain as his arm was released. He glanced up at the Dark Magician, a silent thanks in his dark eyes. The Dark Magician smiled, then turned his head back to the chamber doors. 

"He's ready." 

The mage motioned for the captain and the boy to enter the royal chambers. 

Bahku wasn't aware of how much he was trembling, from both fatigue and fear. As he entered the room, he instantly spotted the pharaoh sitting on his golden throne. Rage boiled to life in the child as he saw the man who had destroyed his village, killed Miren, and killed his mother. If it weren't for Kaju's hand on his shoulder, Bahku would've leapt at the man who had ruined his young life. 

Kaju pushed him down the aisle and forced him to his knees. He heard the rustling of robes as the pharaoh stood. 

"So, this is the child. What is your name?" 

Bahku didn't answer, but still managed to glare at the man before him. 

The pharaoh chuckled as he saw the hate burning in the six year old's eyes. 

"I sense a strong will within you…similar to someone else I am familiar with." 

The pharaoh's eyes flickered to the captain behind Bahku, but then returned to the boy's gaze.

"You shall stay here at the palace as a personal servant to my son." 

A growl escaped Bahku's mouth. He managed to pull away from his captor and leapt at the pharaoh. From behind the throne, the Red Eyes Black Dragon awoke and knocked the child to the ground. 

"No," commanded the pharaoh as the dragon raised a talon to finish the job. "He is to be kept alive." 

The pharaoh walked over to Bahku, who was still trapped under the Red Eyes' claw. "He's to be kept alive," he whispered. "He still has a part to play in destiny. Our destinies." 

The pharaoh motioned to the attendant by the door. 

"Clean him up and then send him to the prince's chambers." 

The man bowed and helped/pulled Bahku to his feet. Then he pushed the child out of the room, but not before the white-haired boy shot a last glare at the occupants of the room before the doors closed.

The pharaoh smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku growled out loud as he pulled at his bindings. A chain had been shackled around his left wrist and then fastened to the stone wall in the prince's chambers. He now wore crisp white tunic almost two sizes to big for him. He would be marked later as a slave to the prince…if the prince approved of him. Bahku cringed at what he had heard about the horrible marking ceremonies. A metal brand would be heated in flames ignited by the slave's new master, then the circular snakelike pattern would be burned into the slave's back, right over his or hers right shoulder blade.

Bahku shuddered before turning his attention back to the shackle. Blood had already began to seeping from the cold metal cutting into pale skin. Once again, Bahku pulled, a new line of blood joining the dry lines down his arm. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Bahku jumped and turned to see a boy around his age standing in the doorway. It wasn't the prince, though. The boy wore purple robes edged with gold and blue eyes examined Bahku. 

"I heard Yami got a new slave," said the brown-haired boy. 

Bahku was taken aback at the boy's informal mentioning of the prince. The boy leaned against the doorway and smiled. 

"Heishin was right. You are going to change things around here."

Behind the boy, in the hallway, a bluish-white dragon walked behind the purple clad figure and gazed over his shoulder, curious of what its master was doing. It stared questioningly with eyes the same deep azure as the boy's. Suddenly, the boy was all too familiar. 

"You were at the village with the pharaoh and prince! That dragon is your monster!" Bahku yelled.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I was there. But how could you--" 

"Master Seito!" 

The boy whirled as a servant ran up to him. 

"Master Seito, Lord Heishin requests your presence at the temple." 

"You mean demands," muttered Seito. He turned back to Bahku. 

"I'll probably see you around. We can talk later. Bye!" 

The apprentice turned and left, the Blue Eyes following.

When the priest was gone, Bahku slid down the stone wall to the floor. It was futile trying to escape. He would now be a slave for the rest of his life. He was so deep in despair, the boy didn't even notice the chamber doors open once more.

~*~

The young prince stepped into his room. His father had said there would be a surprise waiting for him. What he didn't expect and see was a white-haired boy around his own age slumped against the stone wall. 

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

~*~

Bahku looked up with a start at the voice. Prince Yuugioh stood in the doorway, looking every ounce of his royal self with the hallway candles burning behind him, making him seem godlike. Bahku's throat felt tight as the prince of Egypt walked closer. He stood up and scrambled back up against the wall like an abused puppy. He closed his eyes and waited for a harsh word or strike. 

"What's wrong?" 

Bahku slowly opened one dark eye to see Yami with a puzzled expression on his face. "Y-you're not going to hit me?" stuttered Bahku. 

A smile graced Yami's features. "Why would I want to do that? You haven't done anything against me." 

The white-haired boy regarded the prince curiously as he stood once more. With a slight twinge of amusement, Bahku realized he was a couple of inches taller than his supposed master.

Yami grabbed a key that Kaju had put on a stand beside his bed and unlocked Bahku's shackle. Bahku rubbed his sore wrist, the bleeding already stopping. 

"Hey." 

Bahku looked up at Yami, who had a mischievous smirk forming. "You wanna help me with something?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two years and some months later….

(all three boys age 9)

"YAMI!!" yelled an angry voice from below.

The prince, slave, and apprentice ran away from their waterlogged victim as fast as they could while trying not to tumble over with laughter. Pulling themselves over the wall and landing on the cool plants of the palace gardens, the three boys flopped down holding their sore sides.

"Did ya see the look on his face?" giggled Yami. (Imagine Yami giggling ^_^) 

"Dark Magician never knew what hit him!" said Seito, trying to pull himself to his feet, using the wall for support. 

"But Yami…" said Bahku, trying to catch his breath from laughing. "…you have magic lessons with Dark tomorrow." 

Silence settled over the three children. 

"Oh crap," mumbled Yami. 

"Better start praying to Ra now," joked Seito, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared next to the three, a flaming purple aura swirling around it. Yami and Bahku yelped as they were picked up around their waists. 

"Seito, head back to the temple now," said the dark mage. "I do not have the authority to punish you." 

"Y-yes sir." The future High Priest turned to leave and shot a 'you-guys-are-in-trouble-now' look back at the two. Seto disappeared into the shadows towards the temple.

"And now, for you two…" said the Dark Magician.

Both boys gulped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pharaoh sighed and rubbed his eyes. After the long day of treaties, military arrangements, building contracts, and Shadow Game complications, the two were here again. 

"Yami…Bahku." 

The two boys cringed.

From behind the throne, Yami's 5-year-old half sister, who had just returned from a trip to Babylonian kingdom, snickered in amusement. The Dark Magician Girl found her quarry and lifted Celena up and away from the throne.

The pharaoh's eyes shifted to the Dark Magician, who was still sopping wet from the boys' prank. 

"This is the third time this week and it's only Tuesday." 

Yami ventured forth with his strategy. One that had worked from generation to generation; When there is no option left…blame someone else. 

"Seito was there too!" 

The pharaoh sighed, ignoring his son. 

"This is your last free time. Don't expect to get off easy next time. You may go." 

Both boys opened their eyes in surprise. The Dark Magician, shocked, opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as the pharaoh raised his hand. Dark sighed in defeat. It was as impossible to prevent the boys' antics as it was to prevent the sun's rising. (AN: For more endeavors of the boys, you can go read "The Adventures of Yami and Bakura 3000BC.")

Bahku and Yami scampered out of the royal chambers. 

"I can't believe we got out of it again!" exclaimed Bahku. 

Yami was about to reply when his father called his name. He looked over his shoulder back into the room. The pharaoh motioned for Yami to return. 

"Give me a sec," he said to Bahku. The prince turned and trotted back into the room.

Bahku sighed and leaned against the stone wall. He had just closed his eyes when someone pulled on his sleeve. He opened his eyes. 

"Hi Bahku," said Celena shyly. 

Bahku irked and jumped away. He had known Celena had had a crush on him for a while now. "Uh…good evening, princess." 

Celena giggled. "You don't have to call me that. It's just Celena." 

She leaned against the normally calm and collected slave. Bahku leapt away, keeping distance between himself and the princess. _Yami, hurry up!_

~*~

"Yeah dad?" said Yami. 

"_It_," said the pharaoh, instantly correcting his son's grammar. 

Yami just shrugged. 

"You know what's coming up soon, right?" 

Yami furrowed his brow. "No. What?" 

The pharaoh gave him a sympathetic look. "Bahku's marking ceremony." 

Yami's violet eyes widened. "I can't put him through that!" he exclaimed.

The pharaoh sighed. He knew there would be resistance. 

"Yami, it needs to be done. Every slave has the marking done." 

The prince glared at the ground, fists clenched. The pharaoh stood and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. 

"What about this? After the ceremony, we can conduct a Guardian Ceremony for Bahku." 

"You'll let him have a Guardian like me?" 

The pharaoh smiled. "As long as the poor monster isn't tortured like Dark." 

Yami smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Anyways, I'm curious myself to what kind of monster will come to him."

Yami hesitated, then nodded. 

"I think it would be best for you to tell him," said the pharaoh. 

"Okay da--I mean father." Yami looked up into his father's black-violet eyes, which looked more tired than he last remembered. 

The pharaoh smiled and gave his _sa_'s shoulder a quick squeeze. 

"I'll see you later." 

Yami nodded and ran out of the room. The Dark Magician also departed to his duties, grumbling under his breath.

As soon as Yami was out of sight, the pharaoh braced himself against the wall, weak from standing for so long. He coughed violently, trying to muffle the pain filled sounds. _Damn this illness…_ He withdrew his hand and wiped it on his blue and black tunic, ignoring the crimson streak left by his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami's thoughts were interrupted as he tried not to laugh at his friend's predicament. Bahku was pressed against the wall, cornered by Celena. 

"Celena! I think that's enough of terrorizing Bahku for the day."

Celena whirled around at her brother's voice. 

"Oh, Yami…hi."

Yami smirked as he watched his friend nearly fall to the ground in relief. "If you don't go now, I'll tell Dark Magician Girl where you were last night."

Celena's eyes widened. "How'd you--?!"

Yami chuckled. "I have my sources."

With a growl, Celena pushed by her brother and stomped down the halls toward her chambers. 

"Thanks," said Bahku.

"No prob," responded the prince. But his smile fell.

"What is it?"

Yami shook his head. "Let's go out to the garden and I'll tell you."

With a look of concern, Bahku followed after his friend down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pair emerged into the beautiful gardens of the palace. Bahku dangled his feet in the pond as Yami sat on a nearby rock.

"So…what's going on?" asked the slave.

At first, Yami didn't answer fumbling for words. "In three days…" he began, "…there's going to be a ceremony. Actually, two."

Bahku listened in interest.

"The first is…well, the first is…"

"Spit it out," said Bahku, smiling.

"…is your marking ceremony."

Bahku looked down at the water. "Oh," he said quietly, watching the reflections of the stars in the still water.

"But next is your Guardian Ceremony!" said Yami, trying to coax his friend back to normal. "You're going to have your own monster!"

Bahku forced a smile. "Yeah, that'll be neat," he said softly.

Yami looked away, then slid off his rock. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he received no answer, the prince turned and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next two days in Cairo were relatively quiet and went by too quickly in Bahku's opinion. He lay in bed, dark eyes wide open. Across the room, he could hear Yami's light breathing. He had no trouble sleeping. Knowing he would never be able to fall back asleep, the boy slid out of bed. Tiptoeing past the prince, Bahku emerged into the dimly lit hallways. Looking back and forth to find the corridors empty, he snuck around the corner…only to run smack into the Dark Magician.

"Bahku?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be out here--" he stammered.

Dark smiled. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

Bahku hesitantly looked up. "Thanks," he said, voice unusually shaky.

Dark raised an eyebrow at the usually energetic child, who was now…shaking. "Bahku?"

The slave was silent.

Dark knelt by Bahku. "It's the ceremony, isn't it?"

Bahku nodded, his face shadowed by his long hair. But Dark could still see the tears of fear forming in the child's chocolate eyes. With a sympathetic look, Dark took the child in his arms where Bahku finally broke down.

"Shh, it's okay. It's only one bad moment among many good, right?"

Dark felt Bahku nod into his shoulder. They stayed that way for a couple minutes, then the Dark Magician stood.

"What about we go get you something to eat?"

Bahku wiped the tears away from his eyes, smiled, and nodded.

Dark motioned for Bahku to follow him. Some of the guards posted along the halls here and there were about to stop the two. After all, a monster and a slave were only slightly inconspicuous. But even with out his armor and staff, Dark intimidated the guards enough for them to stay silent. Some even recognized him as Yami's Guardian. 

Arriving at the kitchen, (A/N: Was there kitchens in the palaces back then? *shrugs* Not too big of screw up) Dark leaned over the stone slab that acted as a counter.

"Hey Cook!"

A man in a stained brown tunic emerged from the backroom at the voice.

"Ah, Dark Magician. I haven't seen you around for awhile." 

Dark shrugged. "I've had…other manners to attend to," replied the monster, smiling down at the child by his side. Bahku just smirked back. Dark turned back to Cook.

"Can you get a couple of slices of bread and some grapes for the _khered_?" he asked, by habit using the Egyptian word for 'child.'

"A _khered_?" Cook looked over the stone slab to see Bahku. "Fine with me, but if my superiors find out I've been handing out free food to a --"

Dark cut him off with a stern look.

"Uh, I'll be right back."

Cook disappeared back into the backroom. He emerged a few moments later with a plate containing three still warm slices of bread and a stem of grapes. With a nod of appreciation, Dark took the plate, gave it to the child, and left the room, the white haired boy following.

They arrived on the empty front steps of the palace. Bahku sat down on the stone steps and started eating as Dark leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and gazing over the city of Cairo from the elevated view. With a sigh, he brushed loose strands of indigo hair behind his ear.

"What is it?" asked Bahku, looking up at the monster.

"It is nothing." 

The mage sat down by the child. Smiling mischievously, he reached over at snatched a grape from the plate before Bahku could react.

"Hey!"

Dark chuckled. "Hey nothing. You wouldn't even have these if it weren't for me." He tried to steal another piece of the fruit, but this time, Bahku caught his wrist. "Nice reflexes," commented the dark mage.

"Ask next time, okay?" teased Bahku.

Dark smiled. "Then please?" He opened his right hand expectantly.

"Fine."

Bahku broke off a small stem off the grapes. As he went to place them in the Guardian's hand, he gasped. A circular, snake-like pattern similar, no, identical to the slaves' markings was branded into Dark's hand.

"That mark…"

The mage snatched back his hand.

"Isn't it the same as the slaves? Are you a --"

"No," the monster replied firmly. He stood, back to Bahku. "I may have been chosen to protect Yami, but I am no servant to him. He's more of a…friend." Dark looked over his shoulder at Bahku. "And I have the feeling that to some extent you feel the same way."

"Yeah," whispered the child.

Dark sighed and turned away. "The first ceremony is within a few hours. The Guardian ceremony will be held at night, as is the custom. You're relieved of your chores today so I suggest you go back to your room, rest and then get ready."

The mage continued up the steps, his violet robes swirling about his ankles. He didn't look back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku sat on his bed, thoughts whirling about in his mind. He hadn't seen Yami all day and, in a way, he preferred it. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the door open and close and a small figure make its way over to the bed.

Celena sat by Bahku's bed. He didn't seem to notice her.

"Celena, please go away."

Or not.

"Why? I've come to tell you something."

A sigh, then, "Fine."

"Did you know about the ceremonies today?"

Bahku winced. "Yes."

"Oh. I just found out. I'm going!"

Bahku looked down at the golden- brown haired girl. "Do you know what the ceremonies are about?"

A blank stare was the answer.

Bahku looked away. "I don't think you should go to the first one."

Celena scoffed. "And why not?"

"For your own good," said Bahku as he climbed out of bed and brushed past the princess.

"I don't think so! You, Yami, and Seto get to have all the fun around here!"

Bahku stopped in the doorway. "I have no authority to stop you. Do as you wish…princess."

He left the room.

~*~

He looked up at the figure leaning against the wall. Seito's eyes were misted with tears. 

"Bahku…"

The slave tilted his head in concern. "What's wrong Seito?"

The apprentice shook his head and tried to hide his tears. "T-the marking ceremony is a special event. Usually performed by the priests and mages."

Bahku understood.

"I'll be up there, too. I'll try to get Heishin to get it over as quickly as possible," Seito whispered.

Bahku smiled softly and hugged his friend. "Thanks."

They pulled away, tears in both hazel and blue eyes.

"I better be heading back. I'll see you later," said Seito as he turned back down the hall, cautiously avoiding the guards.

A tap on the shoulder caused Bahku to turn from the mage's retreat. Tears threatened to start anew when he saw Yami, who was already dressed in his formal attire. He wore a black and violet tunic with a crimson Sennen Eye embroided on his chest, he also wore a violet cape and golden manacles decorated his wrists and upper arms. Bahku could see the kohl outlining his friend's eyes and a golden headband rested beneath his messy bangs. (AN: Think "Forbidden Memories!") 

He certainly looked like royalty. Bahku smiled sadly as a realization hit him. Yami was a prince, soon to be pharaoh of Egypt while him himself was just a lowly slave. A half-breed in fact.

Tears formed in Yami's violet eyes as he watched Bahku segregate himself from him. 

"Bahku?"

The white-haired boy forced a smile. "I guess I'll see you later, Your _Hm_." The title slipped out before he could stop the strange words. He brushed aside the feeling of guilt as seeing the horror form in Yami's eyes. Bahku gave a small half bow and turned away from the prince, heading for the ceremonial building near the plaza.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three older slaves were waiting for Bahku as he entered the building, all female, for male slaves were pretty rare around the palace. They were usually guards or slaves. Without saying a word, they herded the child to a tub, throwing his dirty white tunic in the corner. One woman started on his mop of hair and another the rest of him. The last woman, no older than 16, set a white fabric on a nearby bench along with two manacles, which surprised Bahku.

Slaves usually weren't allowed to own or wear jewelry unless it just for show. As Bahku looked over at the girl, a pang went through his heart. With her black hair and green eyes, she looked like a younger version of his mother. But he shook those thoughts out of his head. 

The other servants yanked him out of the water and handed him a towel, then dispersed to their other chores. The youngest slave helped him dry his hair. As she finished up, Bahku pulled the oversized towel around him, shivering slightly.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it," said the girl kindly, her emerald eyes bright. She wore a white tunic, but also golden jewelry, signaling her as a personal servant to the pharaoh.

"My name is Niona," she said as she handed Bahku the fabric which be wrapped around his waist, leaning his upper body bare for the marking. She helped his fasten one manacle around his right wrist and the second on his upper left arm. "Now all we can do is wait. The ceremony will start soon. I'll be leading you up there."

Bahku nodded numbly. 

Niona rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It will be okay."

"No, it's not the ceremony. It's--" Bahku cut himself off as tears overwhelmed him once more. Niona rubbed the child's back comfortingly.

~*~

A guard stepped into the room. "It's time," he stated. 

Bahku stood. He followed the guard and Niona fell in place behind him. The curtain was drawn aside and Bahku stepped into the plaza. He fought hysteria as the steps to the platform rose ominously in front of him.

"Go on," coaxed Niona.

__

I have to be brave. I'm not a coward like I was back then, he thought to himself as Miren's and his mother's deaths echoed in his mind. Pulling himself tall, he started up the steps. He instantly saw the thrones set aside for the pharaoh, Yami, and Celena, who were already there. He forced himself not to make eye contact with any of them. After all, a lowly slave does not look royalty in the eye.

In the middle of the platform was a marble bench and next to it, the beginnings of an unlit fire. Niona motioned for Bahku to go over to the bench. He obeyed as if he legs had a will of their own. He tried not to pay attention to the hundreds of pairs of eyes in the audience.

Heishin himself waited near the bench. Seito stood at his side, holding a burning torch. The apprentice could not make eye contact with his friend. He was filled with shame. After what seemed like forever, Bahku arrived in front of Heishin.

"Lay down, boy," the High Priest commanded. 

As if in a trance, Bahku obeyed, laying stomach down on the cold bench, hands near his head.

"Will the _re-pat_ and master please step forth?" said Heishin loudly.

Bahku faintly heard the near silent footfalls as Yami approached.

"The fire," continued the mage.

Seito stepped forward and handed the torch to Yami. After failing an attempt to catch Bahku's attention, the prince threw the torch into the kindling and the flames instantly caught ablaze. Bahku winced at the heat of the fire so close. Yami returned to his seat.

As Seito turned to return to his lord's side, he slipped something in Bahku's hand. 

"Swallow this. It will help," he whispered, then continued over to Heishin. 

Bahku discreetly examined the object. It was a small glass flask of some kind of potion. Seito must have made the numbing concoction last night. He shot a look of thanks over to Seito. Heishin had continued on with the ceremony, explaining the reason and significance on why this event was taking place. Bahku was blocking him out, steeling himself for what was ahead.

"And now, the final rite of this ceremony." Heishin took the iron brand (AN: I know they only had copper but bear with me.) from behind the bench. He stuck it into the fire until the metal was glowing red.

As Heishin turned, Bahku fingered the small flask in his hand…and then let it drop to the floor. _I will not show weakness._

Seito watched in horror and shock. Despite Heishin's scolding, he turned away, unable to watch. Celena buried her head in Yami's chest, not daring to watch. But Yami's tear filled eyes did not waver. The least he could do for his friend was watch the inhumane ritual.

Heishin raised the burning brand.

Bahku closed his eyes.

It descended.

White hot pain invaded Bahku's right shoulder and streamed all over his back. He tried his hardest not to, but he screamed in pain. The smell of burning flesh, his flesh filled his nostrils. Then it was all too much and the child welcomed the darkness.

~*~

"Bahku!"

Yami leapt off the throne as he saw, or was it felt, his friend fall unconscious. As Heishin lifted the brand away, Seito echoed Yami's cry, but as he dashed forward, Heishin backhanded the boy for disobeying orders. Seito fell to the ground, a large slash on his cheek where one of the priest's rings had caught his skin. Yami rushed to both boys' sides. 

When seeing Seito was just mainly disorientated, the young prince turned to Bahku. The slave was out cold, the red and black pattern standing out cruelly against his pale skin. Niona appeared out of nowhere and rested a wet rag on the burn.

Yami looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, Your Highness. He'll be just fine once his mark heals." Apparently stronger than she looked, she gently picked up the unconscious boy and headed back to the building.

Yami turned to Seito, who had managed to sit up. Tearing a strip from his cloak, Yami had Seito hold it to the still bleeding gash. The prince shot a glare at Heishin, who knelt by him.

"Don't worry, prince," he said, sneering on the word 'prince.' "They'll all be fine. Though I can't say the same for you and your father soon."

"Wha--?"

"Egypt's throne will soon be mine. Don't bother trying to tell your father. I promise he won't believe you." 

Yami felt dazed as Heishin scooped up Seito, who weakly resisted.

"Put him down!" demanded Yami. Who knew what the mad priest would do with the child? Corrupt him?

Heishin just snickered. "See you soon, _re-pat_."

Heishin carrying Seito and the rest of his lackeys dispersed and returned to the shrine. 

From the point on, Yami wouldn't see his friend Seito until six years later…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening…

Bahku slowly opened his eyes. _Where am I? _He was dimly aware of something cold resting on his back. As he tried to reach it, a shooting pain raced through his burned skin. The events of earlier flashed through his mind. With a groan, he rested his head back on the pillow. Thank Ra it was over now.

"Are you awake, _khered_?"

He looked up to see a figure in the dark corner.

"Dark?" he questioned hoarsely. 

The mage and held up a finger. A candle bedside of Bahku was lit into life. Then he knelt by Bahku's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess," replied Bahku, wincing slightly. "Where's Yami? And Seito?"

"Yami isn't permitted to see you until tonight."

"And Seito?"

The Dark Magician shook his head. "I'm not totally sure. High Priest Heishin took him back to the shrine right after the ceremony."

"Oh," mumbled Bahku.

The dark mage stood and walked towards the entrance, drawing the curtain aside and looking out into the orangish sky. "The sun shall be fully set soon. It's almost time for your Guardian Ceremony."

Excitement gathered in Bahku. His own guardian monster! What would it be? A warrior? A beast? A beast warrior? Or, Bahku looked over at Dark, maybe even a spellcaster. The child slowly sat up, trying not to stretch his burnt skin. 

Dark helped him to his feet. "Be careful. The ceremony will be held in the same area, but you're still weak. Take it easy."

Bahku tried to turn and examine the brand, but it caused him too much pain.

Dark sighed. "I'm not supposed to do this, but…" He knelt behind Bahku and gently rested his fingertips over the burn. Bahku winced at the touch but did not pull away. For once, in an amused sort of way, he caught Dark's scent, which was faintly of spices.

Closing his eyes, Dark concentrated on a healing spell. The magic trickled from his fingers and over the burn. Opening his eyes, he was glad to see most of the red was gone from the mark.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" exclaimed Bahku.

The mage smiled weakly. He was no healer and the brand was a sacred mark, not to be tampered with and was enforced by the High Priest's magic, which meant Dark had had to put even more energy into the amateur healing spell. After all, he was a master in the dark arts of black magic for offensive means, not the healing and protecting of white magic. He stood and sat on the unoccupied bed.

"Thanks Dark," said Bahku.

"No problem." replied the mage, smiling.

Suddenly a figure dashed into the room and attached itself to Bahku.

"Oh Bahku! Why'd they have to do that to you?!" cried Celena.

Slightly more dignified, the Dark Magician Girl entered. But then she saw her counterpart on the bed. In an instant, she was by his side hugging his arm.

"Hi Darkie! Miss me?"

"Oh so much," replied the male mage sarcastically.

DM Girl giggled. "I love the way you show affection, _mr_."

The Dark Magician just rolled his eyes.

With a still sobbing Celena in his arms, Bahku awkwardly rested a hand on her back. "I'm fine now. Don't cry."

"That was mean!" she bawled. "It shouldn't have to happen!"

"I know. It shouldn't happen to anyone," said Bahku, looking over at the Dark Magician, who looked away. "But it's okay. I have my Guardian Ceremony in awhile."

"In about two minutes to be exact," said Niona, walking into the building. She nodded toward Dark. "Thanks for watching him."

"It wasn't any trouble. But we should head out for the ceremony soon."

"It's time already?" asked Bahku, confused.

"Well you were asleep for most of the day," said the DM Girl.

"Let's get going then!" exclaimed Bahku, running out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The plaza was even more crowded then it was earlier. For these ceremonies were special. And for a slave to be bestowed with a Guardian? It was even more unusual due to that fact.

Bahku was extremely nervous, but it was a good nervous feeling, unlike earlier. He noticed another chair had been set near the thrones. With a signal from Niona, he went over and sat down. Yami waved from over at his seat. Bahku waved back, the earlier tension between the two forgotten. Bahku looked around for his other friend, but Seito was nowhere in sight. He sighed, disappointed.

Celena skittered across the stage, the two dark mages following and the DM Girl trying to resist pulling on Dark's long hair. But they made it without incident and stood beside their masters.

When everyone was in their places, the pharaoh stood. Though he seemed to almost stumble to Bahku. The Red Eyes Black Dragon walked around the throne and by its master, providing support. No one but Bahku seemed to notice the ruler's moment of weakness.

"And now it is time for the ceremony!" he declared.

The crowd roared to life. Bahku blushed, knowing all this attention was for him.

"Will the candidate step forward?"

With a gulp, Bahku stood and made his way over to the raven-haired man. The pharaoh smiled own at the boy he almost considered a second son, despite earlier incidents. 

"Are you ready?"

Bahku nodded.

"I have chosen this boy as a candidate for he has been…loyal to the prince for nearly two years."

Shouts of agreement from certain prank victims were head throughout the crowd. Bahku bowed his head in embarrassment. 

"Let's get on with it." The pharaoh held forth a golden rod. Saying out some incantations, a portal of energy slowly formed in the middle of the platform.

The pharaoh rested a hand on Bahku's head. 

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Bahku obeyed.

"And now the judgment shall be passed."

The pharaoh also closed his eyes and focused on the Millennium Rod. In the dark of the night, it glowed faintly. He focused on the boy in front of him. Images of Bahku's past flew by so quickly he couldn't keep a clear track, then present, but his future cut off abruptly, ending in a world of black. But just as the pharaoh was about to pull back his hand, a glimmer of light formed in the midst of the blackness. It grew until it was blinding. The ruler had to pull back and break the mental link. He gasped for air as he looked down at the boy. What had happened? The pharaoh managed to choke up the rest of the words for the ceremony.

"He has been judged. And now for the Guardian…"

He turned to the portal of the Shadow Realm and reached inside. After a couple of tense moments, Bahku imagining all that could be going wrong beneath closed lids, the pharaoh withdrew his hand, a slender pale hand in his.

The entire crowd held its breath. 

A figure emerged from the portal.

Instantly whispers of confusion broke out from the duelists in the crowd.

"You may open your eyes."

Bahku did and gasped at the sight before him. A woman with blonde hair, clothed in white stood regally next to the pharaoh. Her left side was in darkness, a demon wing sprouting from her back and on her right was a feathered angel-like wing.

Bahku couldn't speak.

"The Change of Heart!" announced the pharaoh.

"A magic card!" came a voice from the crowd.

"Does it really matter?" retorted the pharaoh.

The Change of Heart knelt by a still shocked Bahku. Her blue/green eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed, Bahku?" she said in a quiet voice.

Bahku violently shook his head. "N-no, not at all. How do you know my name?"

Change smiled. "I've been waiting in the Shadow Realm for quite some time for you. I know everything about you."

"You're my Guardian…"

"Yes."

Bahku smiled and hugged the angel demon. 

She smiled as she rested her head on his motherly-like.

~*~

Yami and the Dark Magician watched the scene with smiles. Celena sat on the DM Girl's lap, asleep due to the late hour. As the Dark Magician Girl looked up at Dark, she nudged him in the side and shot a 'don't-even-think-of going-after-her' glare at him. Dark sighed and thumped her on the head with his staff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the finishing rites of the ceremony, the Change of Heart had momentarily been parted from Bahku so she could be briefed on the happenings by Dark and DM Girl. Bahku ran from the stage and back towards the palace when he noticed Yami's chair was empty.

The 9-year-old tried to catch his breath as he leaned against a wall. Where could the prince be?

"It's about time you got here," came a voice from the shadows.

Bahku looked up to see Yami. A smile covered both their faces.

"Look Yami, I'm sorry--"

"Don't even bring it up," Yami cut off. "It's all in the past right?"

"Yeah."

The two boys disappeared into the palace, plotting the next day's events.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: End part 2! Next part is six years later. The plot will get into more motion of the two boys, plus a certain pale blonde Egyptian whose first letter in his name starts with 'M' and ends in '-alik' will show up. I'll be changing his heritage though, a little bit.

*YC goes to research the Babylonian empire*


	3. Winds of Change

Yami-chan: Okay, minna. Here's chapter 3 of Lost Souls! If you've gotten this far in the story and you're still interested, I'll send you a cookie!! Okay, time to get motivated and type. Here you go! This fic will probably be about four to five chapters long.

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! Unrealistic owns Celena and I own all of the monsters' names, if they get mentioned in this chapter. 

I'll be using some Egyptian words in this part. I did not find the meanings for myself but copied them from another fic by Akemi.

child: khered

friend: mer

prince: re-pat

son: sa

thief: itja

father: it

majesty: hm

If I use any of the above words, they'll be in _italics. _Not too hard, people.

Oh, and by the by, I'm SORTA changing Malik's heritage in this fic. But…wait and see why I said sorta…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six years later…

(boys at age 15)

"Come on Bahku!"

"No! I'm not going!"

"It's about time you met a pretty girl, so come on!" countered Yami, trying to free his _mer's_ deathgrip from a stone pillar.

"I told you! I'm not going anywhere!" yelled the slave, holding on to the pillar for all he was worth.

Little did he notice the figure creeping up on him.

"Hi Bahku!" chirped Celena.

Bahku yelped and let go of the pillar, both he and the prince tumbling backwards down the stairs to land in a pile.

"Great going," mumbled Yami, his golden Sennen headband now around his neck.

"It's your fault," retorted Bahku, getting to his feet.

"You two are so immature," said the eleven-year-old Celena.

"Go away!!" the teens yelled at her.

~*~

The pharaoh watched the scene with a smile. _Those two…_Even as they grew older and their separate respective classes in society grew further and further apart, their bond just grew stronger. He shook his head as both the white and tricolor haired boys chased Celena up and down and around the palace entrance.

Though only Yami was his _sa, _he was very proud of both of the boys. Both had grown to be both handsome and intelligent. Many suitors had already come for Yami. Even the majority of the female slaves, and even higher classes, had their eyes on Bahku. The pharaoh laughed out loud as Celena tripped Yami who fell, causing Bahku behind him to trip over his body and the two landed in yet another undignified heap.

But a sudden fit of coughing seized the pharaoh. Over the years, the illness had remained with him, slowly but surely overcoming his body. Only one person knew of it for the pharaoh hid the signs well. Heishin was the only person who knew and the High Priest had tried countless cures and potions, but it was futile. Not even Yami and Celena knew what was soon to come. The Red Eyes let out a quiet roar, worried for its master. But the ruler just smiled and returned to his chambers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night…

Yami awoke to someone gently shaking him. 

"_Mer-pat_ Yami, have you forgotten what is to take place tonight?"

"What?" he asked, the priest groggily.

"Your first real Shadow Game is tonight. Your father and Guardian are awaiting you at the temple's dueling arena."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there."

The priest left the room and Yami climbed out of bed, fighting the wave of exhaustion and dizziness that came with sitting up too fast. The upcoming task was enough to jar him awake though. Since he was 10, he had been going through lessons with Dark about the Shadow Games. When he was 13, he was awarded his deck which he had improved over the years. 

As the teen slid his sandals on, he looked across the room toward the other bed. Bahku was fast asleep, breathing light and hands curled by his face. With a tired groan he rolled onto his back and resumed sleeping, covers pulled to his chest. 

Yami smiled, the turned and followed the servant, who waited by the door patiently.

~*~

(AN: I know this part doesn't relate to Bakura's past, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I won't be writing the whole match because I'm too lazy to figure out life points and stuff like that. I probably only write the last half. Oh, and I know the monsters were sealed in stone tablets, but I'm sticking with cards. It's easier to keep track. ;- ) But on with the fic…)

~*~

The Dark Magician was waiting for Yami at the entrance of the battle arena, dressed in his full armor and fingering the green staff in his hands. "You ready?" he asked as Yami approached.

"Of course," replied Yami. But the he noticed the expression in the mage's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you. You'll see for yourself." He turned and opened the door. "Let's go."

The arena was a vast structure attached to the temple. It was a beautiful stone and marble structure where all the major Shadow Games in the city were held. Members of the royal family practiced here normally. 

Yami followed Dark into the arena. He instantly spotted his father who was sitting on a marble throne. Heishin stood a few feet away. Yami growled as he remembered the events six years ago.

"It has been awhile, prince," said the High Mage.

"Yes it has," Yami responded curtly. "Are you my opponent?"

"Of course not."

The pharaoh nodded towards his son. "I know not who your opponent will be, but I wish you luck."

Yami smiled. "Thanks father."

"And now, the challenger," announced Heishin.

Across the field, a figure stepped from out of the shadows. 

Yami gasped at who it was. "S-Seito?!"

The other teen bowed respectively, his blue eyes blank. "I am honored to have been chosen as your first opponent, my lord."

Yami was taken aback at Seito's coldness and aloofness. "Wha--?"

"Let's begin the match!" yelled Heishin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the palace…

A certain blonde-haired elf leaned back in his chair, boots propped up on the table. The Celtic Guardian sighed as he awaited his summoning. If it came that is. He didn't need to be present at the match, for he would be teleported there if he was needed by his master. The elf yawned and rubbed his eyes. _Man, I'm tired…I wonder if he is coming… Better stay awake. _A yawn. _Easier said then done._ The amber eyes fluttered, then slowly closed. The warrior was asleep in minutes.

~*~

Due to his little nap, Celtic wasn't aware of a shadowed figure watching him from a window. The figure smirked as he gained his footing on the roof. This was gonna be fun. With hardly any effort, the tall figure leapt into the air and landed on the windowsill and after a precarious moment of gravity struggling to pull the person down, he regained his footing and entered Celtic's room.

The figure tried to hold back his laughter as Celtic remained asleep. This was too easy. Creeping behind the chair, the figure bent low to be level with the sleeping monster. The figure took a deep breath..

"WAKE UP SAGE!!"

~*~

"AHH!"

The Celtic Guardian flew out of his chair and onto the floor with a clang of armor. Groaning, and becoming increasingly aware of the laughter behind him, he sat up to spot the Black Luster Soldier behind him, holding onto the table to avoid falling down on the floor with laughter. 

Celtic growled. _Well, if he thinks that is funny, what about this!_ The warrior kicked out and tripped the unaware monster, who also fell to the floor with a similar clang of armor as his companion. 

"Now that's funny!" laughed the elf.

But the black clad figure didn't get up. Concerned, Celtic crawled over to Luster. "Hey, man. This isn't funny. Get up."

No response.

"Oh crap," mumbled Celtic, running a hand through his hair. He leaned over to try to get a better look at the warrior's face, removing Luster's helmet.

Lavender eyes shot open and a grin covered Luster's tanned features. Before Celtic could react, Luster rested his foot on Celtic's stomach, and used his own weight as leverage to flip the elf up and over him. Celtic hit the ground hard and lay on the cool stone floor, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Luster stood as he pulled his long red hair back into a ponytail. "You're getting easier and easier to trick every time I see you, Sage."

He offered the guardian his hand. Celtic smiled and accepted as he was pulled to his feet.

Rubbing a hand on his sore abdomen, he winced. "Take it a little more easy next time, Ryon. You're wearing me down."

Luster chuckled as he sat in Celtic's former chair. "That's the point."

Celtic sat on the bed and flopped back, closing his eyes. "You know what's going on right now, right?"

Luster nodded as he fingered his black and gold helmet. "Yeah, Yami's first match."

"Think you'll be called?" asked the elf, looking over at his close friend.

The warrior shrugged. "I doubt it. He probably won't exert much effort into summoning me in his first official duel."

"You never know."

Luster sighed and shifted position as he rested his arms on the back of the chair and rested his head on them. He closed his eyes.

Celtic looked over at him. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"And you're not?" came the instant reply.

Celtic winced. "Got me there."

"Is Calypse with Yami?"

"Of course he is."

"You know he hates it when we call him that," said Luster, a smile on his face as he thought of the dark mage and their unselected leader.

"Well he's not here to correct us now, is he?"

Luster shrugged again and the two monsters lapsed into silence.

"How are the others doing?" asked Luster. He wasn't usually around the palace or in the city like the rest of Yami's monsters. He chose to wonder abroad, traveling all around the continent, acting as a sort of mercenary for money. He rarely stopped by. The only reason he was here in the first place was because he had sensed the upcoming match, as only a monster can sense his master's anxiety.

"Everyone's pretty much okay. Not busy but okay. Milyna has been hanging around with the healers and priestesses, Asura has been bugging Calypse as usual, and Mura has been tending to her charge. I haven't heard much from the Blue Eyes lately. Any of them."

"That's unusual," mused Luster. "The youngest one usually visits now and then, correct?"

Celtic nodded. "Yeah. He just lately perfected his humanoid form. Looks pretty good too, though you wouldn't confuse him with a normal human. His brothers don't know of his visits."

There was no response. Then, "Should we head over?"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Celtic, sitting up.

Luster stood and slipped his helmet back on, and then checking to see if his scimitar was in good shape. 

Celtic noticed his actions. "Why are you getting worked up about this?"

"You are, too," retorted Luster, sliding the weapon back in its scabbard. "You sense our master's deepening anxiety as well."

"You read me all too well," said Celtic, grabbing his own weapon from behind the bed. In one fluid motion, the blade was bared and the waning candlelight reflected off the steel. Celtic felt comforted at the familiar feeling of the old broadsword in his hands, but then he sheathed the blade. 

He looked over at Luster. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the arena…

Life points;

Yami: 300

Seito: 900

"You've been a worthy opponent, prince. But I'm afraid I have to end this!" Seito threw a card down on the field. Light emerged from the card to form his signature monster. "I call upon the mighty power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami growled at the sight of the legendary dragon. He had no basic monster to counter it, but-- He looked down at his facedown card --if Seito would attack the Mystical Elf he had in defensive position on the field, he would be able to lower the Blue Eyes' attack enough for him to attack. 

He needed no card for his next summon. "I choose the Dark Magician as my next monster!"

From the sidelines, the mage leapt into the dueling field, staff held in attack position. 

"I also lay one card facedown on the field and end my turn," said the prince, laying a card in his magic and trap zone.

"I'm surprised you'll sacrifice your Guardian," jeered Seito. _But, _he thought, _that face down card could be a trap. But…I just need one attack._ "Blue Eyes! Attack the Dark Magician! White Lightning!"

The dragon roared and a ball of white light formed in its mouth, then it fired. On the field, Dark tensed.

But Yami was ready. He flipped his first facedown card up. "Your attack activates my trap! Spellbinding Circle, which blocks your attack and lowers your dragon's attack by 700!"

Seito quickly reacted. He flipped his facedown defensive monster face up. "My Trap Master eliminates your trap. But still, your mage is safe," growled Seito. He had reacted too slowly, but still had at least saved his dragon.

"And with your attack, it's my turn," said Yami, drawing a card. "First I play from my hand, Ookazi! Which inflicts 800 direct damage too your life points!"

Seito growled in frustration as his life points fell to a mere 100.

"And then I play Book of Secret Arts to raise Dark's attack to 2800!"

"And what good will that do you?" mocked Seito. "Your attack is still too low."

"My turn isn't up yet," countered Yami. "Last, I play my second face-down card, Sword of Dark Destruction to raise Dark's attack by another 400, to a total of 3200!"

The mage's staff morphed into a violet and crimson sword which radiated dark energy.

"No," whispered Seito.

"And now, Dark Magician, attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Lunar Apocalypse Slash!"

Dark leapt into the air and brought the sword down. He aimed for the dragon's side, not wanting to kill the fellow Guardian. The Blue Eyes roared in pain and instinctively snapped at the mage, its teeth clipping Dark's arm. He leapt away and back to Yami's side, holding his injured arm. With a final roar, the Blue Eyes collapsed to the floor.

The duel was over.

"How could you?!" Seito slammed his fist down on the stone slab, his cards fluttering to the ground. "I've never lost a match in my life!"

Yami glanced with pity over at his former _mer_ as he checked his Guardian's arm. "You better tend to your dragon. It'll die without some magical or medical attention."

Seito's blue eyes flashed and for a moment seemed to clear. As if for the first time, he noticed the condition his Guardian was in. With a cry, Seito ran to the Blue Eyes.

Yami turned away as he worked on tearing a strip of black fabric from his tunic. Across the arena, Seito was mirroring his actions, unfastening his light purple cloak and trying to stop the bleeding, for the sword had long since dissipated. Yami tied the fabric around the tall mage's arm.

"Thanks Yami."

"No problem," he said, tying the knot.

"Great match," said the pharaoh, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks father." Yami glanced back over at Seito.

With everyone's attention seemingly averted, Heishin stormed over to Seito and yanked the teen to his feet. Seito almost cried out, but Heishin slapped his across the face. He crumpled to the ground next to his dragon.

"HEISHIN!" roared Yami.

The High Priest froze and composed himself. "What is it, my prince?"

Yami growled and leapt forward. Heishin yelled a word and Yami was suddenly suspended in midair, unable to move.

"Heishin! Stop this!" yelled the pharaoh.

From the ground, Seito raised a hand a yelled a foreign word along with a cutoff motion. The spell was canceled out and Yami fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"How dare you do that to the prince of Egypt?!" yelled Dark.

Heishin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, my lords. It was a reflex."

"Yeah right," grumbled Dark, rushing to his master's side. A spell like that could be no reflex. After all, he should know.

Heishin pulled Seito to his feet, ignoring the wince of pain from his apprentice as his large hand closed over one of Seito's gold manacles, causing it to cut into his skin.

"Place your monster in its card, boy," he hissed.

"I-I can't," panted Seito, exhausted.

Heishin growled and refused the urge to strike his apprentice again. "Go." He shoved Seito in the direction of the temple. With a glance at the remaining threesome, he followed after.

Yami slowly go to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked the pharaoh.

"Yes, I'm fine. How is the Blue Eyes?"

The Dark Magician had already started tending to the dragon. "It'll be okay. It just needs some time to recuperate. Apparently, it has been neglected for quite some time now."

"That's unusual," commented Yami. Seito took great care of his dragons. They were his pride and joy since he had first been granted them. With a shake of his head, Yami turned to the pharaoh.

"_It, _don't trust Heishin. He's up to something."

"Yami, the only reason he attacked you was defense. Besides, you aren't hurt in any way."

"But--"

"No. Heishin was chosen as High Priest and I trust him with my life." The pharaoh turned away. "You may return to bed."

"Father! Don't trust him!" Yami yelled.

But his only answer was his own plea echoing in the stadium.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Celtic and Luster ran down the pathway to the temple. The growing anxiety they had felt from their master had greatened, then faded. It had the two monsters very confused indeed. Halfway to the arena, they ran into the pharaoh.

"Hello, _hm,_" said Celtic, bowing his head slightly in respect. "Do you know where Yami and Dark are?"

"Yes. Yami is taking a different route to the palace and the Dark Magician is tending to the Blue Eyes in the arena."

"Blue Eyes?" asked Luster. "His opponent was Seito?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Yes. As always I am impressed with your sharpness, Black Luster Soldier. It's good to have you back here. I have the feeling we'll soon need all the help we can get."

Luster nodded. "I hope that isn't true, sire."

"As do I," sighed the pharaoh. "As do I." The ruler turned and continued back to the palace.

"'As always I am impressed with your sharpness,'" mocked Celtic. "Pharaoh's pet."

"What did you say?!" demanded Luster. 

Celtic irked. "Uh, nothing. Let's get going!" The elf turned and started running towards the stadium. With a shake of his head, Luster followed.

~*~

Dark looked up as the two burst into the arena. "It's about time," he muttered as he tried to convince the dragon in front of him to drink some water.

"Which one is it?" questioned Celtic as he arrived at his comrade's side.

"The youngest. The one I believe Seito calls Rane." The mage brushed strands of hair out of his face as he leaned over the dragon once more.

"Anything we can do?" asked Luster.

"No. I suggest you guys rest up."

"Why?" questioned Luster.

"Doy!" Celtic slapped his head. "I forgot! The Babylonians and their monsters are coming tomorrow!"

"Exactly," said Dark, as he stood and wiped his bloody hands on a rag. 

Celtic then noticed the fabric around Dark's forearm. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing but a scratch. It'll be gone in a week." The mage rubbed his sore eyes with his wrist.

"You should go to bed," said Luster. "You're exhausted. We can keep an eye on the Blue Eyes tonight. You need to rest for tomorrow."

Dark waved him off. "No, no. I'm fine. You two go back to the palace. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

Celtic sighed. "Fine. But promise us you won't strain yourself over this."

Dark smiled. "What? The big bad Celtic Guardian worried about me?"

"Yes."

The mage laughed. "Fine. I won't overdo it this time."

"This time?" echoed Luster, eyebrow raised. "I take it this is a normal occurrence?"

"Yeah," said Celtic. "He overdoes everything. He'll keep going until he faints or something. Happened before."

Dark hit the elf on the back of the head. "Don't bring that up."

Luster crossed his arms. "He's serious?"

Dark ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look. Everything will be fine. I guarantee it."

Celtic closed his eyes. "Okay. But if I find you out cold in the morning, I'll kill ya."

Dark laughed at the sound of his friend's statement. "And you two will be going now…"

"We know when we're not wanted," said Luster, smiling.

"Obviously not," countered Dark.

"We're going, we're going. Sheesh." Celtic started for the door, Luster following.

Just before he walked out the door, Celtic looked back, his amber eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Luster.

Celtic shook his head as he watched the mage, who had knelt back down by the dragon once again. "It's just that he overdoes everything. He thinks he's invincible."

"Actually, it's probably just the opposite."

Celtic looked over at the warrior, curious,

Luster shrugged. "He knows he's not immortal. He wants to do what he can while he's here. That's all."

"But he has his limits."

"As does everyone."

Celtic sighed. "His name doesn't fit him."

Luster smiled and the elf joined his outside. "And that is why you call him Calypse?"

"Does Apocalypse seem like a name for someone like him?"

"You got a point."

Celtic rested his hands behind his head as he walked. "Calypse. Almost sounds like a song. Fits him well."

"He can be almost too gentle at times is what you are saying."

The elf nodded. "You're not around him enough to know."

Luster looked out over the city. "In my travels, I've seen many rogue monsters."

Celtic looked over in interest at the warrior. Luster never told stories of his travels. 

"All of them at one time were just like him. But, being outcasts without masters, rejected from both human and monster society, they have turned into machines that do anything they have to do in order to survive. They've lost their innocence."

"You're calling Calypse innocent?"

Luster shrugged. "In a way, yes. In a way we aren't. He has bonded with the humans stronger than we ever could. And despite the powers he has, he wants to help people more than fight. He fights only when he needs to. And you saw that back at the stadium."

Celtic narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"You saw his injury. It could've only be caused by the Blue Eyes. The same one Dark is nursing now while he could be resting up. He could've just let it die."

Celtic shook his head. "That's not Calypse."

"Exactly."

The monster looked up at the sky with settled amber eyes. "Calypse…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku awoke to soft footfalls entering the room. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he made out the figure of Yami flopping down on his bed.

"Hey Yami?"

The prince jumped at the voice and looked over at him. "What?"

"Where were you?"

"That's none of your business," snapped Yami, rolling over so his back faced the slave.

Hurt and confused, Bahku lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. After all, the Babylonians were coming tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next morning…

Yami groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the sunlight that poured through the window. Who had opened the curtains anyway? Giving up, the teen sat up, brushing the mess of bangs out of his face. He looked over at his friend's bed and was surprised to find it empty. Why? Oh yeah. The Babylonian royal family were coming today. Bahku was probably already summoned for a briefing of the day's events.

Getting up and getting dressed, the prince slowly made his way to his father's chambers, running through tasks in his mind. The king and prince plus other lesser nobles of Babylon were coming. For an earlier peace proposition, Celena and the prince were to be married. Needless to say, Celena wasn't too pleased about he arrangements. The actual marriage wouldn't be for a couple more years due to Celena's age, though the prince was the same age as Yami.

As he entered the chambers, he spotted Dark, Change of Heart, and a numerous amount of palace slaves. Yami was able to spot Bahku by his pale hair. The crowd was dismissed and Yami caught his friend by the arm as he went by.

"Well, good morning to you," he said jokingly.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Bahku retorted, brown eyes hard.

Yami was taken aback by this glare and his grip lessened on Bahku's arm. The slave jerked his arm away to join the other slaves going about their duties without a second glance to Yami.

"Yami…"

The prince turned to see his father.

"You should just leave him alone for awhile. Something is bothering him. He will not be attending to you today."

Yami's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Even when Bahku was sick and could barely get out of bed, he was by Yami's side. A gentle hand on his shoulder shook Yami out of his thoughts.

Change of Heart smiled. "Don't worry. He'll probably be back to himself by tomorrow."

Yami nodded weakly. Then the pharaoh spoke up.

"The Babylonian royals will be arriving soon. Wash up and get Celena down here when you get a chance."

"Yes father."

Yami turned away and headed back to his chambers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After washing up, Yami walked down the hall and tapped on Celena's door.

"I'm not coming out!!"

Yami sighed and tried to open the door, but to his surprise he couldn't.

"Celena! Open this door!"

No answer, which worried Yami even more. Getting an idea, Yami reached into his pocket to withdraw his deck. He pulled out a magic card. He hoped this would work.

"Remove Trap, unlock this door."

Silvery dust was emitted from the card and it swirled around the cracks in the door. Then with a 'click,' the door opened and Yami just glanced a small figure jumping out the window and into the gardens.

~*~

At that exact moment, the prince of Babylon was walking along the palace walls, pondering on the meeting ahead. Sighing, he looked out over the gardens that almost opposed the ones at home. Suddenly, he heard a scream and something heavy landed in his arms, early knocking him off his feet. He was startled to come face to face with the princess of Egypt.

~*~

Selena screamed as she leapt out the three story window. But instead of landing on the hard ground, she landed roughly in a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to confront a pair of light purple almost lavender eyes framed by pale blonde hair. (AN: Any guesses people? ;-)) Celena felt her heart skip a beat. Who was this handsome stranger?

Switching to charm mode, she cuddled against the tanned figure. 

"Hello. And who are you?"

The teen stuttered in surprise.

"Hey you down there!"

__

Uh oh, thought Celena as recognized her brother's voice.

"Is she okay?" Yami yelled from the window.

Before she could answer, the pale-haired stranger yelled up, "Yes! She's fine!"

"I'll be right down!"

Yami retreated from view.

The stranger placed Celena back on the ground, nearly being strangled in the process as the eleven-year-old's arms tightened around his neck. Yami appeared from the palace, doubling over for breath.

"Th-thanks…whoever you are."

The stranger smiled.

Yami extended a hand. "I'm Yuugioh."

"The prince of Egypt?"

Yami nodded.

The stranger chuckled. "What a coincidence." He took Yami's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Malik, prince of Babylon."

Both Yami's and Celena's eyes widened in surprise.

__

This is my future husband? thought Celena, shocked. _Well then hook me up with the marriage bandwagon and slap a ring on me! I'm all for it!_

Yami noted Celena's change in attitude and placed a hand on her shoulder, prohibiting her from moving. 

"Well Prince Malik--"

"Just Malik."

Yami nodded. "Malik, thank you for saving my sister."

Malik scratched his head. "Well, it wasn't intentional." Suddenly his hand froze. "Wait. You said she is your sister?"

Yami nodded and Malik looked over at Celena, who chose that moment to wink at the pale-eyes prince.

"And that means she's…"

Yami nodded.

"Oh Ra…" mumbled Malik.

Celena grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him back to the palace. "Come on! We're going to miss the meeting!"

Yami chuckled and followed the 'happy' couple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku watched the meeting from an upper level secluded from the rest of the top floor. He leant back against the railing, crossing his arms. He smiled as he saw Celena clinging to the Babylonian prince's arm. Bahku also saw in the corner Yami's Celtic Guardian and Black Luster Soldier. Celtic was behind Luster, granting him the 'privilege' to annoy the warrior by tapping his sword on Luster's helmet. But soon, both of the monsters soon found interest in torturing the poor little Kuriboh who was unlucky enough to be walking/hopping by. 

Bahku looked over at the Egyptian throne and saw Yami almost falling asleep by his father's side. Luckily, occasional pokes from the Dark Magician kept him awake. After one of these such jabs, as Yami turned to retaliate, his eyes caught the white-haired figure on the upper deck. But as soon as he blinked, the figure was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night…

Bahku quietly made his way over to the royal chambers. He knocked on the door as was necessary and entered the room. He bowed as he caught the attention of the pharaoh and the King of Babylon. The pharaoh nodded and motioned that he would be with him in a moment. Bahku returned the nod and stood to the side. 

The discussion between the two rulers soon ended. Bahku respectively stepped away and bowed his head. The king lent him a small smile that the slave returned.

"And now, Bahku. What do you need?" asked the pharaoh.

The teen looked at the floor. "Well, I--"

"Don't look at the ground when you're speaking. Look at me."

Bahku obeyed, somewhat surprised at the pharaoh's order. "Lately, I've been somewhat…conflicted with myself."

"How so?"

Bahku sighed and sat on the steps that lead up to the throne. "A part of me wants to be friends with Yami and the others, but another part says to keep my distance or something bad is going to happen in the future."

"That is interesting. But what is right depends on what you think is best."

"But what if something bad happens to Yami, Seto, or Celena because of me? I couldn't live with myself, not after…" Bahku trailed off and rested his head in his hands. "…not after what happened to my family."

The pharaoh rested a hand on the slave's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened back then. I'm still not sure why I got so out of control. I take full responsibility."

"No, no," protested Bahku, rubbing tears from his eyes. "It's not your--"

"But it is," the raven-haired man said sadly. "It is and I regret it deeply. But, I couldn't really talk to you about it until you were older and could deal with it. But now it seems you've come to me."

The pharaoh walked over and sat on the steps beside Bahku. "You can't blame yourself for everything. It's too heavy a burden to bear. Even for you."

Bahku smiled. "I guess you're right. About the burden thing, I mean."

The pharaoh laughed. "Oh, Bahku. What am I going to do with you?"

Bahku laughed, but the familiar phrase Miren often used on him hit him hard in the stomach. He stood. "I'd better be going. I'm not even supposed to be here."

He headed for the door and then paused, a hand on the cool stone wall. "Thank you."

The pharaoh nodded. "No need to thank me. You've always been like a second son to me."

Bahku smiled, then left before his tears could overcome again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A lone white-haired figure walked silently through the gardens, the light breeze ruffling his long hair. Bahku sat by the pond, dangling his feet in the water. He let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands as he looked over the mirror-like water.

"What are you doing here?"

Bahku jumped and turned. Yami had been sitting behind him on a rock and he hadn't even noticed. Bahku looked back over the water.

"Why would you care? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I have as much right to be here as you do."

"Almost," Bahku whispered.

Silence passed between the two and Bahku had a weird sense of déjà vu.

"You know, a couple of years ago, we were in this same exact spot."

Yami looked around. "Yeah, you're right. Things were different then."

"Were they?" The words slipped out before Bahku could stop them.

Yami looked over at the pale figure, then back up at the sky. "So, what did you talk to my father about?"

Bahku whirled. "How--?!"

Yami smirked. "I saw you enter his chambers before I came out here."

"It was nothing," retorted Bahku.

Yet another empty silence enveloped the two. But this time, it was Yami who broke the silence. 

"Look Bahku… I'm not sure what I did but…what's been going on between you and me? We've been avoiding each other like plagues. This is the first time we've even talked to one another for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry." Bahku rested his chin on his knees. "I've just been having some internal conflicts lately. But I'm sorry to have snapped at you now and then."

Yami smiled. "You don't have to say you're sorry more than once, you know. And I take some of the blame as well. I haven't exactly been Mr. Conservation lately." He stood. "Apology accepted?"

"Only if mine is," said Bahku, also smiling.

Yami extended a hand and pulled his friend to his feet. "Of course."

"Then we're even," said the slave.

"Yep," said Yami, reaching up and ruffling Bahku's unruly hair.

"Hey!" Bahku laughed. He retaliated by rubbing dirt on the prince's silk robes.

Suddenly a yell pierced the air.

"Stop him now! He's after the prince!"

Guards swarmed around the two. A pair of scarlet clad figures grabbed Bahku by the arms. "What?!"

"I demand to know what's going on!" roared Yami at the captain.

The captain rubbed a finger over the scar on his left eyes, but then bowed. "I am captain Kaju, your _hm._" He straightened and pointed an accusing figure at Bahku. "This slave murdered the pharaoh and he was after you, my liege."

"What?" whispered Yami, eyes wide.

"What's happened to the pharaoh?!" yelled Bahku in confusion.

Kaju whirled and punched the teen in the stomach. "You're in no position to be making demands, boy."

Bahku slunk to the ground, holding his stomach.

"What has happened to my father?" asked Yami, trying to keep his voice steady as his throat tightened with worry.

"I'm sorry. He was found murdered in his chambers a couple of minutes ago, my lord."

Yami collapsed to his knees in disbelief. "No…"

Bahku looked up. "He can't be…" he whispered.

Kaju glared down at the boy. "He is. You did your job well, boy."

Yami looked up with tear filled eyes at his friend. 

Bahku's eyes grew hard. "No, Yami. Don't believe him. I would never, NEVER do anything to hurt you or your father."

"Shut up, _khered._ Your lies will get you nowhere," mocked Kaju.

The prince looked from the captain to Kaju in confusion. Bahku strained against his captors.

"Yami! Come on! You know I wouldn't do such a thing! Please! You've got to--"

Bahku's plea was cut off as Kaju swung around and uppercutted the teen. Bahku fell to the ground once again, disorientated.

"Just shut up, slave. You'll need your excuses to convince the executors to let you have a quick death."

"When?" whispered Yami.

"At dawn." Which was in a few hours. Kaju turned to the two guards. "Take him to a cell. If he escapes, it'll be you under the blade tomorrow."

"Sir!"

The guards hauled Bahku to his feet. "Yami! Please!" he yelled.

The prince didn't answer, still in shock.

"YAMI!!" 

Bahku's yells faded as he was dragged to the dungeons.

Kaju turned to Yami and extended a hand. "Here sire, let me help you up."

Yami nodded numbly and let the captain pull him to his feet.

"You should get some rest, prince. Oh excuse me, it would be pharaoh now, wouldn't it?"

Yami was too dazed to notice the sneer in the captain's voice. The new sovereign turned away and headed back to the palace.

~*~

Once Yami was out of sight, Kaju pulled a small bag out of his pocket and smiled at the jingle of coins. "That Heishin doesn't pay me nearly enough for a task like this," he muttered. Then he slid the bag back in his pocket and headed for the chaotic palace himself.

"That was an unusual way to carry out your task," came a voice from the shadows.

Kaju whirled to see a figure leaning against a tree.

"Master Seito, what are you doing here?"

The violet and gold clad figure stepped into the light. "Why did you use the slave?"

Kaju shrugged. "It worked out better that way."

Blue eyes flashed briefly in remorse but were quickly back to emotionless blue orbs.

"Fine." 

Seito threw an object at the captain. Kaju caught it by reflex. It was a small bag and the metal clinking inside was unmistakable.

"The other half of your pay. Though I am surprised you would frame your own son."

"What?!"

Kaju whirled, but the Dragon Tamer was gone, leaving the captain in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me go!! I didn't do anything!!" Bahku yelled, trying to pull away from the guards.

One of his captors painfully twisted his arm behind his back as the other opened a cell door. The first guard roughly shoved Bahku into the cell. The teen landed heavily on the ground, his hands stinging from the impact on cold stone. The door shut with a deafening and final clang that echoed down the seemingly endless halls. He waited until the footfalls of the guards faded, then he slowly sat up, fighting the wave of dizziness that overcame him. He was alone to wallow in his thoughts. The pharaoh was dead? And why was he being accused of the murder? 

A sudden light breeze caught his attention. Wait, a breeze in a dungeon? He looked up to see Change of Heart. Bahku stumbled to his feet and toward the bars.

"Change!"

The angel-demon smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Considering the circumstances. Do you know what happened?"

Change shook her head. "Not exactly. Dark and DM Girl were the ones to find him."

Bahku bowed his head. "Does Celena know yet?"

"No. Both Dark and DM Girl are going to tell her. Though I think it would be better to hear from you or Yami. And Yami isn't in the right…state of mind right now."

"And what can I do? Everyone thinks I'm the one who murdered the pharaoh." Bahku rested his head against the bars. "My execution is at dawn."

"No…" Change reached through the bars and pulled the slave in a half-hug. "Don't give up hope. You can't die."

"He won't."

The monster and teen whirled at the voice. A cloaked figure stepped forth from a shadowed corridor. The person pulled the hood back.

"Yami!"

The prince nodded. "I'm getting you out of here," he said, bringing forth a ring of keys and unlocking the doors.

Surprised, Bahku stepped out. "Why?"

Yami smiled. "You would never do anything…like that. I'm not just going to stand by and watch you die as well." Yami unbuckled his midnight blue cloak and handed it to Bahku. "You'll need this." The ruler turned to Change of Heart. "You better get in your card. Maybe even stay there for awhile. You're an unique guardian and people will put two and two together if they see you with Bahku."

Change nodded and faded, then disappeared altogether. 

Yami withdrew an object from his pocket. "Here's your deck. I've added some things here and there that'll help you out in tough spots. Use it well."

Speechless, Bahku took it.

"Now, let's get out of here." 

Yami turned and ran down a corridor, Bahku following.

~*~

After what seemed like hours to Bahku, the two emerged into the night. Yami led his friend toward the stables. Opening the door, the teens dashed into the building.

"It's about time."

Bahku jumped at the voice. A torch was lit and Bahku spotted the Dark Magician in the corner, stroking a black stallion's mane in one of the stables. Yami walked further into the stables. "You have to get away from here as quickly as possible."

Dark led the black stallion from its paddock and started buckling the saddle on the horse.

"This is Raol. One of my favorites," said the mage as he tightened the cinch on the saddle. "He's good tempered, has great stamina, and he also has an excellent fighting spirit," said Dark, smiling as he moved on to make sure that the saddlebags were secure to the rest of the tack. "He'll get you to the next city by this time tomorrow at the latest."

Bahku smiled, despite the butterflies in his stomach. "You have a way with animals, Dark."

Dark chuckled as the stallion turned to nibble on the mage's hair. Pulling it from the horse's grasp, Dark rubbed Raol on the nose beneath the bridle. "All an animal needs is instruction, a soft hand, and a kind word now and then. And in return he'll serve you faithfully."

Yami intervened. "As much as I hate to break this up, we need to get moving."

Dark nodded and Bahku swung the cloak over his shoulders. Dark grabbed Raol by the reins and led him out, the two humans following.

~*~

At the city gates, the three stopped. 

Yami took a deep breath as he turned to his best friend for nine years. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah," whispered Bahku. He looked up at Yami to see the prince had tears in his eyes. Seeing the weakness in his friend also brought Bahku to tears. "Yami…"

Yami looked up with watery violet eyes. The two smiled and took each other in an embrace. Yami let out a sob as he buried his head in his friend's hair. "Take care of yourself," he whispered.

Bahku closed his eyes. "Yeah, you too, _mer_."

The two pulled away.

Bahku wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Whoever went after your father will be after you sooner or later. Be careful."

"Just worry about yourself."

"Bahku, you must leave now," Dark said softly.

Yami patted Bahku's arm. "It's time."

Bahku nodded, pulling the cloak closer around him. He turned and mounted the stallion in one fluid movement. He looked over at Dark. "Watch Yami and Celena. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Here, take this." The mage handed a scroll to Bahku. "A old, but reliable map. Your path is already marked out. After a long trip, you'll cross the Nile. The closest city is Memphis, which is mainly a business orientated town, and then head out for the Faiyum oasis. There's a small city there that is friendly to people like…in your situation. Some Babylonian citizens also live there. Maybe even Prince Malik is still there before journeying home. I'm sure he'll take you in."

"Thank you," said Bahku, tucking the map into a saddlebag.

Dark nodded back, nervously crossing his arms and looking back at the city, as if expecting soldiers to come running into view at any moment.

Bahku looked back over at Yami, who was trying to compose himself. "I'll be back someday. No matter what."

"I'll try to smooth things over. But I don't know how successful I'll be."

Bahku nodded. "You're going to be an excellent pharaoh and guide to Egypt." He looked through the gates at the desert, which was already starting to turn an orange-red from the rising sun. "I guess this is good-bye then."

Yami nodded back. "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Unable to continue unless breaking into another fit of tears, Bahku pulled the cloak's hood over his face and pulled a covering over the lower part of his face. Then he jerked the reins to bring Raol around, kicked him in the sides, and galloped out the gates of Cairo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: Well, there's part 3. I think this makes it more interesting that Bakura and Yami are now enemies in the present. Why? Well, you'll see….

I know everyone's a little OOC, but this is before we see them in the show or anything so I'm basically making up personalities as I go. Don't worry *winks* Soon, they'll be the characters you all know and *cough* love. *cough*

More reviews = more and faster updates!

Oh! By the by, Memphis is really a city in Egypt and the Faiyum Oasis and the town of Faiyum DO exist. Maybe not in ancient Egypt, but they exist in Egypt nonetheless. ;-)


	4. On My Own

Yami-chan: Hiya loyal fans!! Glad to see ya made it this far. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now, well, it's over in one day. -_~; So I've made pretty good progress on this story. The written version is nearly finished and, for me, I'm flying with the typed version. So, as promised, here's part four!

Disclaimer: Haven't ya learned now I own only a crappy computer and my imagination?! (Which I'm not even sure is totally mine…) I own Genji, Parne, Velnia, Kaira, Rafet, and Caziel. Oh, and Raol is mine, ALL MINE!! HEHEHEHE!!! The horse rules over you all!!

Celtic: *lying on a futon and listening to YC's copy of Final Fantasy Generation S soundtrack* Okay, who let Yami-chan near the milk chocolate candy coins again?

Dark: *shrugs as he messes with the CD controls* Dunno. *goes to track 5, "Man With the Machine Gun," Laguna's battle music* ^_^ I love this song!

Genji: *trying to sleep on the too small beanbag*

Luster: *intensely focused on beating Sephiroth on Final Fantasy VII* Hey, hand some of those chocolate coin candy things over here!!

*Dark and Celtic whap him on the head with their various weapons*

~~~~

__

Thought

Emphasized

/ blah / = monster to monster or master mentally

// blah blah// = master to monster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heat.

Dry.

Dead.

Nothing.

That's what the desert was to Bahku. He had been traveling a good eight to nine hours already. The city of Cairo had long since faded from his line of vision into endless dunes of sand. Bahku slumped forward in the saddle, his head resting against the horse's neck. It was too hot….

He pulled the hood of the cloak further over his head to block out the burning sun. As much as he ached to remove the cloak, it protected him from the sun exposure. The teen reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a pouch of water. There was only about quarter left. Removing the covering over his lower face, he greedily drank the precious liquid. 

Pulling Raol to a stop, Bahku dismounted. His legs almost gave way in weariness and he clutched the horse's stirrups to keep standing. Bahku poured some of the water into the stallion's mouth, who also drank wholeheartedly. After a few moments, Bahku put the pouch back and pulled himself up on the saddle once again. The journey was only beginning. After he crossing the Nile, he still had about another trip across the desert the same length as this one. At least when night fell, it would be cooler out. Now, he could only hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon, Raol let out a small, exhausted whinny. Bahku looked up to see a small settlement. His heart leapt in his chest. The Nile crossing!! The ferry he needed to cross left from that station. Plus, he could also replenish his supplies. He encouraged Raol to a gentle trot. The sooner he got there, the better.

~*~

Within another twenty minutes, Bahku had arrived at the crossing. He sighed in relief when he saw the combination of small, riverside shops and no guards to be seen. He trotted to the nearest shop and dismounted. After securing Raol's reins around a post, he checked his saddlebags where the money Yami had given him should be. Thankfully, it was still there. Yami hadn't had much time to scavenge for him and so had given his friend some of his own money. Pocketing the small bag and grabbing his water pouch, he headed for the store.

Little did he notice the pairs of eyes watching him walk into the shop.

~*~

Bahku breathed deeply in the scent of the store's products of spices, wines, and other items. It was such a relief from the nothingness scent of the desert. As he looked around, he noticed there were little people in the shop. A little concerned, he walked up to the shopkeeper.

Making sure his face was still covered, he gently tapped the man's shoulder. "Uh, sir? Is it always this empty?"

The tall man turned. "Ah, hello. I'm afraid not. It's been a slow couple of months. Usually it's jam packed in here. Everyone's always after the fresh water supply." The brown-haired man studied Bahku. "Ya here to get something?"

"Oh, yes!" Bahku started. He had gotten sidetracked. "I also need some fresh water. I have a long journey ahead."

The shopkeeper nodded and took the pouch. "Where are ya headed?" he asked as he headed behind the corner.

Bahku stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor. "I'm afraid I can't tell."

The man chuckled. "Thought so with all the get-up. Get in trouble or something, young one?"

Bahku's dark eyes widened. "Ah, no.. of course not!" he replied a little too hastily. He shifted his gaze to the shelves of products. "Am I that obvious?" he whispered.

The man laughed again. "No, not really. I just like giving people a hard time, can ya tell?"

Bahku didn't know how to answer the question without getting himself in more trouble.

"It's okay, lad. Don't worry 'bout nothing. I won't rat ya out. By the way, name's Parne. I guess you can't tell me yours?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Ah, it's okay. No hard feelings. Now, how about I get ya some of that water?"

The teen nodded hesitantly.

Parne disappeared into the back room, chuckling to himself.

Sighing in relief, Bahku kept himself occupied by walking around the small shop, looking at the various products and items around the store. Parne seemed like nice guy and all, but he still wasn't safe yet and it wouldn't be wise to release any information about himself yet. 

"Hey, kid."

Bahku turned as Parne emerged from the backroom. He was pleased to see his water pouch nearly bursting off the seams.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Bahku, pulling out his pouch of money.

"Two silver pieces will be enough." (AN: I not sure what currency they had back then. Bear with me)

Bahku pulled out the money and realized he didn't have too much left. He placed the silver pieces in the shopkeeper's hand and received the pouch back.

"Thank you, sir."

Parne waved a hand. "It's nothing. Just watch out. As you just witnessed, clean water's expensive around here. Someone may try to nab it from ya."

A small wave of fear surged through Bahku. "W-what are the chances of that?"

"Ah, don't worry. It's pretty slim." He eyed Bahku. "But it does happen."

Bahku nodded. "Thank you again."

"It's fine. Ya better get going. The ferry leaves in about five minutes."

"Already?!" Bahku exclaimed.

"Yep. Get going!"

Bahku turned and ran towards the door. "Good-bye Parne!"

"Farewell!" The shopkeeper watched the cloaked figure disappear out into the dirt path that served as a street around here. _Watch it, boy. I sense a good spirit in ya. You better not lose it. Too many people will try to take advantage of you._

~*~

Bahku ran out toward Raol in a mad dash. He quickly slid the water pouch back in the saddlebags. 

"Okay, boy," he said, patting the horse on the side. "Time to get going again."

He placed a foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up. 

Just then a hand grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him back. Caught off guard, Bahku fell backwards and landed roughly on the hard ground. He lay there, stunned for a moment, trying to catch his lost breath. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a group of five brutish looking men. One was rummaging through his saddlebags. He victoriously held up the water pouch. 

"Thanks for the water, kid. I don't think you'll need it much longer." The man went to scavenge through Bahku's belongings some more. But suddenly Raol, whose reins had already been untied, reared and lashed out, nearly striking the man. Raol reared again, whinnying loudly, then turned and bolted.

"Damn horse!" yelled the man. He picked up the water pouch and turned to his comrades. 

"What should we do with him?" asked a tall, muscular man.

The tall man who had robbed Bahku, obviously the leader, shrugged. "I don't know. He probably doesn't have anything else on him."

"What about we have some fun?" asked a short and stocky figure. "We haven't had a nice fight for awhile."

"I doubt this runt could even put up a decent fight," mocked the leader. He looked down at Bahku. "Get up, kid."

Mentally scolding himself for letting his guard down, Bahku obeyed. The leader walked up to him. "Well, kid. Aren't you going to defend yourself?" He grabbed Bahku by the front of his cloak. "Huh?"

A sudden feeling of confidence rose in Bahku. He narrowed his eyes, the only part of him visible. "No, I won't. I won't lower myself to your pathetic level."

The thief's black eyes widened. "Why you little--"

Bahku was ready for the blow. The punch landed on the right side of his face, right below his eye. He fell back to the ground, fighting a mix of nausea and dizziness.

"We're not done with you yet, punk." The short man grabbed him and pushed him to another thief. Bahku could already feel the lower part of his face covering falling off. As he was pushed to another man, he retaliated. Having almost no clue to what he was doing, he raised a fist and clumsily, but successfully decked out the tall man. Shocked for a moment at what he had done, he was caught off guard as the another thief punched him in the lower back. Bahku could feel the breath forced out of his lungs. He swayed, but somehow stayed on his feet. He was then pushed roughly to the ground and his hood fell completely off. He wasn't aware of this at the time, trying to catch his breath and get the taste of blood out of his mouth where he had bitten his lip. He sensed rather than saw the thief come up behind him. He struck out with his legs and tripped the thief to the ground. He fell with an 'oof!' that assured Bahku he would be down for some time.

Two down, three to go, thought Bahku. He almost leapt up from the ground and tackled the nearest thief. The teen wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing. He had switched to survival mode. He would do whatever he had to do in order to survive. All that was left was the leader and one of his lackeys.

But the leader looked hesitant. "Screw this! Let's go!"

He turned tail and ran, also taking Bahku's only supply of water with him.

Bahku glared at their retreat, breathing heavily. A sudden wave of pain flared through his side where he had been struck. A broken rib, maybe? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His world grew dark, then faded out completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Bahku was aware of was a pounding pain in his side. The second was the somewhat familiar smell of spices and wine. He weakly tried to open his eyes, but even the dim light forced him to close them.

"Glad to see ya awake, kid."

The voice was familiar and Bahku forced his eyes open.

"Parne?"

The older man smiled and knelt by Bahku's bedside. "How ya doing? Can ya feel everything?"

Bahku started to nod, but he stopped himself. "Yes. But my side, it hurts."

Parne nodded as he lit a smoking pipe. "Thought so. You got clipped there pretty hard. Lucky ya didn't get a broken rib. Just some bruisin'." He looked back down at Bahku. "Well, if ya didn't want to be noticed before, ya sure as hell got yourself noticed now. Not many people can take down three of Clance and his gang. Not to mention your odd looks."

Bahku looked away. "I'm sorry about all the commotion I caused." He managed to sit up, despite his protesting side. "But they attacked me first. It was self-defense."

"Yeah, some self-defense. Geez, those guys were out for hours."

Bahku's eyes widened in alarm. "How long have I been out?!"

"Calm down. Just a few hours. It's dark out already and the ferry has stopped for today."

Bahku growled to himself. He had no money, no water, and no transportation. Not even a horse!

"Oh, by the way, lad. There's been this black stallion hanging around the shop. Nice lookin' animal. I was thinking of taking it myself. But it won't let anyone near it."

Bahku laughed out loud. _At least something has gone right._

Parne just looked at him strangely and sighed. "Well, kid. I say ya should get some sleep. You can be out on the first ferry out if ya get some sleep now. There is a midnight ride, but ya need your rest."

Bahku nodded. "Thank you for everything, Parne."

"Pheesh. It's nothing. It's just nice to know I'm a use to someone around here."

Bahku smiled. "I guess I will get some sleep."

Parne gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "If ya need anything through the night, just holler."

"I'll be fine."

"Then…good night."

"You too."

~*~

Almost as soon as Parne left the room, Bahku's eyes shot open. He would need to leave tonight. He could make the midnight ferry and reach the next city by mid-afternoon. Being as quiet as possible, he gathered his cloak. He couldn't risk taking any water. Besides, the act of thievery, especially from someone that had helped him, seemed horrendous. 

Surprised his own natural stealth, he crept across the room without making a sound, and crept through the door.

~*~

Raol loud a loud whinny at the appearance of its former master. Bahku quickly shushed him and grabbed the trailing reins. Even without being tied down, the horse had stayed put waiting for Bahku to reappear. _Dark sure trained Raol well,_ thought the teen as he lead the stallion away from the building. Checking to see if everything was still in order, Bahku mounted and headed for the station.

~*~

He barely caught the midnight ferry and found out, much to his relief, it was a free charter. Raol didn't even balk at walking onto the seemingly unsteady raft, which surprised Bahku yet again. He was the only passenger and he relaxed in the saddle as the ferry pulled away from shore. It was about a twenty minute ride so he had plenty of time to plan out his trip. He still had another eight to nine hour ride ahead of him, and this time, he didn't even have any water. It was almost a suicide attempt. Bahku shook his head as visions of his own mangled, dehydrated body laying in the sand, the unforgiving scavengers closing in. _Well, let's see if the gods have any future plans for me,_ thought Bahku as they arrived on the western shore. With a cluck of his tongue, Raol was off in another, and perhaps final, canter into the desert night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time the sun rose once again, the former slave was about ready to give up. His water was gone, his rations were gone, and he hurt all over from the brief beatings of the thieves. He was incredibly weary. He often caught himself drifting off to sleep, nearly falling out of the saddle. _But,_ Bahku thought to himself, _a little nap now won't hurt anyone._ He once again rested his head on Raol's neck. His dark eyes slowly closed. A few minutes later, his hand fell limply to his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaira threw her whole body weight on the rope, trying to pull the bucket up from the well. The 7-year-old paused to brush a strand of black blue hair out of her face. At that moment, the rope nearly slid out of her fingers. _Thank goodness. If I lost this bucket Mom would be really mad._ Bracing one foot against the stone wall of the well, she pulled. But her other foot slipped out from under her and she fell.

"Oh no!"

Suddenly a hand grabbed the rope before it disappeared over the pulley and into the water. Kaira looked up to see a cloaked man. With a couple of quick pull, the bucket could be seen and was soon safely on solid ground. 

Kaira smiled up at the figure. "Thank you so much sir!"

But the man suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. Surprised, Kaira walked over to him. "Hey mister?" 

There was no response.

"Kaira!"

The girl looked over her shoulder to see her mother. "_Mewet_! This guy's sick!"

Kaira's mother, Velnia arrived at her daughter's side. "Who is this man?" she questioned.

"Dunno. I almost lost the pail but then he came out of nowhere and caught it for me!"

Velnia knelt next to the figure. She gently turned him over and removed his hood. _He's just a child, _she instantly thought.

"He looks weird," said Kaira.

"Kaira," snapped Velnia. She pressed a finger on his pale neck. "He's alive. Prolonged sun exposure and dehydration. Bring the bucket over here."

Kaira obeyed, carrying the heavy pail over. Velnia cupped some water in her hands and tried to pour it into the teen's mouth. After a couple of attempts, the life giving liquid trickled into the stranger's mouth and he swallowed. After three more hand pulls, the stranger groaned and moved slightly in Velnia's arms. But then he grew still once more.

"Kaira, bring that horse over here. It must belong to him."

The child jumped up and grabbed the stallion's loose reins, then lead it over to the rail. As the horse drank from the bucket, Velnia lifted the teen on the horse, surprised by how light he was. Then she clucked her tongue and they headed back to the city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku slowly awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" he mumbled, his voice rough from thirst.

"You're in our house!" A little girl jumped into his line of vision.

"What city am I in?" he demanded, trying to sit up. But a raven-haired woman he hadn't noticed before gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest."

But Bahku grabbed her arm before she stepped away. "Where am I?"

"The city of Memphis."

Bahku sighed in relief. _Memphis. Good. I made it, but I still need to get to Faiyum and the oasis._

However, the woman protested for him to stay in bed. "My name is Velnia. You had an encounter with my daughter at the well and the heat got to you and you fainted."

Bahku rested a hand over his eyes. He felt so drained both mentally and physically from the past twenty-four hours.

"You're at my inn. You may stay as long as you need. Your horse is being taken care of down at the stables. All you need to do now is rest."

With a sigh, Bahku smiled and nodded.

Velnia also smiled. "You probably be better tomorrow. Maybe even up and moving by next morning." She stood and left the room to leave Bahku to his recovery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Velnia was right. By the next morning Bahku was up and moving again, though after extended periods of standing he felt a little dizzy. Even the bruising on his side had subsided to a tolerable ache. Pulling a shirt over his head and running a hand through his unruly hair, he walked out into the lobby. Velnia sat in a chair looking over scrolls on the table. She looked up as Bahku entered the room. Kaira was nowhere to be seen. 

Sighing, Bahku rested a hand on the nape of his neck. "I never really did thank you for letting me stay here. For free no less."

"It was no problem. Kaira wouldn't have it any other way."

Bahku leaned on the desk. "Anything you need help with?" he asked awkwardly. 

"No. Not right now."

"Where's Kaira? I haven't seen her all day."

Velnia looked up in realization. "She should be back. I told her to be home by noon." She stood up in concern.

"I'll go look for her," volunteered Bahku. "I need to have a look around the city anyway."

Suddenly a scream from the streets caught the two's attention.

"That sounded like Kaira!" gasped Velnia.

Bahku had already ran out the door. He held his arm out to stop Velnia as she tried to pass him.

A man with light brown hair stood next to a Black Jungle Dragon which held Kaira in one of its long talons. The jet black dragon swung its head around as Bahku broke though the crowd that had gathered around the monster and its master.

"Let her go," demanded Bahku, not knowing where his courage came from.

The man snickered. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Let her go, Rafet!" yelled Velnia. 

"You know this jerk?" asked Bahku, turning toward the woman.

Velnia nodded. "Yes. He's been trying to get at my inn and land for ages. But he can not have it unless I give him my consent."

"Which you will!" crowed Rafet. "The tournament grows near, woman. But yet you still do not have a fighter!"

"What tournament?" questioned Bahku. 

Rafet folded his arms across his chest. "The Dragon Duels will be held tomorrow. The duels are conducted in the main square. Dragon monsters are the only types allowed and there are no limits on magic and traps."

"For generations, both Rafet's and my family have used the tournament to decide control over the inn. My husband was supposed to be the duelist this year, but…" Velnia looked at the ground. "He met with an accident a couple of months ago along the Nile while retrieving supplies. He never returned."

Shaking his head, Bahku stepped forward. "I will be Velnia's fighter."

Rafet laughed. "You? A child? Do you even have a deck?"

"Yes I do." Bahku withdrew his deck from his belt.

Rafet laughed again. "Fine. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The dragon threw Kaira to the ground and followed his master's departure.

Velnia ran over to Kaira and hugged the child to her chest. She looked up at Bahku. "Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you."

Bahku slunk to his knees as he looked at his deck. "I've never dueled before in a real match with real stakes. I'm pretty sure I have at least one dragon."

Velnia rested a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said again.

Bahku smiled weakly. "Don't thank me until I win."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku spent that night rearranging his deck, separating dragon monsters from the others. He also kept some of his best magic and trap cards. His hands flew through the cards until he froze at the sight of a familiar monster. The teen's hand trembled as he lifted the card closer to the candlelight. 

"The Punished Eagle," he whispered.

Miren's Guardian monster. Closing his eyes, Bahku called forth the wind monster. A soft screech alerted him. When he opened his dark eyes, a large silver eagle sat on his bedpost, looking over Bahku with a golden eye. 

Bahku slowly walked over. "Hello there." He held out his arm and the raptor transferred itself from the post to his dark arm. Bahku winced as the monster's sharp talons cut into his skin. With his free hand, he gently rubbed the red markings on the Punished Eagle's forehead. 

When he was comfortable with the weight, he let the monster perch back on the post. His eyes straying across the room, he spotted his saddlebags, now empty. He grabbed them and flopped back down on the bed with his project forming in his mind. Pulling a dagger from his belt, he cut the stitches of the bags so the large piece of leather lay open and flat. Within a couple of hours, Bahku had a crude falconer's glove. As he slid it on his left arm it reached halfway up his lower arm and left his fingers bare, the rest of his hand and lower arm covered with the leather. Then, standing back up, he nudged the monster back on his arm. This time, the Punished Eagle's talons didn't even touch his skin. 

For the next hour or so, Bahku spent his time trying to establish a communication link with the winged beast. Even un-humanoid monsters could be heard through a mental link with their masters. Bahku had seen this with Seito and his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Only soft bits and pieces came trough though. With a sigh, he rested the eagle back on its perch. Then he slid his two decks into his pockets and lay down on the bed. He would need his sleep for the competition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bahku awoke with a start. He must've finally drifted off. As he sat up and stretched, he looked out the window. The sun rose over the buildings, bathing everything in a fiery reds and oranges. The sight panged him deep within as he longed for Cairo once more. Shaking his head, he crawled out of bed, rousing the Punished Eagle from its sleep. It let out a soft scolding screech at its master. Bahku smiled and let the large bird climb onto his arm. "Oh, quiet you."

As he headed out into the lobby, he was surprised to see Velnia already up and moving.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

The teen shrugged. "As best as I could."

Velnia's gaze then traveled to the preening bird perched on Bahku's arm. "Is that a monster?"

"Oh, yes. The Punished Eagle. He's actually quite friendly."

Velnia hesitantly stepped forward. "Can I touch him?"

"Of course. He likes being rubbed on the forehead. Yeah, right there on the markings."

The woman cautiously ran a finger over the red symbol. She was surprised how soft the eagle's feathers were. Then she sighed and let her hand fall back to her side. "Down to business. I'll show you where the main plaza is now if you have nothing else to do. The elimination rounds will be starting soon but you and Rafet are automatically in because your match is considered a special event."

Bahku swallowed nervously. "Well, let's get going!" he said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he felt.

"Wait for me!"

Kaira ran into the room and grabbed Bahku's arm. "I'm going too!"

Bahku looked over at Velnia. "Is it wise for her to come?"

Velnia shrugged. "I can't stop here. She'll sneak out even if we leave her and I'd rather have her near me where I can keep an eye on her than her wondering around alone."

Bahku nodded. "Fine then. Let's go." The trio headed out into the already crowding streets.

Bahku was in awe at the large buildings and the sheer number of people and merchants setting up their booths.

"The Dragon Duels brings a wide variety of people to the city," explained Velnia. "The perfect place for a business."

After nearly another fifteen minutes of weaving through the ever increasing crowds, they came upon the main plaza and its arena, which was being blocked off by guards. Bahku shrunk back a bit at the sight of the scarlet clad figures, earning a curious glance from Velnia. 

"Do you want to go see the inside of the stadium?"

Pass the guards, Bahku relaxed. "Sure, why not?"

But Velnia led them straight to a guard. The large man tensed at the trio approached, but then relaxed when he spotted Velnia.

"You're the woman who owns the inn, aren't you?" he questioned.

Velnia nodded. "Yes. This is my duelist." She gestured to a extremely nervous Bahku. "He wants to see the dueling arena."

"Go right ahead. The preliminaries for the normal tournament are being held right now anyway."

"Thank you."

The guard stepped aside and let them in. Bahku let out a soft sigh of relief. _I guess the news of the pharaoh hasn't reached here yet. _The Punished Eagle drew him out of his thoughts by grabbing some strands of his white hair in his beak and pulling. Bahku winced and lightly tapped the monster on the head. It let out a squawk of indignation and shook its head. Velnia laughed at the two's antics. Confused for a moment at the woman's laugh, Bahku shortly caught on and also laughed. But it was cut short as he entered the arena.

The sheer size took the teen's breath away. The outdoor arena rivaled the one at the palace. Looking down from one of the wooden railings, he could see the preliminaries going on below. A monster's defeated roar rose up along with the breeze of the changing dimensions as it was returned back to the Shadow Realm from where it came. That duel was over. Bahku leaned over the railing as he saw the loosing duelist collapse.

"What's wrong with him?" he exclaimed to Velnia, brown eyes wide with fear and concern.

Velnia looked over, surprised, at Bahku. "He was defeated. His soul has been banished to the Shadow Realm, of course. Didn't you know?"

Bahku slunk to his knees in horror. "That's terrible…" he whispered. 

Velnia looked over with pity towards him. _I thought he knew. But, didn't he say he's never participated in a real Shadow Game before? What if he loses he soul for my cause?_

"Bahku."

The former slave looked over to her with fearful eyes.

"You don't have to participate in the tournament. At least not on my behalf."

Bahku shook himself out of his reverie. "Velnia, I owe you one. Besides…" He let the Punished Eagle perch on the railing. "…I need to learn to master the Shadow Games one way or another." Bahku looked out over the dueling arena and towards the blistering Egyptian sands he had traveled earlier. Velnia looked over at him, then sighed and looked away.

~~~

Rafet smirked as he spotted that woman and the white-haired boy. "I'm surprised you showed up, woman."

Velnia whirled, her eyes narrowing as she saw who addressed her. "Of course I would come. With or without a duelist. I'm not a coward."

Rafet sneered. "Your fighter should be saying that."

Bahku turned to make eye contact. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous, but I'm not going to back out," he stated in an unwavering tone. "I'm not a coward," he hissed, eyes turning hard and his voice dangerously soft.

Velnia backed away, concerned at the teen's sudden personality change. She cautiously rested a hand on his shoulder. The dark aura that seemed to surround him disappeared. 

"You okay?" asked the raven-haired woman. 

Bahku shook his head, as if to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Which is a good thing," interjected Rafet. "For our match is about to begin. Follow me." Rafet turned and started down the worn steps that descended to the dueling floor.

As a vote of confidence, the Punished Eagle gently crooned towards its master. Bahku smiled and gently rubbed its forehead. "Keep an eye on him, okay?"

The innkeeper nodded. "Good luck."

Bahku nodded back and started down the steps. "I'll need it," he mumbled under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I can't write a duel to save my life, so I'm skipping to a different setting. I'll come back to Bahku nearly at the end of the match. Oh and for the next scene, which is mainly focused on the monsters, including one of my bishy OC's, here's the advice on the monster's names. In a narrative sense, when no one's talking, I'll refer to them by their "given" names such as Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, etc. When they talk to one another, out of hearing of humans, they use each others "true" names such as Calypse, Sage, etc. Genji is the exception, though. I'll always call him Genji, being his true name, while his given name is Rane.

And now onto Cairo…

"My lord, a proposition from the builders near the Nile…"

"Your Highness, a petition from the people requesting--"

"Your Excellency, a report from the scouts near the border."

Yami was trying desperately not to lash out at all the squabbling officials and delegates. He rubbed his eyes, ignoring the smeared kohl on his face. "One at a time," growled the new pharaoh. But only another set of arguments broke out among the politicians and messengers.

"Half of you, come with me!" came a voice over the crowd.

Yami looked up and sighed in relief as he saw his Guardian at the chamber doors. He gave a small wave at the mage. Dark smiled back. He knew the pressure that was being exerted on the 15-year-old. Yami hadn't even had time to grieve his father's death. And without Bahku around to help cheer him up, Dark had to up his participation in his charge's decisions. 

The blue and brown clad figures separated, grumbling as part made their way over to the Dark Magician.

"I'll take care of some of these issues, _hm_. I'll be back by this evening." _Hopefully,_ thought Dark.

Yami nodded. "Don't forget the dinner. I'll see you then."

~*~

Dark walked slowly down the palace halls, shearing off another delegate's issues quickly and expertly. They each departed to their duties until only one was left.

"And what do you need?" asked the mage.

Wordlessly, the delegate handed Dark a scroll. Watching the man ahead of him with his peripheral vision, the Guardian scanned over the paper. Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks and Dark nearly ran into him.

"What was that for?!" demanded Dark, the frustration of the day wearing his patience thin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," sneered the delegate, a smirk on his features. "But we have reached our destination."

"What?" Dark looked around. He had been so intrigued of the contents of the scroll, he had mindlessly followed the delegate, whose name he now remembered was Caziel, without thinking of a destination. The area he found himself in, he had never seen before, which surprised the magician for he knew the palace like he knew his spell books.

The sound of many footsteps on the dank stone caused him to whirl around. Dozens of cloaked figures had surrounded him, boxing him in the middle of the room. Sensing danger, Dark formed his staff in his hands.

"Caziel, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Caziel only laughed.

"I demand to know what's going on here!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, monster."

The cloaked figures suddenly surged forward, wrenching the mage's staff out of his hands and forcing him against the wall. His wrists were quickly shackled together and chained to the stone wall before he could react. Task done, the figures lined the wall like ghosts, silently watching and waiting.

Caziel stepped into the middle of the room to address the Dark Magician. "You are the pharaoh's Guardian which means you're held in high respect. Almost as much as the kid himself." Caziel spat on the floor, expressing his hatred at the pharaoh. "But you are still a monster. A level of life below humans to serve humans."

"That isn't true," hissed Dark, sapphire eyes burning.

"Oh but it is." Caziel stepped forward and seized Dark's right wrist. "Why else would you have the same mark as a good for nothing slave?" Caziel forced Dark's clenched hand open and traced his finger lightly over the brand. Dark growled and pulled back.

Caziel chuckled. "What? Don't even like contact with humans?" He stepped closer. "While on the subject of slaves, I've heard you aided in the escape of Yuugioh's half-breed servant. I forget his name."

Dark's eyes widened. _How could he know?!_

Caziel shook his head. "Well, a slave's name does not matter." A smirk crept over the black-haired politician's face. "After all, isn't that why you are know as only one Dark Magician among many?"

An unfamiliar falling sensation settled itself in the mage's stomach. "It doesn't matter," he whispered.

"What? Don't you even have a name?"

"Of course I do!" snapped Dark.

"Well then why don't you share it with us?" teased Caziel, motioning to the still figures among the shadows.

But Dark was silent. His true name, or any other monster's for that matter, was to remain a secret only to be shared with companions.

"Ooh, stubborn one. Ah but by the time I'm done with you both your will and spirit shall be broken."

One of the cloaked figures came forth and Dark was filled with terror as he spotted the Cat Of Nine Tails whip in his hand. (AN: For those of you who don't know what a Cat Of Nine Tails whip is, it is a whip with nine leather lashes with either metal of bone shards at the end of the 'tails'.) Caziel smiled. "Let's see if you bleed like us, monster."

~*~*~*~

A brutal hour later, the once proud mage lay on the dank stone in a pool of his own blood. His breaths came in ragged, pain filled gasps and his sweat tangled hair fell in his face. The evil human, Caziel stood over him, whip still in hand. The politician then kneeled by the crumpled Guardian, wearing a sick grin on his face. Caziel wiped a hand over Dark's torn back. The mage gasped at the horrible pain. 

Caziel looked down at the blood that stained his hand. "I guess we do have something in common, monster. We both bleed." He wiped his hand on Dark's face, leaving a crimson streak on his pale skin. "We're closer than I thought," he sneered and he stood. "Well I enjoyed our little meeting. I hope we can arrange another in the future."

"Which won't be happening anytime soon," came a new voice.

"What?!" cried Caziel, whirling about. The delegate died that way, his severed head keeping that same look of confusion and hate.

Two figures landed in the middle of the room. The first was an elf warrior wearing green armor and holding a broadsword which had blood glistening off the blade. The second person was a tall humanoid wearing black and gold armor, his long red hair tied back and flowing down his shoulders.

"Luster, take out the priests while I get Dark!" yelled Celtic.

The Black Luster Soldier nodded and charged at the nearest enemy, curved scimitar ready to strike. 

Celtic ran to comrade, who was barely clinging to consciousness. The elf's amber eyes were wide in disbelief. "Damn it. Calypse how could they do this to you?" Anger flashing in his eyes, Celtic raised his sword and brought it down on the chains that bound his friend and leader. Then he sheathed his sword. _Now how to carry him without injuring him further?_

"Celtic! I think it's time we made our escape!" yelled Luster, cutting down another priest. The cloaked figures were flooding into the room, this time armed. Celtic ducked as a throwing knife missed him by a hair, literally. Blonde strands fluttered to the ground. 

"I agree!" he yelled back. The warrior looked down at Dark. "Sorry, buddy. But I gotta get you out of here one way or another." Kneeling down, Celtic swung the mage over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. The new sudden stab of pain was too much for the Guardian and he lost the battle for consciousness. His head fell limply against Celtic's back. Within a couple of minutes, the three monsters had escaped into open air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was trouble brewing in Cairo and one of the first steps of decension for the Shadow Games had passed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(AN: For the duel I know I screwed some rules up like playing certain magic cards on your opponent's turn but HEY! I told you I stink at writing duels!) 

Back at the arena…

Despite his weariness, Bahku yelled out loud as his powered up Darkfire Dragon defeated Rafet's Dragon Zombie. Bahku was winning, his life points at 1600 and Rafet's now at 900. _I can't believe I'm winning against an experienced duelist!_ he thought happily. All of his moves came naturally for him and, up until this point, he and Rafet had been even. But the toll of the Shadow magic was wearing on both of them. Bahku's hands were trembling and Rafet was almost to his knees. 

The older man glared at the flaming Darkfire Dragon, its equip of Dragon Nails glittering in the sunlight. _An attack power of 2100. _Rafet glanced at his hand. A variety of weaker dragons and his Guardian's card was in his current hand. But his Guardian would be equal to Bahku's monster attack-wise. Growling, Rafet drew a card and cackled out loud. 

"You've done well, kid. But not good enough. First I play Black Jungle Dragon King in attack mode!" Rafet's Guardian roared to life in the stadium. "And then I play De-Spell to rid your dragon of its power up." The Darkfire Dragon hissed in surprise as its attack dropped to its original 1500.

"No!" yelled Bahku.

"And now, my Guardian. Attack!" The Black Jungle Dragon King's long neck elongated and a stream of fire erupted from its mouth. The Darkfire Dragon roared in pain and then exploded, flames landing back on Bahku. The white-haired teen hastily put them out and watched his life points drop to 1000. With a sigh of relief, he noted he was still ahead.

"Your turn, boy. Unless you're ready to back out?" crowed Rafet.

Bahku didn't respond to his jeers and drew his next card. He gasped at his luck but then a smirk crept across his features. "I call upon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"What?!" cried Rafet.

A sleek black dragon appeared across from the Black Jungle Dragon King, its crimson eyes showing eagerness for battle.

"Red Eyes! Attack his Black Jungle Dragon King!"

Rafet nearly panicked but then managed to come up with a strategy. "I play Paralyzing Potion to stop your Red Eyes in its tracks!" A vile green substance fell from the sky and covered the winged black dragon. It screeched in pain as it fell to the ground, flapping its wings futilely, unable to attack. Bahku growled as the tables were turned once again.

"Oh, too bad," mocked Rafet. "You finally get a powerful monster like that on the field and it can't attack unless you get rid of my Paralyzing Potion! And now, it's my turn." He then played a magic card. "I use Ookazi, which lowers your life points by 800."

"Damn," muttered Bahku under his breath as his life points dwindled to a mere 200.

"And since I can't do anymore during my turn, it's your move."

Gritting his teeth, Bahku drew. "I play Armored Glass which destroys any power up equipped to a monster! And then I equip my Red Eyes with a new Dragon Nails, raising his attack to 3100!"

"No!" yelled Rafet.

Bahku smirked. "I think you know what's coming next. Red Eyes, attack with Molten Fireball!" A barrage of spherical flames erupted from the dragon's mouth. The Black Jungle Dragon King, carelessly left in attack mode, slunk to the ground roaring in defeat. Bahku had won.

"No! How could this happen!" cried Rafet. Bahku didn't respond as he wearily fell to his knees and the Red Eyes disappeared. 

"Bahku!"

The teen turned to see Velnia and Kaira running towards him. Kaira jumped in his arms, knocking him back to the ground, laughing. Velnia watched with a smile.

"You did excellent. You're a natural."

"Thanks," responded Bahku as he slowly got to his feet.

Suddenly he noticed the guards talking near the entrance and motioning towards him. As one turned, Bahku gasped. "Kaju."

"What?" asked Velnia, confused.

"Uh, look, I have to go," stammered the former slave as he handed Kaira back to her mother. "The next city is only about 3 hours, right?"

"Yes, but--"

The guards suddenly started towards them. "Crap. I got to go. Thanks for everything!!" yelled Bahku as he took off at a run towards the other exit. He could hear the shouts of alarm from the guards behind him. As he turned to look behind him he suddenly ran into something hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch," he groaned, holding your head. When he opened his eyes, he saw the guard from earlier that had let him in.

Bahku braced himself for the worst but, "Are you okay?"

His eyes shot open. "Wha--?"

"I asked if you were okay. You were in quite a hurry."

Bahku laughed nervously as he got to his feet. "Yeah, you see, um…" He looked behind him to see the guards appear from behind the corner. The guard in front of him suddenly made the connection.

"I'm sorry for this," apologized Bahku, making a split second decision. He raised a fist and punched the guard in the stomach, causing him to double over. Bahku took that moment to jump over him and out onto the streets. "I'm sorry!" he yelled again.

Quickly he ducked into an alleyway parallel from the inn. _Why do I feel this is all going to become a habit?_ he mused. Dashing into the inn, the duelist grabbed his stuff and quickly saddled Raol who sensed his urgency and stamped his hoof in impatience. Bahku leapt onto the horse's back, the Punished Eagle perching behind him. As he erupted from the stables, surprised cries came from the guards but Bahku was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cairo…

With a groan, Dark slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hey Calypse. Good to see you're finally awake."

"It's Apocalypse," corrected Dark instantly. 

The Celtic Guardian stepped into his line of vision and shrugged. "All that matters is that you're okay. Milyna did a great job in patching you up. Asura's been worried sick about you."

Dark tried to sit up but his fatigued muscled wouldn't obey. "Is Milyna okay?" The Mystical Elf almost always overworked herself as a healer, spending too much energy.

"She's fine."

"Asura?"

Celtic laughed. "I think she's more than okay because her little Darkie can't escape her now. I still can't believe she's your counterpart."

"Neither can I at times," mumbled the indigo-haired spellcaster.

"Calypse!!"

"Speak of the devil," whispered Celtic.

Dark Magician Girl ran into the room and nearly glomped Dark but she restrained herself as she saw the other mage's condition. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and I'll explain later," he sighed.

"'Sura, I think you should let him rest for awhile."

Dark Magician Girl turned on the elf. "Too bad, Sage! I'm staying with him," she protested, brushing strands of blonde hair from her face.

"Please Asura? I do need some rest," asked Dark, trying to sound as pathetic as possible earning a well hidden snicker from Celtic.

Dark Magician Girl's bottom lip quivered and her emerald eyes misted with tears. Dark and Celtic sighed. 

"You can come back later, okay?"

"Okies Darkie!" she responded. Dark sighed once again as the female mage departed. When she was gone, he turned to his comrade.

"Where's Ryon? I thought I heard his voice earlier."

Celtic shrugged. "Who knows where he is? I haven't seen him since we rescued you. Maybe he went off to find another job."

Dark shook his head. "Why won't he just stay in the city like the rest of us?"

Celtic turned to his friend and gently tapped him on the head, earning a glare from the mage. "Hello! Do any of us stay in the palace besides you, Calypse?"

Dark didn't bother fixing Celtic's mentioning of his name. He lay back down on his stomach, the soft sheets tickling bare skin. A light knock at the door alerted them. The door slowly opened and a pale haired figure stepped in. In fact, he seemed all pale even his robes, except for some blue trimmings and the figure's brilliant blue eyes. "I hope I'm not disturbing your rest," he apologized in a quiet voice.

"Genji! I haven't seen you for awhile. How are you and your master?"

Genji sat down in a nearby chair and nervously wrung his delicate hands together, his long nails flashing in the candlelight. "Master Seito is…"

"Yes?" prodded Celtic.

"…different."

"What do you mean?" asked Dark, concerned.

Genji looked down at the floor. "He seems…colder and indifferent to me and the others. He doesn't pay much attention to me and my brothers any more except to duel."

"That is unusual," mused Dark. He had known Seito somewhat when he was younger because the apprentice used to cause mischief with Yami and Bahku years ago. In the short times he had talked with Seito, he had struck him as a rather quiet but intelligent and stubborn young boy. _But I haven't seen him for awhile or had an one on one conversation with him lately. He always seems to be working with Heishin or practicing his studies or dueling abilities._

The dragon in disguise walked over to a candle near Dark's bed. "I'm worried about him. And Heis--" he abruptly cut himself off.

Dark furrowed his brow and pushed himself to his elbows. "What's wrong?"

Genji turned away to gaze out a window.

"What about Heishin?"

The monster jumped and whirled around. "I-it's nothing."

Celtic raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh and I'm a Kuriboh."

"Look Blue Eyes…" Genji cringed at Dark's tone. "…you can tell us. It will keep you, your brothers, and your charge safe."

The pale figure turned his gaze back out the window, nervously playing with the shorter strands of his knee-length hair. "I can't," he whispered.

Dark closed his eyes. "Fine. I see." He settled himself back under the blankets. "You may go," he stated, his tone obviously saying it wasn't a request.

Genji nodded slightly and silently left the warrior and mage.

Dark sighed into his pillow.

"I'm worried about him," said Celtic, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"As am I, Sage," replied Dark. "We need to somehow keep an eye on him."

"The question is, how? None of us are allowed in the shrine."

"But who then?"

Squeaking from the ajar door caught their attention. A small brown furred, three toed creature was bouncing down the hall past the room. It peeked in with large eyes curiously at the two other monster.

An evil smirk crossed Celtic's features. "I have just the monster."

~*~*~*~

"Go on! Go in!" urged Celtic.

"Is this even going to work?" sighed Luster bored, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"Of course it is, Ryon. It was my idea."

The fiery haired warrior rolled his lavender eyes. "We're doomed."

Celtic paid no attention to his comrade, too busy trying to coax the poor trembling Kuriboh into the temple shrine. It had just been minding its own business, going for a little stroll around the palace and look what happens. Two bigand strong monsters had jumped into its path and had been forced to go 'investigate' a big, dark foreboding place. Not to mention earlier, a servant had mistaken it for a mophead. The Kuriboh was having an absolutely great day.

Celtic was obviously having little success in his endeavors. Growing frustrated, the elf stood. "Blasted little...thing."

"Very creative."

"Quiet. I'm thinking."

"We are doomed," mumbled Luster. Then he knelt by the poor trembling Kuriboh. "Look, little fellow. Me and this idiot--" Kuriboh nodded furiously at this. "--need your help. We need you to check in on the youngest Blue Eyes White Dragon. Can we trust you with this important task?"

The Kuriboh nodded and proudly hopped towards the entranceway and into the temple. Luster stood, smiling.

"I have an idea!" yelled Celtic. "We can steal some butter from the kitchen, make a slippery path, then slide the Kuriboh into the entrance! Yes, that's perfect!"

Luster hit his fellow warrior on the back of the head and then walked away.

"But-- Wait! Ryon! How about this? Hey wait, where did the Kuriboh go?"

~*~*~*~

Dark wearily opened his eyes as he heard the door open once more. Celtic was grumbling about something and Luster had a smug smile.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine," answered Luster before Celtic even got a word out. In retaliation, the elf stuck his tongue out at the ritual monster. "All we can do is wait. It shouldn't take too long."

As if to confirm that statement, sudden squeaking erupted from the window. Luster opened the blind and the Kuriboh hopped in, squeaking its little head off. 

"What is it?" asked Dark.

"I can't understand it," growled Luster.

"Let's just follow it and check it out," suggested Celtic.

"I'm coming as well," stated Dark, wincing as he pushed the covers back.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so," retorted Celtic, pushing the mage back on the bed.

Dark glared at him. "We all heal faster than humans. In a couple days, Ill be fine. I'm coming whether you want me to or not. Genji might be a rival, but I won't abandon him."

Sapphire met amber as there was a glaring match between the two, but then Celtic broke away. 

"Fine. Get dressed and we'll meet you in the hall."

Dark nodded as the other two, uh, three monsters left the room. Wincing as he slid his violet robes on, neglecting his armor with a shake of his head, he grabbed his staff and forced himself to stand on his own two feet. He wavered for a second, but quickly caught his balance. His companions looked up as he emerged into the hallway, and then they headed for the temple.

~*~*~*~

"Ow! Watch it, Sage!"

"Sorry! I can't see a blasted thing!"

"Just follow the Kuriboh," sighed Dark behind the two warriors. "It knows the way."

The four emerged from the dim halls into another corridor, this time lit with torches every few feet, illuminating the murals on the wall. The Kuriboh squeaked and leapt down the hall, occasionally looking back at the other three creeping monsters. 

"Let's go," urged Dark, pushing Celtic and Luster down the hall. The Kuriboh led them down the corridor to a small dueling arena. Spotting two figures and seeing Luster abruptly stop ahead of him, Dark pulled Celtic behind the wall before he walked into plain view. 

"Why do you refuse to fight?!"

"Master, please! This isn't right!"

"What I say is right! Now transform!"

"No! Plea--"

A slap was heard and a body falling heavily to the ground.

Dark rushed forward, but kept himself hidden, as did the others. He couldn't believe what he saw. The Blue Eyes, still in human guise, was on the floor of the arena, holding a hand to his cheek. His long hair shadowed his face and his expression, but the tears falling silently was proof enough of how he felt. 

Seito stood over his Guardian, his blank blue eyes furious. He knelt and grabbed Genji by the scruff of his robes. "I told you to transform, monster. I need you for the duel tonight. I will not tolerate another act of disobedience from you."

The dragon's sapphire eyes shifted to the floor, anywhere except for his charge's face. "Master, please. Something is wrong with you. You've changed."

Seito dropped Genji to the ground. "Why you-- You have no right to judge me!" The priest raised a hand to strike Genji again.

A load roar startled him. A large white dragon charged Seito, who just barely jumped out of the way, the end of his purple cloak shredded. The older Blue Eyes settled itself between its brother and Seito. /Master, please stop this,/ it pleaded. Genji understood his brother's roars and growls while Seito heard it translated mentally.

"Slace, I told you not to interfere in my affairs."

Slace roared. /I will interfere when it involves my little brother!/ The dragon stepped forward threatingly. 

"You will pay for your actions," growled Seito as he withdrew a card from his deck. "Dragon Capture Jar!"

A large golden, dragon shaped pot appeared. With a roar of anguish, the older Guardian was sucked into the jar.

"NO!" cried Genji. He leapt forward but it was too late. "Tsuki!

The pot's eyes glowed red as it faded. Genji crumpled to the ground, unfamiliar tears flowing from his beautiful blue eyes, his long robes tangling around his ankles. 

Seito, who was trying to catch his breath from the quick summon, straightened and walked over to the crying teenager. "Let that be a lesson to you, dragon. I might consider releasing your brother if you grant me a flawless victory tonight."

"Yes, master," whispered the Guardian.

"Now transform."

Sadly, Genji stood in defeat. White wings unfolded from his back and wrapped around his slim body. There was a small flash of light and a Blue Eyes White Dragon stood in Genji's place.

Seito smirked. "Good."

The young dragon bowed its head humbly and lay down on the ground, showing submission to its master.

"Very good."

Dark clenched his fists. This wasn't right.

"Calypse, wait!" Celtic whispered loudly as the mage leapt from his spot and charged into the stadium.

"Seito!"

The priest whirled around as the Blue Eyes looked up. /Calypse! Get out of here!/

"No. I don't know how long this has been gong on, but it's not right," hissed Dark, his eyes hard and his body trembling with anger.

Seito smirked. "Dark Magician, I suggest you leave here now and not say a word of this to anyone."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Perhaps."

"Dark!" Celtic and Luster ran in front of Dark, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords.

"We'll figure this out later when you're well," said Luster. "I'm even with the Blue Eyes' so I can hold my own."

"You can't fight him!"

"You two just get out."

/Yes, please,/ begged the dragon.

"Genji…"

Luster nodded to Celtic. The elf grabbed Dark around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Stop it! Put me down this instant!" roared the mage, dropping his staff.

Celtic quickly departed, as Luster followed after, his eyes not leaving the master and monster in the arena.

~*~*~

Celtic dumped his comrade on the bed and quickly jumped back as the mage lashed out.

"What was that for?!"

"You're too weak now and even at full strength you couldn't defeat Genji."

"Who said he would attack?" retorted the spellcaster.

"Think, Calypse," said Celtic as he tapped the slimmer monster on the head. "Genji's brother was at stake. Who do you think he cares for most? A rival or his own sibling?"

Dark sighed and winced as the slashes across his back erupted into a new ferocity of pain. "I had to do something. I couldn't let it happen to anyone, not after.."

Celtic looked away. He knew what Dark was referring to. Yami had not been the kind mage's first master. The elf didn't know all the details, but Dark's old and first master had been extremely abusive to his monsters and forced them to do almost impossible physical labor. Dark had been a lucky one as the Shadow Realm pulled him back into its reaches to wait for another master. And another chance.

Celtic looked over at the mage, who was staring at the floor. "Seito has changed," he stated quietly. "The whole city and its citizens are changing for the worst. The Shadow Games are whirling dangerously out of control…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YC: *stretches* Yeah!! Another chapter done! *looks at her notebook and moans* Three more chapters?! You've got to be kidding! *starts crying*

Genji: *comforts her* Don't worry, all the nice people will review and make you feel better. Right?

YC: *glares* They better. Or I'll send evil Seito to your house.

By the by, does Tsuki's (Slace's) personality seem somewhat familiar? Let's see, he has a little brother whom he's over protective about. Who could it be? *the Irony Gods laugh out loud*

Just for reference, I kinda based Genji off of Yue in Cardcaptor Sakura. At least in looks, only Genji's more kawaii! ^__^

Genji: *blushes*

YC: See! Kawaii-ness a work!

Yue: But, what about me?

YC: *double-glomps Genji and Yue* Don't worry my little moon babe. You're always one of my top bishie-boys!

Yue: Should I be grateful or afraid?


	5. The End or the Beginning?

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this thing…check previous chapters. I own Genji, Yume and also Calypse, Sage, Ryon and the other monster's personalities.

YC: Well, Bahku's story ends this chapter, but I'm continuing through everybody's past not just Bakura's. 

Genji: *looking at his part in later chapters* But…this is mean…

YC: *hugs her little kawaii OC* But don't you think angst always makes a character more bishy? Examples being Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII, Kuja from FFIX, I guess a little for Sephiroth in FFVII, Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura, Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing and a lot more that I don't feel like naming…

Genji: *gulps nervously*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the relatively short journey, the small town rose in Bahku's view. With a smile, he gently urged Raol into an easy lope. The duelist felt incredible well despite the desert heat. _I'm adjusting already,_ he thought as he looked up at the wide open sky. The Punished Eagle swooped in from nowhere and landed on Bahku's shoulder. It rubbed its head against it master affectionately. The former slave smiled and rubbed the monster on the forehead when it chirped happily. 

Within another half hour, Bahku reached the entrance of the small town. Yes, it was quite a small town, more of a settlement really, but it was well maintained and beautiful in its simplicity. The whole village was surrounded by a simple wooden fence but Bahku sensed something more to it. There was also a magical barrier that surrounded the town. Though it was deceiving, the rickety fence was a station point for the protective spell. No one would be able to enter except through the gates, which he now arrived at. The Punished Eagle shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of magic in the air but a soft whistle from Bahku kept it stationary.

Two heavily armed guards stopped his advance as he neared the entrance. Bahku noted with relief that they were not royal guards, but still some sort of organized military of a foreign type that the teenager didn't recognize. 

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" demanded the first man. 

"My name is Bahku," he replied, trying to sit straight in the saddle, though the lingering winds blowing his long bangs in his face stopped any attempt of trying to be dignified. " I was told I could find refuge here."

"Under what circumstances?"

Bahku faltered. How would he tell them?

"Let him pass," came a voice from the shadows.

The guards bowed and stepped aside and a figure emerged from beside the stone wall of the entry way.

"Malik!"

The prince smiled. "I'd never thought I'd see you here, Bahku. Come on, enter."

The white haired teen smiled and nodded. He guided Raol through the gates which were shut abruptly after he passed, startling both him and the Punished Eagle, which ruffled its feathers in annoyance.

"The stables are this way," pointed Malik, leading the way.

Bahku quickly boarded Raol and dismounted. Malik waited patiently, leaning against a wooden support.

"So what did bring you here?"

Bahku sighed and told his story.

~*~*~*

"The pharaoh's dead?!" exclaimed Malik.

"Yeah…" said Bahku quietly.

"Oh geez…" Malik ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. The teen flopped down on a nearby hay bale, ignoring the golden strands that tangled in his recently settled hair. Bahku mimicked his actions nearby, the Punished Eagle settling itself on an overhead rafter and watching over the town with a golden gaze. 

Malik sighed. "So you were blamed for the murder? But why you?"

Bahku shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Who do you think the murderer was?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Bahku, jumping back to his feet.

Malik cringed. "Sorry, but this is a big deal."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The former slave sighed and leaned against the wall.

"There isn't much I can do," said the tanned figure laying in the hay. "I don't dare tell anyone else. All I can do is offer you refuge and perhaps some protection. That is all."

"And I thank you for that."

"But, if worst comes to worst, I don't have much power. If Egyptian officials come looking for you… Let's just say I don't want to start a war."

Bahku absorbed the solemn words as he silently walked out of the stables and looked over the seemingly endless desert. Somewhere out there lay his home. Cairo.

"I'll be back there soon. I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two years later…

(age 17)

"Stop him!"

"He's getting away!"

Royal guards ran from their posts at their comrade's shouts.

"What is it?! What's going on?!"

"_Itja!_ Tomb robber!"

The guard gasped. A tomb robber here?! It was suicide! The guard was so strong!

~*~*~*~

A green cloaked figure scampered into the shadows and settled behind a ruined wall. He dropped a large heavy bag on the ground and pulled back the cloak's hood to wipe perspiration from his face. A white-haired young man ran a hand though his hair.

"Phew. Almost looks like they were expecting me."

Voices erupted nearby and the thief pressed himself against the wall. Three guards ran past him, yelling to one another. 

The tomb robber smirked as they disappeared around the corner. "Heh. Flawless." He hoisted the bag over his shoulder, pulled his hood up and raced to where his escape was hidden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malik looked up from his drawing at the sound of hoof beats. A black stallion galloped through the gates and slowed to a walk as it approached the prince, who slowly stood.

"How'd your raid go?"

The _itja_ pulled his hood back. "Excellent. I'll be fine for some time." He held out his hand expectantly.

Malik rolled his lavender eyes as he threw his canteen of water at Bahku, who caught it and took a long drink. "You can't keep this up. You'll get caught sooner or later."

"Hopefully later," Bahku responded, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm going out one more time tomorrow though. No offense, but it gets pretty boring around here." Looking back the distance he had come, Bahku ran over the raid in his head again. "The guard has gone up considerably lately, though."

"Exactly," said Malik exasperatedly.

"You worry too much." Bahku threw the canteen back at the pale haired prince and headed back to the stables.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning Bahku packed up and set out. He had quite a large target today. One of the lesser nobles in the royal family had died about a year ago and his tomb was still fresh. A very tempting offer. As the slave turned tomb robber galloped though the somewhat still chilly desert, the Punished Eagle soaring overhead on the early morning thermals, a sense of foreboding lingered in his mind. _Maybe I shouldn't do this. I have enough stashed from last night._ But a sense of excitement also seized him.

"Aw, what the hell?" he laughed out loud. "You only live once, right?"

~*~*~*~*~

He left Raol hidden in the bushes near the entrance of the shrine. The stallion, used to this by now, settled down and started grazing. Bahku took off into the shrine at a quiet scamper, the quiet paved walkway haunting. When he reached the split in the path, he hesitated. He hadn't seen any guards yet, which unnerved him. _Maybe I should turn back._ He took a step backwards, dark eyes scanning the area. 

Suddenly a sharp point pressed into his back. "Don't move, _itja_." 

"So you finally got me, huh?"

"Yeah and you're not going anywhere. The rest of the shift will be here soon and will have you taken care of."

"Think you can hold onto me that long?" Bahku kicked back and tripped the guard. The young man fell with a yelp, his legs tangling with Bahku's, who was also tripped. The thief landed heavily on his stomach. Forcing lost air back into his lungs, Bahku jumped back to his feet.

"Look! There they are!"

He whirled to see a troop of about nine or ten guards approaching him. Cursing, Bahku took off at a run down the opposite path towards the pyramid, the guards' footsteps echoing behind him. He quickly swerved and disappeared into the tomb's main shaft. Trying to remember the paths through the small, but still deadly pyramid, he ducked into a right corridor towards the treasure chamber. Hopefully the guards wouldn't look for him in the obvious spot. _And hopefully I can still make today's quota._

In minutes, or what seemed to be hours of twists and turns, he reached the chamber. The sight nearly took the teen's breath away. All of his targets up to this point had been minor and now he had hit what seemed to be to him the big load. It was at least a twenty by twenty room and the whole chamber seemed to sparkle. Shaking himself out of his reverie he stepped into the tomb and started loading his pockets, not really taking note of what he grabbed. When his pockets were full, Bahku cautiously headed back to the pyramid's entrance. There was no sound. Cautiously, he crept back onto the path, the rising sun making it seem even Ra himself was glaring down at him. Slowly he straightened to take a look around him. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and the tomb robber fell into blackness.

~*~*~*~*~

Slowly he woke, his senses groggy but quickly adjusting. It was cold, that was the first thing he noticed. Obviously his green and gold cloak filled with the treasure was gone. Before he opened his eyes to let his captors know he was awake, he listened to any conversation in the room. There was muffled whispers which quickly died down.

"I know you're awake, boy."

Bahku's eyes shot open at that voice. "Kaju," he hissed.

The captain of the guard smirked as he booted the other guards out of the room. Growling, Bahku struggled with his bonds, but the rough rope only cut more into his wrists. 

"Stop your struggling. You'll only make things harder on yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that little _itja._"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kaju. You don't scare me. I've been through hell and back these last two years. You're nothing."

Anger crossed the captain's face for a moment but he quickly calmed himself. He had matters to attend to. "To answer your question, I'm here because of reports of a certain thief in the area. I came on a hunch or more like a feeling. Whatever you want to call it."

"Why'd you come find me anyway? Gonna drag me back to Cairo for a certain death sentence?"

"Actually, no. I came on personal matters." 

Kaju unsheathed his sword and Bahku barely kept his calm. With a swift slash, Kaju severed the _itja's_ bonds. Bahku fell to the floor, pain prickling down his sleeping arms. Rubbing both feeling and warmth back into his body, he eyed Kaju, wary of the captain's intentions. "What do you want with me?"

Kaju simply pointed to a vacant chair. Glaring, Bahku obeyed. Satisfied, the guard leaned against the wall. "After everything happened…the Dragon Tamer told me something."

"You mean Seito?"

"Yes. He told me that…"

"Spit it out," growled Bahku, hugging himself tightly.

"You're my son."

Bahku froze. Of course he knew. He had known since he was young but still…it still hurt.

"Yeah…and?"

"You knew?"

"Of course. I was there when you killed her, you bastard."

Kaju narrowed his eyes as his son glared right back at him. "I didn't want--"

"That's bull!" yelled Bahku, jumping to his feet, long white strands falling into his face.

Kaju was quiet and continued staring right into eyes so similar to his, but these were burning like flaming coals. He finally broke away, fingering his bared sword. Bahku's eyes fell on the weapon. Kaju caught on too slowly and was unable to stop the thief's quick movements. Within seconds, his own sword was at his throat, an angry teen on the other end.

"I don't want to be your enemy anymore, Bahku."

"Don't say my name!" yelled the tomb robber, angry tears in his eyes. "I want nothing to do with you! You're nothing but an arrogant murderer! You're not capable of feeling these emotions! You're no father to me!"

Though he tried not to show it, those words wounded Kaju more than the blade at his throat could. "Bahku…"

"Shut up!"

"Why did you think I went after Sorah?"

"Cause you're nothing but a selfish pig!"

"I loved her. I truly did. But do you think a high ranking officer like me…to be found in love with a slave? The humiliation?"

"So you're ego's worth more than love?!"

"No, let me finish. I chanced that humiliation. The way I acted towards her…both of you. I never wanted to. When I was told to bring you two in, I was grateful. Maybe I could plea with the pharaoh to pardon you both. I'm sure he would've."

"That's all BS," growled Bahku, tears freely running down his cheek leaving trails down his dusty face. "You killed her… like an animal! You slaughtered her!"

"It wasn't of my own free will. There was something in my head commanding me. It said something like destiny was being set." Kaju looked straight into his son's eyes, ignoring the silver edge near his throat. "I loved her. Do you believe that?"

The sword was shaking slightly, its wielder's grip unsteady. Finally the blade dropped to the ground.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I--"

Bahku was cut off as the door slammed open. Quickly assessing the situation, the young guard judged his captain was in trouble. He raised his spear and charged in, catching Bahku unawares. The teen yelled as the sharp tip grazed his right eye, leaving a bloody streak.

"You idiot! Stop! Back down!" Kaju pushed the guard back. 

Bahku, half-blinded, stumbled past the two and took off at a blind run to safety.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Where is he? He's gonna miss dinner, thought Malik, anxiously pacing back and forth behind the gates. _And he's not one to miss a meal._ With a sigh, the prince leaned against the closest house and slid to the ground. Setting his small collection of drawings aside, he picked out one and grabbed a piece of coal and started to work on the wind blowing the sand off the dunes. Not many knew of his little habit. Light blonde hair fell into his eyes as he worked carefully, but he ignored it. But even his drawing couldn't distract him. _Why am I so worked up? He's been out before. As Rasid would say I'm behaving like mother hen, but I guess he's one to talk._ Malik smiled at the thought of his mentor. As he looked out over the dunes again, a dust cloud caught his eyes. A black horse and rider were galloping toward Faiyum. He jumped to his feet. 

"Open the gates! It's Bahku!"

The guards quickly snapped to attention and pulled the heavy gates open. The stallion rushed into the oasis, sweat glistening off its sides. 

"Whoa there boy," soothed Malik. "Bahku, what's wrong?"

All he got in response was a pained groan. Worried, Malik pulled his friend off the horse. He held back a gasp at the bloody gash on Bahku's face. "Get Rasid!" he yelled at the nearest soldier, who quickly scampered off. Malik turned his attention back to his nearly incoherent comrade. "Hold on a little while more."

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bahku awoke, he was alone. Wincing, his gingerly toughed the bandage that covered the right side of his face. How could've he let down his guard? Groaning, he slowly sat up. Instantly he spotted his green and gold cloak hanging on a nearby chair. He was surprised to see all of his scavenges were still present. Having nothing else to do, he pulled the coat over and emptied the pockets. Small golden idols, glittering jewels, and about every imaginable thing that was worth anything tumbled onto the blankets. 

"I think I took more that I needed," he said, smirking. Then he shrugged. "Who cares? I paid for it well anyway."

Suddenly a particular item caught his eye. A circular pendant seemed to gather all the candle light to itself. Within the golden circle rested a triangle. Bahku recognized the symbol of protection, the Sennen Eye. Five gold points hung from the sides of the pendant. Bahku was drawn to the item as a moth was to flame. Slowly, he reached out and took the pendant in his hands.

Power, a magical power flowed through him, but it was cold and dark. With a yelp, Bahku tried to drop the item to the ground but his fingers wouldn't obey.

__

you want to back to Cairo yes revenge on the pharaoh

But Yami didn't do anything to me.

oh yes he did he framed you for the murder he didn't believe you after all you've been through

No! He's my friend!

no he is a rival an insect waiting to be crushed use the Shadow magic use ME I can get you your deepest desires and rid you of all your foes

No.

give in you can't resist your life lies within be soon you'll BE me

no.

sleep for now my puppet you'll need your rest yes you'll be ready later

The golden Item fell from still fingers to the floor with a 'clank.' Bahku fell back onto the bed, dark eyes suddenly closing.

__

nothing matters anymore except me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning broke out early in the small town, rousing its citizens. Malik splashed cold water on his face in a futile effort to wake himself up. Wiping his face on his sleeve, he noticed Raol was still in the stable, unbrushed and unfed. _I guess the stable hands got lazy. Bahku owes me one later. _Stifling a yawn, he headed over to the stables. Grabbing a brush and comb, Malik started brushing the stallion down. Raol nickered in gratitude and nudged Malik in the chest.

"Okay boy," the prince laughed. "That's enough. I'll still have my rounds to get to." His father would be arriving soon to round up the rest of the army and of course, him. Finishing up the brushing, Malik refilled the water trough and threw some hay in. As a treat he filled the feeder with some oats. Petting the stallion on the neck, Malik headed over to the living quarters. Bahku was usually one of the first people up due to habits at the palace. But there had been no sign of him yet. Perhaps he was still resting.

"Hey Rasid!"

The mentor looked up from his repair of one of the guard's spear.

"Have you seen Bahku this morning?"

"No, not at all."

Concerned, Malik headed into the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Bahku?" 

Malik stepped cautiously into the room not to interrupt his friend's sleep. But there was no sign of the teen except for some bandages on the bed. Confused, the prince stepped further into the room.

"Bahku?"

The door behind him suddenly slammed shut. Malik whirled around to see his comrade leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Malik sighed and tried to calm his heart.

"Geez, you scared me half to death."

An evil chuckle came from Bahku. "Soon it shall be more than half."

Malik stepped back, concerned. "Bahku?"

The chuckles turned into maniacal laughter. "Soon I shall be the most powerful ruler ever, not Bahku."

"Wha--?"

Bahku suddenly dashed forward, a gleaming dagger seeming to leap into his hands. Only by reflex Malik managed to withdraw his sword from its sheath. But he did not have enough time to counter. The dagger met the sword with an ear shattering clang. The sheer force alone knocked the prince back towards the window. With renewed fury, Bahku grabbed Malik around the neck, knocking his sword out of his hands which landed on the street below.

"Now you die," cackled Bahku, a mad gleam in his eyes.

Malik grabbed the thief's wrists, trying to loosen his grip while at the same time, reach the dagger concealed in his boot. A sudden glint of gold caught the prince's eye. A pendant had suddenly become visible around Bahku's neck. _It's possessed him!_ With a last desperate effort, Malik twisted, grabbed the dagger and slashed out at his former friend. Bahku yelled out as the string to the pendant was severed and it fell to the ground. The teen instantly dropped to his knees and reached for the item. But Malik reached it first. He studied it closely, then gazed down at the white-haired boy before him.

"Give it to me!" yelled Bahku.

"Whatever this is, it's evil." Malik turned sorrowful eyes on the pitiful form of his comrade. "You either go without it or…exile."

"With the Ring?"

Mali started a bit at the name of the pendant, but nodded slowly.

"Fine," hissed Bahku.

"You choose exile?" whispered the prince.

"As long as I have that power."

With a shake of his head, Malik dropped the Millennium Ring to eagerly waiting hands. "Now, leave. And never return here or among my people. Else I will have to kill you."

Bahku glared at Malik, then turned and retreated to the stables.

~*~*~*~*~

A couple of hours later, Bahku arrived at the city of Memphis but he did not enter just yet. The teen pulled his wheezing horse to the side in the shadow of the city's great walls and dismounted. He quickly repaired the leather string around the Ring and placed it back around his neck, sighing in relief as the magic flowed through him again. He may have had only a short time of contact with the Ring, but when it was taken away from him it felt like a part of his soul had been taken away as well. He couldn't explain it.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Bahku twisted the Ring around so it wasn't visible and the cold metal touched his back, then he turned and mounted Raol once again and started towards the city. _I wonder how Velnia and Kaira are doing? _

they don't matter anymore just go on ahead the pharaoh waits

Bahku shook his head at the intrusion of the voice. _Yami is all that matters._

yes the king of games Yuugioh

The tomb robber kicked the horse in the sides and entered into a gallop, leaving Memphis behind, only a faint trail of kicked up sand marking his passing.

~*~*~*~

It was going on dawn when the buildings of Cairo rose into his vision. He slowed to a stop as he brooded on what was to happen soon.

"Bahku, what's wrong with you?" a female voice came from behind him.

"Change, just leave me alone." 

Change of Heart refused to as she walked to her master's side. "Please, this isn't like you. What if you're caught sneaking into the palace? You'll be killed!"

"So what? Anyway, that won't be happening," he retorted coldly.

Change of Heart grabbed his arm. "No! You can't! Bahku, you can't go!"

"Silence!" Bahku pushed her away and the monster fell to the sand, startling Raol who pranced in his place as Bahku dismounted. "You have no authority to tell me what I can and can't do."

Change of Heart slowly got to her feet again. "This isn't right," she said softly but firmly. 

Bahku scoffed and walked away, leaving behind both his horse and Guardian.

"Yami has done nothing to you! Leave him be!" yelled the woman.

Bahku whirled. "My patience is growing thin with you, monster."

The winged monster was taken aback as she watched him walk toward the city. Her charge, the quiet but kind boy, had changed right in front of her. "Bahku, why would you want to hurt your best friend? Your _mer_, master."

The white-haired teen froze, eyes wide. He seemed to struggle within himself. _all that matters is you_ His eyes turned as dark and hard as onyx as he turned. "Be gone, monster!" He raised his hand and the Millennium Ring glowed fiercely in the darkness. A cold dark portal opened behind Change of Heart. Her green eyes widened in fear. As she struggled to maintain her ground as the Shadow magic pulled her back, she looked back at her charge. The bright symbol of the Sennen Eye burned on his forehead, ruffling his long bangs, his eyes full of contempt. 

Change of Heart bowed her head. If this is what he wished. "Farewell…Bahku," she whispered, the words quickly being lost in the raging winds. She let herself go and was quickly pulled back into the Shadow Realm. The portal closed without a sign that it was ever even there. 

~*~*~*~

Dark looked up from his studies. He could've sworn he just felt a surge of dark magic. Shadow magic, here? Grabbing his staff, he quickly left the room.

~*~*~*~

The fierce wind blew itself out as the Ring's glow faded. The sound of retreating hoof beats brought the teen out of his reverie. Bahku shook his head. _What just happened? nothing that concerns you just go on. Wait…I can't feel Change! What did you do to her?! you mean what did you do to her I didn't do a thing. _"No…" Bahku fell to his knees. _blame the pharaoh he is the cause of all of this. _"Yes…Yuugioh's fault…" Bahku dreamily got to his feet. "Revenge…"

~*~*~*~

__

I knew I felt something, thought Dark as he left the palace. _But now there's nothing._ Behind him, a noise crashed inside the stables. The mage quickly turned and ran to the building. A pail had fallen from one of the higher shelves. _Geez, getting jumpy for no reason. _Suddenly, something nudged him in the back. Dark whirled and brought his staff up to strike. He abruptly halted his attack when he saw what it was. 

"Raol?" 

The black stallion nickered softly. Dark took a mental note of how messed Raol was. Sand covered his legs and tangled in his mane and tail. Sweat glistened on his sides and his brown eyes were wild. 

"Shh, it's okay." The mage gently rubbed the stallion under the bridle. "But if you're here, where is Bahku?" His eyes widened in sudden realization. 

~*~*~*~

__

No! This isn't right! Bahku screamed mentally. But his body wasn't obeying as he kept going forward. _i've had enough of your interference. _The Ring glowed brightly and Bahku fell to his knees as he grasped his neck. He couldn't breathe. _ready to give in? N-no. you're too weak but you are the destined yami to this Ring give in! _Bahku barely had the chance to register the term 'yami' before his mind shut down and he fell to the sand. But the Ring did not as it continued to glow warmly, illuminating the sand around it. Bahku's eyes slowly opened and a smirk spread across his features as he got to his knees and a light breeze ruffled his cloak. This Bahku was here to stay.

~*~*~*~

"Yami! Yami!"

The pharaoh turned from his advisors to see his Guardian run into the room. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

Dark nearly doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. "Master…Shadow magic…Bahku…"

"Bahku?" Celena exclaimed as Yami leapt from the throne, a smile on his face. 

However, Dark shook his head. "No…he isn't right…."

"What do you mean?" questioned Yami, stepping down the stairs and brushing servants away. Celena also ran down to join her brother, eager to hear any news about Bahku.

"He--"

The mage was cut off as the chamber doors suddenly flew open.

~*~*~*~

A simple blast of magic disposed of the guards and blew open the stone doors. _Grand entrance,_ thought the thief smugly as his emerald cloak fell back around his ankles. He savored the look of surprise on the pharaoh's face. As he started down the aisle, the slaves cowered away from him along the walls. One face struck him as familiar as a pair of green eyes framed by black hair caught his sight. But she too had fallen back with the rest. For a fleeting moment, he felt guilt but it was quickly suppressed with anger. _The weaklings. They let themselves be kept under bondage. The fools._

"After all, no mercy for the weak," he said out loud as he advanced, keeping dark eyes ahead.

"Bahku!"

A brown and golden-haired girl ran to him, a smile on her face. His eyes narrowed as she hugged him, resting her head on his bare chest. "Bahku! I missed you so much! I told Yami you would come back! I knew you weren't dead!"

"Obviously, I'm not."

Celena looked up in surprise at the coldness in his voice. The white-haired teen raised a hand and backhanded the princess to the floor.

Yami and the Dark Magician Girl cried out as she fell. "Celena!" DM Girl ran to her charge and helped the disorientated girl to a sitting position. 

"Bahku! Why did you do that?!" Yami yelled.

Bahku chuckled. 

"Bahku?"

"I'm no longer the Bahku you know. I am now a thief and stealer of souls."

"Wha--?"

Five guards ran into the room, led by Kaju. The captain was startled as Bahku turned to face them. Their earlier confrontation stung in Kaju's mind as he examined his _sa_. 

"Get him!" yelled a guard.

"No! Wait!" yelled Yami. But it was already too late.

Bahku chuckled as he called upon the Ring. "Imbeciles." He raised a hand and dark energy flowed forth. The four other guards yelled in agony as their souls were torn from their bodies and shredded as they were sent to the Shadow Realm. Everyone watched in horror as the pale lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Bahku shifted his attention to the horrified captain.

"So, Kaju…are you my next victim?"

"Bahku, please…wait…"

"Did you ever wait for me? You seemed to be right there to accuse me of murder. You didn't wait to give me this," snapped Bahku, pointing to the scar that covered the right side of his face.

"That wasn't me! You don't remember correctly! Just give me time…"

"I am not obliged to return any favors to you." He raised a hand. "Good bye." Another blast of dark magic and Bahku had banished his own father to the realm of lost souls as well. "And good riddance," laughed the tomb robber. "Join your pathetic drones." 

"What have you done?!" yelled Yami, visibly shaking. He couldn't even hope to fight a power like this. 

Bahku turned, nonchalantly brushing a stray bang out of his face which stubbornly fell back between his eyes. "What am I doing?" he asked with a smirk. "Just clean up duty."

Yami growled. "Dark Magician Girl…" The female mage looked up from Celena. "Take Celena and get out of here."

DM Girl was about to protest, but a glare from Dark cut her off. "There is too much to be lost," he said softly. Emerald eyes widened at his statement, but then she nodded. There was more to protect than Celena. She bowed her head, picked up the princess, and cautiously crept past Bahku, who didn't even bat an eye. Dark walked to Yami's side, staff held at ready, but he wasn't ready to attack yet.

"What has happened to you?" asked Yami sadly.

"I have changed! And all for the better. I will soon claim the royal family's treasure."

The pharaoh gasped. "How do you know about the Millennium Puzzle?!"

Bahku smirked. "Just say a little birdy told me."

"This is the last time I'll give you a chance to leave without harm." But Yami's voice wavered a bit at the thought of hurting, perhaps having to kill his best friend. 

The thief just laughed. "Your empty threats don't scare me, pharaoh."

Yami backed up towards the Dark Magician. Suddenly, something was pressed urgently into his back. "Take it," whispered Dark.

Yami slowly obeyed, not wanting to attract attention to his actions. A cold metallic item was pressed into his hand. Feeling the sharp edges and engravings, Yami was shocked to find it was the Millennium Puzzle. 

"Use it. You know how."

"I-I can't hurt him."

"You must…to keep your kingdom safe and everyone else close to you." 

Yami's eyes narrowed in sorrow as he bowed his head in understanding.. He stepped away from the mage and towards his former friend. 

Bahku smirked. "Finally going to fight back?" he mocked.

Yami looked up, searching for a sign…anything in Bahku's eyes that remained of the old Bahku. But he found none. "I'm sorry."

A look of confusion passed over the tomb robber's features.

Yami held up his hand and brought forth the Puzzle. "Mind Crush!" he yelled. The Sennen Eye flashing on his forehead.

Bahku yelled out in agony as his soul fought to stay in his body. He fell to his knees, onyx eyes blazing and the Ring glowing brightly, trying to hold off the spell. But it was futile. "I'll get you back one day, pharaoh! I swear on Ra's name I will return and claim your power!"

There was a flash of light and Yami shielded his eyes. When it receded, Bahku was gone, the only evidence of him ever being there was the Millennium Ring laying on the stone, its glow fading. The pharaoh fell to his knees in shock. He never knew he had that power. "Bahku…" Tears flowed from violet eyes as Bahku's hateful words echoed in his mind. The Dark Magician bowed his head and gave his charge a moment to mourn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: Continue on! Flames will be used to roast my evil cat! ^_^

Oh, and sooner or later, you'll find out exactly what Dark meant when he said, "There is too much to be lost." Heh heh. New OC introduction!!


	6. Old Enemies and New Life

Yami-chan: Slowly but surely getting there…

Originally this chapter and the last one were going to be one long chapter. But…I was too lazy to type the ENTIRE thing. -_-; 

AN: End of Bahku's past though I'll continue through with everyone else's. Oh, and if Malik seems a little, okay, very OOC, I tried to make him before he met his yami, as if he grew up without him. *sighs* I'm stuck with the dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh on WB and I've only seen Japanese manga shots of his past but he seemed like a cheery kid. So kawaii!! *sparkles*

NOTE: I got fanart for some other YGO fics! Go to MediaMiner.Org

and go look under tenshi_no_saiyajin

She has some good work there from other animes as well!! 

Fanart is always welcome at chibiyasha@inuyasha-online.zzn.com

/ / = monster 'talking' mentally

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A couple of months later…

Malik's POV

Bored. Bored. Bored. Rasid's lectures were always so boring. "Now my prince, on proper etiquette…" I look out the window as I stifle a yawn. _I wonder what Yami is doing now?_

~*~*~*~

Yami's POV

Bored. Bored. Bored. Dark's lectures were always so boring. "Now my prince, on proper etiquette…" I look out the window as I stifle a yawn. _I wonder what Malik is doing now?_

~*~*~*~

Malik's POV

Nothing outside the window caught my wondering attention. I sighed and stood. "I need a break, okay?"

Rasid rolled the scroll closed and fixed a glare on me. "Fine, but you need to come back this evening to finish up."

"Okay! See you around!" I resisted the urge to run out of the room like a little child, then gave up as I jumped down the steps and looked up at the sky in thought.

Even for father and his army, they were incredibly late. Earlier, father had sent a message saying he would have to delay his arrival for several weeks. Frowning, I rested my hands on my hips. And he was late even due to the date he said he would be here! Oh well. I shrugged. Such a large amount of people to be moved across the continent wouldn't be easy.

Sighing, I clasped my hands behind my back and walked along the small river that flowed through the village. The water was nice and calm today. That was good. The irrigation for the crops would be flowing steadily. Might as well go check. I headed over to the one farmer in our small town. "Hey Solin!"

The dark man looked up from tending to his crops. "Why, hello prince. I thought you had lessons at this time?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the fence. "Yeah, and…?"

Solin laughed. "I guess you can always do what you want."

I smiled. I know I didn't take my role as heir seriously as I should and the people knew it. But they were mostly kind and didn't mind.

"Anyway," I started. "I shou--"

"Prince!" 

I whirled around at the call. A bloodied soldier and horse skidded to a stop in front of me. I noticed with dread the uniform he wore was that of my father's regiment. The soldier half fell, half slid off his wheezing mount. I moved to support him as he nearly collapsed.

"My prince…an ambush…near Cairo…"

My eyes widened. "Cairo?! Are you sure? The Egyptians would never do this!"

But the soldier nodded grimly. "…yes…mages…strong…" The man slumped and I pulled him up once more, putting his arm around my shoulders. "…prince…please…go back…home…not safe…" Suddenly his head slumped to my shoulder and his dark eyes closed. My heart nearly stopped.

"He's dead, my prince," said Solin quietly, taking the body from my numb arms. 

A sudden thought sent a lightning strike right through me. "Father…what happened to my father?!" 

I turned and ran to the stables. I barely noticed the figure emerge into path. I ran full speed into Rasid, the two of us falling into a pile. He immediately noticed my near hysteria. "Malik! What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Father…ambush," was all I could manage as I detangled myself from my mentor and took off towards the stables. I hardly took notice of Rasid's hurried steps behind me. Quickly I grabbed the nearest bridle and started fastening it on the fastest horse in the stables.

"Malik, you can't go. Whoever attacked the regiment could still be out there!"

"I don't care."

I fastened the last buckle and swung myself up. Luckily I rode bareback most of the time at home. Rasid grabbed the stallion by its bridle as I tried to leave.

"You're not going."

My eyes narrowed. "Let go," I ordered. "I'm going whether you want me to or not." 

My mount shook its head and Rasid nearly lost his grip. "Prince, this is not wise. If you get killed as well--"

"What do you mean as well?!" I roared. "Who says Father is dead?!"

Rasid closed his eyes. "Malik…"

I growled and turned tried to tear away from the servant but his grip didn't waver. "Pease hear me out. I have something important I need to tell you."

"What? More words of wisdom?" I couldn't keep the sneer out of my voice.

"The King was not your true father."

That stopped my struggles. "What do you mean?"

"You are not of Babylonian blood."

"Then…what?" I whispered. I hated the way my voice trembled.

Rasid lowered his gaze to the wooden slat floor. "You are of a lower birth. A common Egyptian."

"Egyptian?"

Rasid looked up and extended a hand. "Please, dismount. Don't go and launch yourself into death."

I drew a shaky breath. My mind was reeling. Too much has happened. 

Rasid let his hand wonder from the bridle. "Now that you know the truth, will you still go after him? A lost cause?"

Would I? Should I? "H-he's still a human being."

I yanked the reins around, bringing my mount towards the entrance of the stable, open desert in front of me. But still, I wavered.

"Malik…"

Suddenly, it as all too much. I couldn't cease either the shaking of my hands or the tears that came forth. Rasid came into my blurry vision and rested a comforting hand on mine. Then he helped me dismount as my knees nearly buckled. Rasid was my only support. For the first time in many years, I cried. I cried on Rasid's shoulder and he comforted me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seito's POV

Everything was falling into place. Egypt was still somewhat unsettled after the pharaoh's "murder" and Egypt's most powerful ally was soon to be in chaos thanks to the death of their king. The mages of the elements did a fine job in eliminating all traces of the King and his regiment. I chuckled to myself as I swiftly walked down the palace halls. The pharaoh didn't even suspect the mages. Lord Heishin was incredibly stealthy in feeding that old man the virus. The fool didn't even bother checking his wine. 

"Good day, Master Seito."

I barely responded to the servant as I continued past. I turned the corner and reached a dead end. Quickly I checked over my shoulder. No one there. Turning back to the wall, I muttered a short incantation and a door opened in the stone. As soon as I stepped through and onto the slightly damp steps, the door closed behind me, leaving no trace of my passage. Summoning a spelled light, I made my way down the stairs towards the meeting area.

"It's about time," I heard one of the shadowed figure mutter.

I shot a glare at him. "Watch you tongue, Anubisis. I came to speak on Lord Heishin's behalf."

"And why is he not here?"

"He has a meeting with the pharaoh later this evening. He needed time to prepare."

The grassland mage, Kepura shifted in his spot. "Is it time to finally carry out a plan?"

I nodded. "Lord Heishin has briefed me of his plan. I'm to relay it to you all."

The element mages eagerly gathered closer.

I smirked. "It goes like this…"

~*~*~*~*~

Within a hour, I emerged from the hidden pathways. The other mages would also be exiting in different locations throughout the palace and shrine. Having finished with today's business, I headed back to my quarters. The rooms for priests and mages were situated in the shrine, of course. And since I qualified for both, that was my location and where I called home. I entered my modest sized room and sealed the door. I wanted to be alone. Already, the pounding at my temples signaled the day's headache. I threw my hat and cloak on the bed and flopped down on the bed. Big mistake. A wave of pain flashed through my head, almost blinding. I faintly heard my jeweled headpiece fall to the floor, but I didn't care. 

I closed my eyes as the headache's fury started to rise again. _Where are you, Heishin?! _I screamed mentally. Everyday, my master and lord would come to my room with a potion for my headaches, which would grow so bad it was agony even to move. The medicine would cause me to fall asleep for awhile and when I awoke, all the pain was gone. The only thing I could remember from those times was a golden light, comforting yet terrifying at the same time.

A bolt of pain rushed through my head. It felt as if it were about to split in half! I tangled my fingers in my hair as the second wave came. Where was he?! I couldn't hold out much longer! "Heishin!" I screamed. Then all went black.

~*~*~*~*~

I was barely conscious as a vile liquid was forced down my throat. Faintly I heard a voice. "You're not going anywhere yet. You are still essential to everything." The potion started to take effect and I felt the drowsiness flow over me once again. Oh, here comes that golden glow… But for the first time, my mind retaliated. Why let it win? I never lost. As I was taught, I focused all my will into my purpose. The glow seemed to almost be surprised and pull back, but then returned in full force. But I wouldn't give in just yet. With a final mental push, the light faded and receded totally. 

I awoke in with a gasp in cold sweat.

"How--?!"

My vision cleared, I saw Heishin leaning over me with a flask of potion. In his opposite hand I saw the cause of the glow; the Millennium Rod. My eyes widened. The Rod had the power to control minds! I bolted up from the bed but my weakened legs wouldn't hold me just yet as I collapsed to the stone floor.

Heishin growled in frustration. 

"H-how long has this been going on?" I stammered, horrified. 

The priest smirked. "Far longer than you suspect. I must say, your will has improved greatly since you were a child. It took even the Rod to control you this long."

Control? Since I was a child? That long? Now I could remember; I've had the blackouts since I was 9, almost 10. Almost eight years! 

Heishin chuckled at he saw the horror overcome my features. What had he done to me? What horrible acts did he make me commit? Yami…I had to get to Yami and Bahku. I tried to pull myself up using the wall support but my body wouldn't obey. I fell to the ground again, my purple robes a hindrance. 

Heishin advanced closer, the Millennium Rod held tightly in his hand. "All these years, I've made it easy for you, Seito. You were always a wonderful pupil and I must admit, a very quick learner. You easily mastered the Shadow Games and your studies. Not to mention your loyal and powerful Guardians." 

I glared at the High Mage's flatteries. 

"But…you now decide to resist. You choose pain."

"You're after Yami, I know it. You won't get to him." 

"Going courageous on me now, too? Don't try anything stupid. I don't want to kill you just yet."

"And why is that?"

"The pharaoh still trusts you despite your hostility. That trust could prove useful in the future." 

I growled. "And Bahku?"

Heishin smirked. "That half-breed slave? Don't worry about him for now. He's been taken care of."

"What do you mean?!"  
"Oh, I forgot. You don't remember anything that happens while you're under the spell."

"Get on with it." 

"You helped dispose of him. Too bad you don't remember. It was a brilliant plan. Conceived and carried out with your strict supervision."

My heart stopped.

Heishin tapped his head. "Yes, quite brilliant. Framing him for the late pharaoh's murder, having the captain arrest and execute him."

"Execute?" All my remaining strength left me as I bowed my head. "Bahku…" With a shaky breath, I looked back up. "What about my Guardians?"

"The Blue Eyes? Two of them are fine."

"Two?!"

"You bound one inside the Dragon Capture Jar for disobedience. I believe it was trying to protect it's younger brother."

"Protect? From what?"

"You, of course."

I clenched my fists. "Who?"

"The youngest. The one I believe you call Rane."

I closed my eyes tightly. Everyone who trusted me, I cared for, I had betrayed. "Get out," I hissed.

Heishin chuckled. "Have you forgotten who is the master and the apprentice?" 

"Out!" I yelled.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, boy!"

Before I realized what I was doing, I raised my hand and conjured an attack spell. A blaze of white flame appeared and launched itself towards Heishin. The tall priest was taken by surprise and he yelled out as the spell did its work. I struggled to my feet and towards the door. There was a shout from Heishin and my spell was cancelled out, surprising me. That had to be one of the most powerful spells I had created. Heishin suddenly whirled around and seized me by the arm. I cried out in pain as my arm was twisted at a near unnatural angle. 

"You'll pay for that," hissed the mage. His grip tightened and I felt as if I was about to faint. A sudden yell of surprise and pain came from Heishin. But as he jumped away his hand did its work and there was a loud 'pop' as my shoulder was dislocated. A wave of fire and pain spread from my shoulder down my arm. I screamed. I didn't care who heard. All this time, I was only dimly aware of the fight going on around me. 

"I'll be back, monsters! He is my property!" Heishin's yells of rage, and did I hear pain?, were cut off as the door was slammed shut and locked. 

I groaned as the pain continued flaring down my arm. I didn't have the energy to yell anymore. 

"Master! Master, are you alright?!" 

A white figure stepped into my vision. "Rane?" I whispered.

My youngest Guardian nodded and motioned to another figure I couldn't see at the moment.

"Seito, how badly are you hurt?" The voice was familiar but my foggy mind couldn't place it. 

"My…shoulder…" I responded weakly.

The figure came into view and I finally recognized the Dark Magician.

"Why…is he…here?" I asked Rane.

The dragon is disguise cringed as if he expected a blow. "I'm sorry, Master. I was meeting with him and his comrades when I heard you yell."

"And…you came?"

Rane had a shocked look on his face. "Of course."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The silent dark mage moved to my side. "Your shoulder's dislocated. I'll have to put it back in place."

I winced as his hand rested lightly on my arm. "Do it."

He nodded and leaned over me, indigo strands falling into his face. "Okay, on five. One… two--"

With a jerk, he pushed my arm back in its socket. I yelled again as a new ferocity of pain flared, but then settled to a tolerable throbbing. "What happened to five?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"You would've tensed up on five and it would've hurt worse. I didn't think you would want that."

"No." I gingerly sat up, resting my hand on my shoulder. Rane looked curiously over at me. "You've changed, master."

Calypse's P.O.V.

I nodded at Genji's comment. Seito was different.

"Your aura has changed," I added. 

Seito looked away with now clear eyes. "I…can't say anything."

"And why is that?"

"I just can't."

"Master…" I cut Genji off with a look. I got back to my feet. 

"I'd better get going. I'll cover up everything that happened. I doubt Heishin would tell anyone about this anyway."

I looked over at Genji who was crouched by his charge's side with a worried expression on his face.

"Take care of him. I'm almost positive Heishin will show up again sooner or later."

I saw Seito tremble almost invisibly. 

"Everything will be fine," I comforted. With a last look to the two, I turned and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malik's P.O.V.

I sat in my room, gazing out at the night sky and mindlessly fingering the ruby that hung on a silver chain around my neck. It was my fa-- I mean, the Babylonian King's. He had given it to me when I was young, around nine. That makes me think… How long did I live with the royal family? And how did I get there in the first place? Were they ever going to tell me? I sighed. Too many questions. I let the ruby fall back on my chest. I needed to get away from here for awhile. Grabbing my sword and fastening it around my waist, I snatched the violet cloak from my bedpost and swung it over my shoulders. 

As I quietly started down the steps past Rashid's room, I pondered my destination. I couldn't, wouldn't go back to Babylon. My only options were nearby Memphis and Cairo. In this strange land, I knew very little landmarks. I growled. I should know all this, though. Shaking my head, I dashed into the stables. Luckily, the horse I had tried to escape on earlier still had its bridle on. I debated whether or not to take saddle. Considering rations I would have to take, I chose an old but durable old saddle. Attaching the saddlebags, I quickly fastened the cinch. A quick trip to the storehouse guaranteed enough supplies for two days. I swung myself up and grabbed the reins, grumbling as my cloak got stuck under me. 

The stallion, who I fondly named Obsidian, slowly walked to the entrance of the stables. Seeing no one in sight, I kicked the stallion in the side and rushed past the guards before they could wake. Smirking, I pushed the cloak's hood back, the golden chain flashing in the moonlight. I would now go through Memphis and hopefully sneak into Cairo to meet Yami. We had become friends after all the pharaoh had been through. He would listen and help me with the revelation I now faced. 

As I urged Obsidian into a steady lope, my mind turned to Celena. Well, at least someone would notice my arrival. I closed my eyes and sighed. Wait, there was another problem. Everyone still knew me as the prince of Babylon. There would be an uproar when I arrived. Especially alone. I would definitely have to sneak in. Hopefully the guards wouldn't catch me. Ra, that would be an embarrassing scene. I laughed at the mental picture. Switching back to quiet contemplation, the problem pestered me again. How to get in undetected? Well, at least I had practice. I remembered earlier years at the capital. When I was younger, I had often snuck away from my duties and training. 

Those memories of my fa--, I mean the king of Babylon jolted me back to reality. I had to find some kind of confirmation of the king's regiment. According to the one survivor, they had been ambushed near Cairo by mages. I bowed my head in thought. Egypt was well know for its magic users, both human and monster. I soon got lost in my broodings, occasionally taking sips from my water pouch.

Before I realized it, the city of Memphis rose in my view. I just barely skimmed through the town to replenish my water supply. To keep my cover safe, I kept my head low and pulled my cloak close around me, the golden chain dangling in my eyes. I luckily made it though without any incidents. Cairo was my next destination.

~*~*~*~*~

Within eight hours, the capital came into sight. I stopped a good distance away and dismounted, stretching my stiff joints. I let Obsidian feed on some sparse weeds as I continued on by foot to find some sign of the struggle between the regiment and mages. But there was nothing but sand all around. With a heavy sigh I plopped down on the ground and traced meaningless patterns in the sand with the tip of my boot. 

The only thing I could do now was go into the capital and hopefully under Prince Yuugioh's wing. Actually, he would be a pharaoh now, wouldn't he? I chuckled as I pushed myself back to my feet. Obsidian, finished with the weeds, trotted over and nudged me in the back. I obliged by scratching the stallion under the bridle. Obsidian nickered softly, then suddenly his ears twitched forward. I knew what that meant. I pulled my cloak up and grabbed Obsidian by the reins just as a sudden gust of wind whipped the sand up around me. But just as quickly as it came, the gales diminished. I sighed and dusted off my clothes. Desert weather…

All of a sudden, Obsidian reared, letting out a loud cry. A stabbing pain raced down my ribs as one of the great stallion's hooves caught me in the side and I was thrown to the ground. The horse reared again and screamed, then turned and ran blindly away.

I lay still for a moment, trying to catch my lost breath and ignoring the fire that raced up my side. _Great, Malik, _my cynical side accused. _You probably have a broken rib or two, stuck outside a city you were intentionally going to sneak into, and you're minus one horse. _I groaned and sat up, clutching my side. Now I had no choice but to enter Cairo. Wincing, I stood and looked around at my surroundings. An obvious question suddenly rang in my mind. What had scared Obsidian in the first place? Sighing, I shook my head as I gauged the capital in my sight and started off.

A few agonizing minutes later, something tumbleweeding along the sand caught my eye. Curious, I just managed to clumsily pounce on it before the scrap was blown away by the wind. It was a ragged piece of rectangular fabric. Spreading it flat over the ground, recognition flashed through my mind. This tattered cloth was the Babylonian banner! All military troops carried this with them. That means… I raised my head and stood once again. Gulping nervously, I started forward. That bothersome wind soon blew up again, temporarily blinding me. When it settled and I was able to see again, I barely managed to stifle a shout at the sight the wind had turned up before me.

I had found the regiment. Bodies of both men and their mounts lay scattered, uncovered from the sands. In a brief investigation, I found the bodies were still intact. It had to magic what had killed them, judging by the condition of the bodies and the horror-stricken look on the soldiers' face. I fought back the acidic taste of bile that rose in my throat as I looked away. As I continued through the graveyard, the faces of the soldiers I had come to known watched me with Death's eyes. I shuddered and continued on. Then I came across to the sight that caused my already weak knees to fail. "Father…"

Of course the factual part of my brain retaliated, shouting the truth out of who this man really was…or wasn't, but still…he had been the only father I had ever known. After a short breakdown, I scolded myself for acting like such a weakling. It was then I noticed something clenched in his hand. Gathering my frazzled nerves, I reached forward and forced the stiff limb open. His Guardian's card lay faded in his hand. As my fingers lightly brushed against the card, it suddenly grew bright again, feeding off my own life energy. With a roar, the golden dragon appeared from the sky and alighted in front of me, horribly translucent. 

/You are…the heir/ its weak voice said. I almost nodded but caught myself. "But I am not of noble blood."

/Yes. I know./ The dragon lay on its stomach, its magnificent wings drooping with lack of energy. However, it still radiated pride. /He told me…I was to join you if something were to happen./

"And so it has," I whispered.

/Sadly enough, yes. So, if you will…allow me to…become your Guardian./

I was flabbergasted to say the least. A radiant monster like this? "But you're a-- I mean-- you'll help me?"

The monster seemed to smile. /My status as a so called 'God' card is unimportant. But I will come with you. If you accept, that is./

"O-of course! I'd be honored, Ra."

The dragon nodded. /Very well then./ Ra slowly stood, his image wavering. /I must rest. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use to you…or him./

I closed my eyes, my throat tight. "It's in the past. The path of the present lies before us now." I reopened my eyes. "It's the path we must take now."

The god nodded. /You are very wise for your age./

I laughed and rested a hand behind my head. "Some people don't think so."

Ra chuckled, a sound deep in his throat. /Be careful. Until then./

"I will."

The dragon's image faded completely into the night. Still somewhat amazed at just what happened, I put the card on the top of my deck. No matter what I needed to continue on. Leaving the former battleground, I turned towards it and bowed in respect. I didn't have time to give each and every brave soldier a proper burial. Hopefully they remained just as strong in Death and would find the next world themselves. "Farewell." With a final look, I turned and continued on towards the gates of Cairo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seito's POV

The Dark Magician had left an hour ago. Rane had stayed by my side, despite my constant urgings I was fine. I had crawled on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, my mind too troubled to sleep or rest. Looking across the room, I saw it wasn't the same with my Guardian. The stress from the past couple of days had finally caught up with him and he had fallen asleep in a chair in the corner. He had curled up in the too-small chair, hands curled by his cheek and breathing slow, occasionally disturbing the long shimmering strands that spilled around him. He looked otherworldly. Which, technically, he was. Why a creature like this had remained faithful to me after what I had done to him, I did not know. I was the monster, not him. 

Shaking my head, I looked down at the deck in my hands. The Dragon Capture Jar card glowed warmly on top. Closing my eyes, I released its prisoner. //But please, do not come here now.//

/Thank you, Master Seito. It's good to have you back./

I didn't reply as the dragon's voice faded in my mind. With that done, I brought my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I ached to leave this increasingly stuffy room but Heishin would be waiting for just that opportunity. What to do? What to do? My eyes slowly grew heavy. What to do?

I jumped as my sleep was interrupted by a cry from Rane. As I looked up, he fell off the chair and onto the floor. "Master Seito! We have to get out of here!" he exclaimed suddenly, trying to detangle himself from his robes and stand.

I also stood, trying not to show alarm at his outburst. "Calm down. What is it?" I asked in an even tone.

"They're coming! We need to leave!" he retorted, calming himself only slightly. 

I barely caught a glimpse of his eyes, which showed a mixture of fear and something I couldn't quite place.

Before I could stop him, Rane dashed to the door and flung it open. There was a bright flash and he was instantly thrown backwards and hit the wall hard with a cry. I ran to check to see if he was okay. No way he could be hit that hard taking his own power into consideration. I found a fluttering pulse in his wrist and the only visible injury my Guardian had sustained was a small trickle of blood starting down his face. 

Looking towards the door, I spotted his assailant. A large Meteor Black Dragon stomped into the room, the air still blistering hot around it due to its attack. No wonder Rane had been beaten back. Suddenly its golden glare focused on me. I backed away, trying to reach the cards I had left on my bed. Further attracted by my movement, the large red and black dragon started towards me. Raising its eight inch claws, it prepared to strike. Quickly I called upon a spell. The ice attack caught the monster off guard and it stumbled back. Unfortunately it shook off the effects quickly and roared in anger. I couldn't summon spells quickly enough and it took too much energy. I was out of options. I squeezed my eyes shut as it charged forward.

"White Lightning!"

The large dragon fell to the ground with a loud thud, roaring in agony. I looked across the room and saw Rane leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and hand still raised in attack mode, random bolts of the white electricity sparking from his fingers.

"Master…get out of here now…I can hold him…just a bit longer…"

"Rane…"

The roar of the enemy monster signified its return. Rane ran forward, transforming at the same time in a flurry of wings. With an even louder roar, he tackled the Meteor Black Dragon and the two monsters rolled into the hall. I quickly followed after but hesitated at what to do. Rane couldn't win this fight on his own. 

/Go now!/ he yelled.

Nodding, I turned. Only to come face to face with Heishin himself.

"Long time no see."

I backpedaled but I was already too close. He caught me the same way as before. Before my mind registered what happened, a dagger was pressed to my throat. I quickly caught my breath and tried not to panic. Was now his time to kill me?

"You're almost too much trouble for your own good, boy."

Fighting the arm that held me, I retorted, "You wouldn't kill your best pupil yet, would you?"

Caught by surprise, I twisted and claimed the knife from Heishin. He abruptly froze.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later."

My gaze narrowed. "I know I won't regret this."

His gaze flickered behind me and he smirked. I suddenly noticed the sounds of the battle between the two dragons had faded.

"You will regret it."

Confused, I slowly turned, keeping one eye on the High Priest. The Meteor Black Dragon had a human Rane around the throat and pinned against the wall, his wings broken behind him. My Guardian's struggles were becoming increasingly weaker.

"Surrender now and the monster will go free, however, if not…"

Hearing its master's unsaid command, the dragon tightened its grip. A weak strangled cry escaped from Rane as he fought to free himself. Growling, I dropped the dagger to the ground with a final 'clink.'

Chuckling to himself, Heishin stood and signaled to his Guardian. The Meteor Black Dragon relinquished its hold and the pale figure fell to the floor, gasping for breath and holding a hand to his slightly cut neck.

/I'm sorry/ I directed at him.

He looked over at me, bright blue eyes pleading. Breath still lost, he communicated through our link. /No…you know what he'll do to you./ 

/Save your strength./ 

Tuning his weak protests out, I looked to Heishin and bowed my head in defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Celena's POV

__

Dear Diary,

Bored, bored, bored. There is absolutely nothing fun to do at the palace anymore! Ever since father died two years ago, things in Cairo have changed dramatically. Yami has been too preoccupied with running the country to pay much attention to me. Some days the stress really gets to him. Unfortunately, those bad days are normally when he meets with the city officials from Thebes, Gaza and others. So people now tend to think that my brother is horribly mean and unforgiving. If only they knew him like I do, then they'd see that he's just the opposite. 

Yami knows me just as well. I can talk to my brother about anything on my mind from what I'm going to do tomorrow to even my deepest secrets… like sneaking out of the palace during the day. And he's okay with that because he's my brother and he feels the same way. He says I'm only going to be a kid once and to enjoy it while I can before I have to be a queen. He's starting to sound so much like dad…

I don't get to see my betrothed as much either. Normally he stays in smaller cities down the Nile River, but a little while ago I received news that Malik would be going back to Babylon. With or without me, I don't know. The legal document my dad signed says I have to go with him as soon as I'm thirteen years old, and my thirteenth birthday isn't too far away. I hope I don't have to go yet. Yami needs all the help he can get!

I suppose it would only be fair if I gave a full account of how everyone is doing at home. I think Dark is finally giving into Dark Girl. He seems more comfortable around her-- actually enjoying her company. Well, it's an improvement from him whacking her with his staff whenever he got annoyed with her. Dark Girl may finally have her dream of becoming a mother come true! She has been acting a little weird lately. Maybe it's already happened! I'm so happy for the both of them. 

…Playing matchmaker is sooooo much fun…

Speaking of the monsters, the ones from Yami's deck come by regularly to say hi. Well, most of them anyway. Luster is still sticking to his wandering attitude, but he's still around more often ever since Yami started dueling officially. Celtic, however, comes by for the sole reason of bugging Luster and giving me sadistic grief of one particular thing in general. I'd better start at the beginning.

See, most children get their dueling decks at age thirteen. It's a big event when a child receives their first deck, which is made by the child's parents or guardians and the cards are chosen according to the child's personality. Well, as you know already, my thirteenth birthday is coming up and we plan to have my deck ceremony on the same day. Even though he's so busy, Yami volunteered to make my deck. He claims he didn't want any of the guards screwing it up. 

There's one tiny little problem though… I can't duel. Really, I can't. No matter how hard I try I can never win a single game… at anything! Just because I'm the little sister of the King of Games and Pharaoh everyone thinks I'm at his level. I'M NOT! This is what Celtic gives me grief about all the time.

What I really love to do is write and I'm obsessed with politics. I know it's a bit unusual for my age, but how else am I supposed to keep Heishin on his toes? I remember more then once going up to my dad with a huge sheet of papyrus and explaining to him why Egypt needs to change into a democracy. Well, all Dad would do was laugh and tell me that, "Celena, you have an extremely creative and complex mind… don't ever lose your edge and whit." And that would be that. 

My creativity helps me write. My first little short story I ever wrote was about a group of kids discovering a cursed tomb and getting amazing super powers to help keep the peace of Egypt. The only one I ever told about my story was Yami. He proofread it for me and helped me with some spelling mistakes, but that was a while ago.

Going back to my overrated dueling skills, I've been sneaking out of the palace to meet with two of my brother's friends, Jono and Teana, to teach me how to be a better duelist. It's not working. Teana says I'm improving, but she's just naturally optimistic about everything, even in the gloomiest moments. It doesn't matter; I won't have to duel in my lifetime. The rest of my life is going to be spent with Malik Ishtar in marriage (which really isn't so bad) and be Queen of Babylon and Egypt. Oh, joy.

In other news, Yami's Kuriboh is sick. It's kind of funny though. The little furball keeps coughing up hairballs. Celtic says it's like the Kuriboh is making little clones of itself without the magic card, Multiply. Yami is trying his best to take care of it. We think it's just a little cold. Celtic is always trying to crack jokes about the Kuriboh. The worst one was a couple of years ago when the Kuriboh was really excited about some special event, I forget what it was. Celtic was so kind as to translate for the rest of us. "What is it, little buddy? Is Yami stuck in a well?!" Kuriboh refuses to talk to Celtic to this day.

Yes, it's rather sad. All of my friends are my brother's friends and all the monsters. Like Seito and Bahku. Something happened to both of them and I know Heishin has something to do with it. He just has to! Bahku would have never acted like that towards Yami ever. Since I'm the youngest person in the palace everyone thinks I'm too ignorant to know what happened to Bahku the day he came back. I do know. I saw the whole thing. Well, I listened to it anyway. If I had known that the creation of the Millennium Items would lead to this… I would have told Daddy to not make them. But Yami and I were too young to know and Heishin had too much influence over Daddy his entire life. 

It's all the fault of the Millennium Items. The real Bahku is trapped inside the Millennium Ring and somehow, someday I intend to get him out. If only I knew how…

Seito is a whole other story. I never really knew him that well, but Yami always tells me stories about how we all worked together as kids to wreak havoc throughout the city. Seito must have been a really nice guy. Unfortunately, Heishin got a hold of him and now look at him. He's practically Heishin's little permanent minion! Which, dear diary, brings me to what I believe is the heart of all of these misadventures.

Heishin, I really, really don't like him and I make sure that he knows it. A little prank here and a little prank there, I think he gets the point. I know my brother is suspicious, but Heishin is deliberately trying to make him busy so he can't worry about it. The sneaky little freak.

In that case, I've finally decided to take things into my own hands. Technically, I'm supposed to be co-ruling with Yami but I think I can help him more by taking care of some major problems myself. I'll start out with a simple prank, the old bucket of water on top of the doorframe. It was one of Yami and Bahku's most popular pranks and now I'm going to cry on the papyrus will get all wet and that would not be good. I can't let myself go soft now before a prank… I really miss Bahku…

Putting her diary back under her pillow, the young princess sat up from her bed, feeling somewhat uneasy. There was both too much and too little going on. Gathering her stuff, Celena went off to her task.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's beautiful, Asura," said Dark lovingly, looking down at the small bundle Dark Magician Girl held. Tired but happy DM Girl brushed the blanket away to reveal a bright pair of aquamarine eyes staring up at them. 

"My dream came true," she whispered. "Right, Yume?" 

The child mage giggled in response. 

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course."

The Dark Magician sat next to DM Girl on the bed and took his son into his arms for the first time. He was amazed yet again at the miracle of life. Monsters grew and matured at an amazing rate. In about a month, Yume would be equal to Celena in age. It was time to cherish these moments. Yume suddenly yawned, cooed softly, then closed his eyes.

"Oops, time for a nap," said DM Girl.

Smiling, Dark gently handed the child back to his mother. He sighed as he stood. "Very well then. Take it easy. Don't do anything until Milyna tells you. I have some business I have to take care of."

~*~*~*~*~

Leaving the room, Dark shook his head. Miracles…Him and DM Girl getting together was enough of one. Turning into a hallway, a cloaked figure came into view.

"You there! Stop!"

The person turned and spotted him. "Dark Magician?"

"Who are you?"

The violet cloak was pulled back. "Prince Malik?! What are you doing here?"

The teenager nearly collapsed in relief. "Thank the gods. I have urgent news."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night…

"What do you mean you can't do anything?!" exclaimed Malik.

Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't make a move before they do. I can't start a civil war."

Malik clenched his fists. "But you're the pharaoh," he protested weakly.

The other teen sighed. "I can't cause a commotion. You have no idea at how many political problems we're already having in Egypt."

"But…" All the anger seemed to seep out of the blonde Egyptian. He seemed to collapse in himself. He bowed his head, his ribs giving another scolding for standing too long. He winced. "Very well, then. It's over," he whispered. Bowing in respect, clearly a task for the injured prince, he turned and took his cloak from the guard.

Yami jumped up from the throne. "Wait Malik!" He jogged over, his golden jewelry clinking and clanking. "You can stay here if you want. We've got plenty of room."

But Malik just shook his head. "No. I'll just be a hindrance. And I also need to console my peo-- I mean, the Babylonians."

"Are you sure? You're still hurt."

Malik smiled and waved him off. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. Take care. I'll arrange supplies for you."

"Thank you, _hm._"

Yami shook his head. "Now don't you start calling me that, too. I hear it enough from everybody else."

Malik smiled again. "I have the feeling I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Same to you. Oh, and you will be back soon. Celena's waiting."

Malik rolled his lavender eyes and departed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A month later…

"You still can't catch me!"

"Just you wait, Yume! I'll get ya!"

Childish laughter echoed in and outside the palace. A silvery-white haired boy jumped over a line of hedges with Celena not far behind. As the girl closed in, Yume focused his energy and teleported. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Celena tripped on her next jump and landed in a fountain. Yume appeared on the edge, looking down at the soaked princess. 

"No fair! No powers!" she complained. "Dark Girl is gonna kill me for ruining another dress!"

"I don't think she will."

"Oh yeah?" Celena grabbed the mage's ankle and pulled him down as well. He quickly came to the surface sputtering.

"Aw, mom's gonna kill me!"

"I thought she was in a good mood?" teased Celena.

"Oh, shut it," retorted Yume, climbing up the marble wall and hoisting himself over. Celena joined him shortly, brushing rogue strands of gold and brown hair out of her face. She found the young monster was trying to wring out his crimson and silver robes identical to his father's. He was having little success.

"Yume! Celena! What happened to you two?!"

The children cringed as DM Girl ran up to them. "I've been looking all over for you two. The ceremony is tonight! And what are you doing? Goofing off!"

"Geez, mom. You're starting to sound like dad."

"Watch your mouth, mister," snapped DM Girl. "Now both of you, off to your rooms now."

Grumbling, the twelve-year-olds walked off.

"And Yume, come to my room."

"Ooh, busted," whispered Celena..

"Oh, bugger off."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yume sat on the bed, nervously waiting for his mother. Dark Magician was busy helping Yami prepare Celena's deck for tonight. So at least it was only one angry parent. It stunk having two parents who were mages. His musings were interrupted as DM Girl stormed in.

"Uh, hi m--"

"Quiet." DM Girl flopped down on the bed and sighed heavily. 

Confused for not having to face an angry outburst, Yume crept over to her. When DM Girl opened her eyes, a pair of curious aquamarine orbs stared down at her. "What's wrong, mom?"

"It's nothing. Just a lot of stuff is going on right now." She sat up and motioned for Yume to turn around. Sighing, he obeyed. DM Girl grabbed a brush and stared running it through the silvery strands. 

"Your hair's getting long," she commented.

"Yeah. Soon it'll be just like dad's."

"You already resemble your father all too much."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It depends," replied DM Girl, chuckling.

Silence fell between the two, then, "Mom, I had those dreams again."

DM Girl's hand froze where it was. "Again?" 

"Yeah. Something bad's gonna happen. I'm sure of it." Yume turned to face his mother, legs crossed. "They keep getting worse and worse and faster and faster then they go black."

"You can't interpret them?"

Yume shook his head.

DM Girl swallowed nervously, the serious expression on her son's face all too unnerving. _He can't be a prophetic mage…can he? One hasn't existed since the Beginning,_ she though, thoroughly concerned. _But if he is…that means something will happen soon. And I fear for what that means for him. The few that existed became martyrs._

"Mom?"

DM Girl was jolted out of her sorrowful thoughts. She forced a smile. "It's probably nothing, dear. Now turn back around."

"But--"

"Now."

Knowing better than to argue, he sighed and complied. The last few minutes were filled with a tense silence in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Damn it. I'm gonna be late, Malik mentally complained. The military were so unorganized and unmotivated it took weeks to get them in some semblance of order. He was obviously running late. He was obligated to be there for his so called "future wife." Sighing, he pulled the lower face covering up on his cloak. The storm was picking up again. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Celena warily crept through the halls, watching out for the guards. Yume would usually be here to watch her back, but he hadn't returned yet. She would have to carry out this task by herself. Quietly, the princess slipped into Seito's room. It was his turn for a nice wake-up call. Setting the pail of water on the floor, she closed the door behind her. Now, how to get the water up there without Yume's help? Who knew how long he was gone? And there was only about an hour left before the ceremony. She jumped as she suddenly heard voices coming down the hall. Hastily pushing the bucket under the bed, Celena leapt into the closet and pulled the curtain closed behind her. Peeking from behind the fabric, she just had a good enough view of the room and door.

The princess saw Heishin enter the room, Seito's arm around his neck and helping his limp pupil into the room. "I though the symptoms would wear off earlier. You should have told me you were getting the headaches more frequently."

"I'm…sorry…my lord."

"Hmph. Nothing you can change now." Heishin placed Seito on the bed where the young priest lay down. Taking a vial from seemingly out of nowhere, Heishin poured a small amount of the contents into a cup of water. Mixing it together, he braced the protesting Seito to a half-sitting position. "Drink." Seito weakly obeyed, his eyes closing in both exhaustion and the effect of the so-called medicine. The taking the Millennium Rod, Heishin sealed the spell and waited. In a few moments, Seito groaned and stirred. 

Opening his eyes once more, he slowly sat up. "What do you need, my lord?"

Crossing his arms, Heishin looked down at his servant. "As you know, tonight we make our move. Do you remember the plan?"

"Of course, sir."

"And?"

"I'm to take care of the princess while you dispose of the pharaoh and his Guardian."

Heishin nodded. "Precisely. You should be able to handle the brat's monster with ease."

Seito's eyes narrowed. "And what of the mage child?"

The high priest shrugged. "It matters. He may still be young enough to turn to our side. Plus I have my suspicions that he is a prophetic mage."

"Prophetic?" exclaimed Seito. "One hasn't existed since the Beginning."

"Exactly why he would be useful to us."

"You do know his parents won't give him up without a fight. They would readily give their lives to protect him."

"Well they'll just have to. The monsters will be too busy at the time anyway. You can take care of the child after you have secured the princess."

"Yes sir."

"Are the element mages ready?"

"Yes, my lord. Their apprentices will join with me until you make the first move, then we'll split and take care of business and then regroup in the royal chambers when done."

"Good. Very good. Then I'll see you in an hour."

"Of course."

Nodding, Heishin turned and left the room. Seito sighed and looked out the window. Tonight would be a night of reckoning. A new age was upon Egypt. And he would be a part of it all…

Suddenly there was a crash and a yelp from his closet. "What the…" Seito stood and made his way over to the disturbance. There were no further sounds. Frowning, he pulled the curtain back. Celena lay sprawled in the back, boxes, books, and clothes piled nearly on top of her. She froze when she saw the figure of the priest standing over her. 

"Uh...hi, Sei-"

"You heard everything?" It was more of a statement than a question. Celena shrunk back against the wall, fear in her eyes. Something in Seito broke at seeing his past "acquaintance" like this. Carefully keeping his expression neutral, he backed up and cast a barrier spell over the whole room. Once he left, no human could leave or enter the room without his permission. Backing towards the door, he watched Celena warily creep out of the closet. Reaching into his deck, he summoned one of his Guardians. The middle of the Blue Eyes appeared, its size quickly adjusting to the room.

"Slace, keep watch over this human. Make sure she doesn't leave the room."

/Yes, master./

The dragon lowered itself to all fours and curled its long tail around itself like a giant cat. Seito nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door.

"Wait Seto!" Celena ran forward but a claw stopped her dash. The Blue Eyes shook its head. 

"You'll be safe here. This would be the last place anyone would look for you."

"Seito…"

Resting his jeweled hat atop his head, the priest turned and left to his mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark sighed as he paced back and forth, absentmindly tapping his staff against his leg. Dark Girl and Yume silently watched him. Yami was trying his best not to join his Guardian's actions. The pharaoh tapped his fingers against the throne. Where was Celena? Ah, the question of the hour. The ceremony was supposed to start soon. Over in the corner, Celtic sat in a large window and Luster leaned against the wall next to him. Both were surprisingly quiet. The elfin warrior balanced his sword on his finger and his partner half-heartedly examined his helmet, then rested it on Celtic's ledge as he crossed his arms. Dark finally stopped his pacing and stood beside his family. 

"Don't worry. She'll show up soon," assured DM Girl.

"Hopefully," grumbled the violet-clad figure. Dark turned to his son. "When was the last time you saw her, Yume?"

There was no response. Concerned, Dark knelt in front of the silver haired child. "Yume?"

His eyes were blank and he stared straight ahead, as if in a trance. "So it begins," he whispered.

"What?"

The doors were suddenly blown in by a gust of magic. With a cry of alarm, Dark leapt in front of his family and took up an attack stance. Celtic and Luster followed his actions in front of Yami. When the dust settled, Heishin stood confidently in the entrance, smiling smugly.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Yami.

"Good evening, pharaoh. I hope I haven't interrupted anything."

Yami growled as he clutched the Millennium Puzzle. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, just a rebellion." 

Dozens of priests and traitorous guards gathered around Heishin. All the monsters tensed as they raised their weapons. The soldiers' monsters surged into the room but did not yet attack. "I have a proposal, pharaoh. Your monsters and Guardian fight my followers'. Whatever of your monsters remain get to challenge me in a Shadow Game. That is, if there are any left at the time."

"That isn't fair!" yelled Celtic.

"We would already be worn down from the previous fights," pointed out Luster, visibly calmer than his comrade. "It is a disadvantage for our side."

"It's the only option I'm going to offer you to a fair fight."

"But it's not fair," hissed the elf.

"Calm down," said Yami. "You're on, Heishin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Celena wanted to yell out in frustration. She had managed to reach the window but there was some kind of invisible barrier blocking her escape. The princess fell to the floor, holding back tears by grumbling about certain friends going insane. "But, what's going to happen to everyone else? Yami, Dark Girl, Yume…"

She jumped as something sharp gently touched her cheek. /Don't cry, little one/ 'said' the Blue Eyes, withdrawing its claw. /Everything will be fine./

"You're a bad guy! Of course you would say that! It won't be fine! Everyone's gonna get hurt or…" she broke off. 

Feeling sympathetic to the human girl, Slace curled around Celena, feeling her body shake.

"P-please, get me out of here."

/That would put you into danger./

"I don't care!" yelled Celena. "I don't care as long as no one else gets hurt!"

The Blue Eyes lowered its head. /That's a very courageous statement./ It looked to the door. /_He may still be out there and in danger himself,_/ thought the dragon. /_If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself._/ /Very well then. I'll take you through./

"What?" exclaimed Celena, looking up. 

The dragon stood, still somewhat on its haunches. /Get on./

The brown and golden haired girl hesitated for a moment but then she obeyed. Getting up proved more difficult then it seemed though. The dragon's scales were linked closely together thus making its hide quite slippery. It took more than one attempt for Celena to get on, grumbling about her skirts. "Okay, I'm ready."

/Just stay as close to me as you can. There is going to be some resistance as we go through the barrier./ The monster started towards the doorway. As they went through, Celena felt like something was trying to push her off the Guardian, but she kept her arms tightly around the dragon's neck. When she opened her eyes, they were finally in a desolate hall. "Thank you! I don't how to make it up to you!"

/Just don't get yourself killed./

Celena smiled. "Sure thing." Then she turned and took off at a dead run to find her brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Celtic gasped for air as he sliced through a Grappler, whose claws narrowly missed gutting him like a fish. Holding his sword at ready, he backed up to get a chance to breathe. His back met something hard. Whirling around, the warrior raised his sword to strike. He abruptly halted when he found a silvery blade at his neck. Luster smirked. "Getting a little slow there."

"Oh quiet." The two separated and leapt back into the spree.

Dark and DM Girl attacked in perfect unison, both keeping an eye on their son. "Yume! When you get a chance, get out of the palace and into the city!" yelled Dark as he blocked a hit from a Rabid Horseman. He sideswiped the centaur who fell heavily back to the ground.

"Yeah, dad," the child replied shakily. He knew his magic, but he hadn't been trained fully how to attack or defend.

With a cry, DM Girl attacked a Crawling Dragon with a spell. The two adult mages nodded to each other. "Yume! Now!"

"Right!" The young monster ran for the crumbling doorway. Dark's attention was suddenly diverted as a Flower Wolf leapt for his throat, growling fiercely. A quick blast of dark magic took care of it. 

"AH! Mom! Dad!"

Dark whirled around, his heart leaping in his throat at his son's voice. Yume was caught around the waist by a figure Dark knew too well. "Seito?"

"Dad! Hel--!" Yume's plea was cut off with a sharp blow to the head. Dark growled as he leapt forward.

"Ah-uh-uh." Seito unsheathed a dagger and held it to the small mage's throat. Instantly Dark froze, clenching his fists. He stopped DM Girl's advancements as she just noticed the situation.

"Seito, please don't hurt him," she begged. Yume's small scared whimper broke the parents' hearts.

"You…you," hissed Dark.

"Tsk, tsk. Watch what you say, monster." The silver blade wavered even closer. Dark could just see a small line of crimson mark the knife.

"What do you want?" gave in Dark, trying to control his temper.

A smirk crossed Seito's face. "Your lives, of course."

The mages let out a yelp as they were suddenly yanked up from behind. Relinquished was quick and cruel with its work, trapping the mages with their hands to their sides, both caught within the power thief's body. Dark gasped out loud as he felt all his magic and strength drained from his body. Struggling, he managed to looked over at his partner, who was in the same situation but far worse, since DM Girl had less power than him. She could die far easier. The Guardian couldn't keep back a yell as his armor finally gave into the pressure and shattered, bits and pieces digging into his flesh. Relinquished seemed to enjoy the taste of blood even more, tightening its hold to maximum. Dark's head slumped against his chest. He didn't know how much more he could take…

Looking up from the chaos, exhausted from the numerous summonings, Yami spotted his Guardian's predicament. "Dark!"

Heads turned at his cry. Celtic and Luster, bruised and bloody but still battle-ready saw what had become of their leader. "Calypse!" yelled Celtic. Dodging the few remaining enemies, they charged Relinquished.

"No! …Don't!…" gasped Dark.

The two stopped, feet away. "Why?!" exclaimed Luster, his cool façade fading.

"It'll...get…you, too…"

Celtic growled in frustration. He had to watch one of his best friends die right in front of him. _And there's not a damn thing I can do about it._ He yelled out, "This is impossible! This can't be happening!"

Luster looked over with concern at his friend. This was terrible for all of them. Bowing his head, something suddenly caught his eye.

"Sage, MOVE!"

Luster pushed the elf aside. The Meteor Black Dragon rushed into Luster instead, the two falling to the ground with a crash. The warrior gasped out loud as he felt sharp talons cut through his armor effortlessly. Lightning bolts of pain raced through his side as his breath was cut off. He felt his blood along with his opponent's drip beneath him. The dragon let out a final roar as it futilely tried to reach the scimitar buried in its chest. Finally it sagged and fell.

"RYON!!"

Jumping to his feet, the elf mustered all his strength and pushed the corpse off of his friend. Celtic knew it was already over by the sight of crimson overcoming ebony. Luster smiled sadly as Celtic gingerly pulled him to a half-sitting position. "H-hey…better…get back…to the fight…" he said softly.

"Not unless you're coming," Celtic replied fiercely, his throat tight.

Luster closed his eyes. "I…I'm afraid not, buddy…" His eyes didn't open again.

Celtic closed his own eyes, willing tears away. He clenched his fists in anger. _This can't be happening…_He carefully lay the still body of his comrade back on the ground, the fiery hair pooling beneath him. _This is it. _Celtic stood. His gaze met that of Dark, whose sapphire eyes were opened wide in disbelief. Then he shook his head 'no.' Celtic tore his amber gaze away as his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. _This is going to end now._ He whirled toward Heishin and charged.

"Sage! Don't!" yelled Dark.

But the elf was deaf to his yells. With a shout, Celtic brought his blade down. But it stopped a mere foot away from his foe.

"Incompetent monster," sneered Heishin as Celtic tried to get through the barrier. "You're no match for the power of a Millennium Item." Brandishing the Millennium Rod, he focused its power on the warrior. Celtic's arm moved away from the priest.   
"What the…?!" he exclaimed. Involuntarily, his grip on the sword was switched and the blade now faced his own heart. Gritting his teeth, Celtic did all he could to fight this magic. But it was futile. The blade broke through his green and silver armor and through his body. Shocked, he fell to his knees.

"NO!!" cried Dark, unable to get free without hurting himself further.

The elfin warrior looked over at his friend, eyes soft. "S-sorry, Calypse…Looks like…its up to you again…" With a weak smile, he too fell to the blood-stained floor. 

Dark squeezed his eyes shut, tears still seeping through. _This…this is horrible...No...this isn't…this isn't happening… _Around the trapped mage, a dark aura surged forth. _This isn't right._ Beneath closed lids, Dark's eyes had changed to a deep crimson, his hair darkening to a wavy black. _I won't let this continue!! _The aura lashed out. Relinquished shrieked and let go of its quarry, half its side blown apart. The new spellcaster caught the unconscious DM Girl and gently touched down to the ground. Yami was shocked. What had happened to his Guardian? Placing the female magician on the ground, the monster formed a black and crimson staff. The Chaos Mage turned to Yami and said the finishing four words.

"Let's finish this, Yuugioh."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: CHAPTER SIX IS DONE!!! WHOOHOO!! PARTY!!!

Chaos: *glaring* You still have two chapters left…

Celtic: You killed me?! You killed me?! How could you kill me?!?!

Luster: *nearly sleeping on YC's beanbag chair * 'Cause you're too loud…

YC: Sorry it took so long to get this out. ;P If you can believe it, the next one's gonna take even longer. School starts in four days…*cries*

Thank you all reviewer who encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and type! You're all my savior!!

Unrealistic: *stares (cause she can't glare ^_^;)*

YC: *grumbles* Oh, and my hikari too….

Note: In case you didn't know, Yume means 'dream' in Japanese. I thought it was pretty cool. *smiles.

And the Meteor Black Dragons, they actually came from the PS game "Forbidden Memories." One of Heishin's most powerful monsters was the Meteor Black Dragon so I decided, what the heck? Make them his Guardians. He does have three in his deck in the game. Probably the reason I haven't beat him yet. Dragons are cool…

__


	7. Every Path Leads to a Destination

Disclaimer: tosses the ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh out of the window where it is promptly run over by a snowplow

Due to the constant annoying of my hikari, I have changed the spelling of Selena's name to what it should be. seethes

Yami stared in confusion and awe. This was no longer his Guardian. This was a new monster entirely. Still, it possessed Dark Magician's thoughts and emotions. _Where did Seito go? Yume! _But this new body wouldn't respond. Chaos silently walked through the battlefield and over to his master. The remaining monsters on the field stopped their quarrels to watch the final duel.

The pharaoh was still skittish of this new and powerful mage. But Chaos seemed to smile for a moment and gave him a thumbs-up. Yami was startled for a moment, but then smiled back and nodded. The two turned to face their opponent. Heishin was confused at the even that had just taken place, but he quickly recovered as his second Meteor Black Dragon arrived by his side.

"So it comes to this, boy. One final match for the ruling of Egypt and the power of the Millennium Items."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "I will show you no mercy in the duel, Heishin. My father trusted you and you betrayed him. You chased Bahku away, turning him into an entity of darkness and you've even corrupted your own pupil. Anubis will not give the warmest welcome into the next world."

The High Priest smirked. "You portray such a piety of confidence. But I can sense you trembling from here. You've never fought a Shadow Game with such high stakes before. Will your emotions get the better of you in the realm of shadows? Additionally, all your hope rests on a monster you don't even know." Yami's eyes flickered to the Chaos Mage. "Well, if you're so eager to leave this world, let's start shall we, _hm_?"

The stone walls seemed to fade and waver. The blood-slicked floor seemed to drop out beneath Yami, causing his stomach to leap to his throat. Now fully immersed into the Shadow Realm, Yami could see the tendrils of magic surrounding him and Heishin and curling strongly around Chaos. The Meteor Black Dragon roared out a challenge, sensing a worthy opponent. Chaos stayed silent but clutched his black and crimson staff. The darkness of this dimension had already given him a 500 point field power bonus, however his attack was still 200 below that of the dragon's.

"A single monster duel," announced Heishin. "Whoever's monster survives is the victor."

Yami nodded. "Fine."

"Let's begin."

Chaos leapt into the battle arena and took up an attack stance. The Meteor Black Dragon stomped to the center with a guttural roar. The battle began.

Selena ran through the halls, terrified by the sights she had seen. _I just hafta find Yami!_ Turning the corner, she arrived at the royal chambers, where the doors were wide open. She held back a scream as she came upon the carnage. Bodies of both monsters and people lay sprawled around the room, the stone walls covered with claw marks and blood. Selena turned away at the sight of the motionless bodies of the Celtic Guardian and Black Luster Soldier. It was then she spotted Dark Magician Girl in the corner. "Dark Girl! Are you alright?!" Selena ran to her Guardian's side. "Please be okay. Please…"

There was a groan and DM Girl moved slightly. "…wha…?"

"You're alive!" Selena hugged the groggy mage around the neck. DM Girl smiled and rubbed her back in comfort. A realization hit her. "Where's Calypse?! And Yume?!" She bolted to her feet, frantically trying to find her husband and child.

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Who's Calypse?"

"Dark…oops." DM Girl shook her head. "That doesn't matter now. Where is everyone?"

The princess bowed her head. "I don't know where Dark or Yume are but…Celtic and Luster…"

DM Girl looked over at the battlefield and understood. "The others must be in the Shadow Realm. Or at least I hope so."

"What about Yami?"

"Him, too." On a hunch, DM Girl walked to the center of the room. She raised her staff and then struck an invisible target. A large sphere of dark energy appeared. "A vortex to the Shadow Realm. The duel has begun."

In the dark dimension, the duel was well underway. Fighting with physical attacks as well as magic, Chaos was barely staying on top. His black leather outfit as already torn in many places where the Meteor Black Dragon's sharp claws had nicked him and the blade of Chaos' staff was splashed of his opponent's blood. The dragon was weakened but still prepared to go on for the remainder of the match. With this new surge of will, Chaos had to double up his efforts just to avoid the gigantic monster's furious attacks. Leaping into the air, Chaos slashed the dragon's face with his staff. Meteor Black Dragon roared in pain as it was blinded. Chaos landed a couple of yards away. Having a moment to catch his breath, he kneeled down to catch his second wind.

"Good job, Chaos!" yelled Yami from the sidelines. The mage opened crimson eyes and smiled weakly back. Suddenly, Yami caught view of the danger looming behind his Guardian. "Move!!" he yelled.

Chaos whipped around but Meteor Black Dragon was already atop of him. The black mage yelled out loud as dagger-like claws ripped into his unprotected side. He fell to the ground in a heap, his staff rolling out of reach. Raven black hair gained indigo streaks and clothes back into tattered robes. "Dark!" Yami ran to his injured Guardian. From across the shifting plane, Heishin recalled his monster. "It's over, boy. You've lost."

__

Why is everything so desolate? thought Malik as he pushed the palace doors open. _There isn't even any guards. _The whole situation was quite eerie. Shaking the sand from his cloak, the teenager stepped into the hallway. A startling sight awaited him. Bodies of monster, soldiers, and servants alike littered the hall, deathly quiet. _Well, I found the guards_, he thought, disgusted. He ran to the nearest body. There was no sign of life nor from the others around. _What in Ra's name is going on here?_ Standing once more, Malik ran down the hall in a desperate search to find someone alive.

"What's happening? Can we get in?" asked Selena, looking up at DM Girl. The mage just shook her head in frustration as she stepped back. Both jumped at the large mass of dark energy suddenly faded. Painstakingly slowly, the figures inside the sphere became visible. "Yami!" Selena shouted. "Calypse!" DM Girl rushed to her wounded husband's side. She gently took his limp form from Yami, who turned just in time to receive a jumping hug from his little sister.

DM Girl kneeled beside Dark. "Wake up, please…" With a shaking hand, she brushed his dank hair out of his face. It seemed darker and she could've sworn she saw traces of black in the long strands. The blonde held back a gasp as she saw the gaping wound in his side. She gingerly rested a hand on it in a futile attempt to pause the bleeding. When she made contact, there was a groan from the mage and sapphire eyes slowly opened, still somewhat unfocused.

"…'sura?"

DM Girl smiled weakly. "Yeah. It's me."

"I'm glad…you're here before--"

"Don't you dare say anything like that, mister!" she snapped back, eyes hard. "You're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

Across the room, Heishin had had enough as he stepped forward with a declaration. "You've lost, pharaoh. Now you pay the price of a Shadow Game."

Yami hugged Selena close once more and then pulled away. "Fine. As a duelist I'm ready to face the consequences."

"No! Yami!" Selena grabbed her brother's cloak. "No. I'm not letting go." However with a reassuring pat to the head, he did pull away.

Suddenly the young pharaoh was slammed back into the stone wall by a strong magical force. "Enough talk," sneered Heishin.

Malik dashed into the room. What he saw took a moment to comprehend. Yami was slumped against a wall across the room, cracks spiderwebbing the stone. Dark Magician Girl, who was kneeling next to a still Dark Magician, was grabbing her charge by the arm, trying to stop her from charging at the High Priest. _Okay….what'd I miss?_

Groaning, Yami struggled back to his feet, using the wall as support. As he looked up, the pharaoh spotted a violet cloaked figure by the entryway. _Malik? _Suddenly, his body was seized once again by a force. He couldn't move nor struggle at all as he was lifted into the air and thrown to the floor in front of Heishin. Gasping for air, Yami crept to his knees. He was pushed back firmly on the ground as a foot landed on his back.

"Stay there. It's where you belong, boy."

Slowly opening an eye, Yami made eye contact with the other ruler across the room. "Malik! Get Selena out of here!" he yelled.

"What?!" exclaimed Heishin, whirling around.

At the doorway, Malik started then quickly dashed into the room and to a surprised Selena. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

"I can't--"

"NOW!" yelled Yami, superiority ringing out in his voice He tackled Heishin to the ground as the priest raised the Rod.

"One must live," whispered Dark Girl.

Celena shook her head. "No!" Growling in frustration, Malik grabbed the princess around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "No! Put me down!!" she yelled, beating on her fiancée's back with all her might. Malik ran back to the doorway then hesitated and looked back. Two shades of violet met as he made a silent agreement with Yami. The pharaoh nodded and gave a quick smile. The pale-haired teen turned and ran out to the abandoned hallways.

"Good luck," whispered Dark Girl.

"Have you finished him yet?" came a new voice. Seito appeared from another doorway, a struggling Yume in hold.

"Seito! Let him go!" cried Dark Girl. "He has nothing to do with this!"

But the priest just shrugged and pulled the mage child in front of him in a more secure grip, his arm around Yume's neck. Dark Girl shook her head. This was all so hopeless.

"Dad!" Yume cried, seeing the Guardian's fragile condition. In response, Dark's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Seito! You were in on all of this the entire time!" yelled Yami. This scene was getting all too familiar to him. He temporary daze was shattered as Heishin threw the pharaoh to the side again. Across the chamber, Seito smirked at the accusation. "Don't take it as anything personal, pharaoh. It's just business."

"Enough talk," interjected Heishin. The High Priest bent down and snatched the Millennium Puzzle from Yami. "I have claimed my prize…and now for you. I've had enough of a kid ruling the throne. I should be Pharaoh and King of Games! And with the help of the Millennium Items, I will gain that power." Heishin raised the Rod in the air. "You will live forever, trapped inside the Item that granted you power. To forever live in darkness. If somehow the gods grant you another chance at life, you will remember nothing. Nothing of this time or place. No allies, friends, or family." With this he brought the Rod level with Yami. "Farewell Yuugioh."

"No! Let me go! MALIK!" Selena yelled, pounding on the Egyptian's back. "We gotta go back!" But Malik just somberly shook his head as he ran through the gates of Cairo. "That would not wise." "So?!" countered Selena, starting to wear herself out. Malik didn't bother answering for it was a losing battle. Logic had no effect on this girl. Anyway, he had other things to worry about. The desert storm had whipped up again, as if its fury was echoing with that of the remaining survivors. He pulled the covering up over his face and set Selena down, shielding her from the harsh sand blasts. Pulling out his Guardian's card, he hoped Ra would be recovered enough to complete his task. Focusing his energy, he summoned the god card. The golden dragon appeared before him, looking better than their first encounter. /You need to get out of here now./ It looked over at the princess behind Malik. /I know all that has happened./ Ra crouched closer to the ground. Picking up Selena, who didn't protest, Malik climbed on and the two royals headed back to the oasis of Faiyum.

"Yami!" yelled Dark Girl as the pharaoh disappeared into the Puzzle. But it was already all over. The female mage whimpered as she held her partner close. "Yami….what happened?" gasped Dark, clinging to consciousnesses. "I can't…feel him." The sacred mark on his right hand burned in silent answer. "He's gone," whispered Dark Girl, a tear running down her cheek. She leaned her head against Dark's soft hair as Heishin turned to them.

"Ah, the two loyal Guardians of the royal family." The High Priest circled them like a vulture after a prize. Dark Girl just glared at him, teary emerald eyes radiating anger and loss. "Do whatever you want with us but please just don't hurt him." Both priests knew whom she was referring to. Heishin glanced to Seito, who still had Yume by the neck. The silver-haired child was nearly in tears himself but was trying to stay strong in his enemies' presence. With a smirk, Heishin turned his attention back to the two Guardians.

"What to do? What to do? Such an opportunity." He tapped the Rod against the floor as he walked, pondering. A pained yell behind him caused the priest to whirl around. Seito held his bleeding hand as Yume scampered away, wiping his mouth.

"Get him you fool!" yelled Heishin. Gritting his teeth, Seito surged forward to obey but young mage easily evaded him, crimson robes fluttering. "_Mewet_! You and Dad get out of here!"

"Yume, you can't do anything on your own!" Dark Girl protested.

Yume dashed forward and grabbed his father's fallen staff from the floor. "I'm gonna try anyway," he replied, stationing himself between Heishin and his parents.

"But…"

The child looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Dark Girl hesitated a bit, but her son's confidence stirred something within her. She stood, putting Dark's arm around her shoulders. With a last look to her son, she tuned and fled the royal chambers.

Yume sighed in relief as he sensed his parents' presence leave the room.

"How courageous," sneered Heishin. "The child giving himself to save his parents' lives."

"Oh, I don't think I' 'giving' myself as you say. You need me alive."

In a rare show of surprise, Heishin's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Yume twirled the staff and stopped in an attack stance. "Just call it a hunch," he replied with a smug smirk.

Heishin was taken aback at the young monster's confidence in the situation. "What chance do you have against the two of us, fully trained in the dark arts and with the power of the Millennium Items?"

"That doesn't matter now." Yume's eyes suddenly turned blank but just as quickly were back to their soft shade. "It doesn't matter," he repeated softly. Yume straightened and dropped the staff to the floor where it echoed with a finality.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Heishin, thoroughly confused.

Yume smiled as he closed his eyes. "Everything is set. The shadowed path is ready to be tread."

Dark Magician Girl struggled through the dark streets, narrowly avoiding the priest mages that prowled the streets no doubt in search of them. "We…have to go…back…" panted Dark, his voice weak near Dark Girl's ear. "There's nothing we can do," she protested gently. "We can't let his sacrifice be in vain," she choked out. The mages entered an old abandoned building. After gently laying Dark on the faded woven rug, she pulled the door shut and barred it with a broom. It wouldn't hold long if someone really wanted to get in but it still made her feel more secure. Turing back to the room, her eyes softened at the sight of Dark. The blonde-haired monster searched the room and found a small well in the corner of the house. She mused momentarily the oddity of an interior well, but then filled a small bowl with the fresh water and headed back to her partner. Dark's eyes wearily opened as she knelt by him.

"Hey sleepy-head," she teased gently. Dark smiled weakly in response. Dark Girl carefully propped her husband up against her side as she set the bowl down. "I have some water here and you are going to drink whether you want to or not."

"Yeah…sure."

Dark Girl gently rested the bowl's rim against his lips and slowly he drank, even that small effort seeming nearly impossible. After a few minutes, the dark Guardian's strength gave out and he leaned back against Dark Girl. She looked down at him worriedly. "As soon as you recover, we'll get out of here."

"I'm not going…anywhere."

"Well we can't stay here!" exclaimed the female, exasperated. But Dark just looked at her with tired eyes. "Yume…"

Dark Girl looked away, a thread of pain panging her chest. "He predicted something would happen. Why didn't I listen? He knew…" She looked up again smiling. "At least we know all is right in the cosmos." However at her cheery words, Dark turned his head away, memories of his charge and comrades flooding his mind. _I failed all of them…_

In his mind's eye, an image of Celtic appeared, flashing him a thumbs-up. Amber eyes still shined with mischief. "_Sorry, Calypse. Take care of the rest for us, okay pal?" _Luster appeared behind the elf, back to back. He shook his head and closed his eyes, fiery strands falling over his shoulders. _"We've done all we can. I sincerely hope it will be enough for all of you." _Then a shadowy image of Yami appeared in front of them both, arms crossed. _"I did what I had to. I'm sorry I put you through so much." _ A faint smile crossed the pharaoh's features. _"You were always there for me. My Guardian…take care."_ The three turned away, slight forms disappearing even more.

"No…wait…" cried Dark weakly. Dark Girl looked down, concerned, at him.

There was a sudden crash at the door, the violent noises making Dark Girl jump. Then another. The guards had found them. Dark Girl closed her eyes briefly and her _mr_ close. Then she grabbed her staff and stood facing the only barrier between herself and the murderous masses outside. She could see and hear the old door slowly giving in. The mage gathered her energy, ready for an attack. There was a horrendous creaking and screaming of wood as the door finally gave in. Instantly, Dark Girl unleashed her attack. There was a pained cry from a Silver Fang but the one monster was quickly replaced by the numerous forces. Within minutes, Dark Girl had her back to the wall, gasping for a shred of breath. Her magic was gone. _Calypse, I'm sorry…_

"Need some help?"

Dark Girl whirled at the sarcastic voice. "C-Calypse?"

But there was only a low chuckle in response as the mage sat up, ignoring his injury. When he opened his eyes, blood-red orbs framed an evil smirk. Afraid, Dark Girl backed away as the mage stood, dark tendrils of magic caressing his body. The haze deepened and the Guardian's form was lost. When the magical fog dissipated, a new monster stood in his place. Chaos flicked raven-wing black hair over his shoulder as he formed his staff.

"Calypse?" whispered Dark Girl, holding her short staff against her chest. If this new monster attacked, she would be defenseless. She flinched as the black-clad figure turned to her, ageless eyes emotionless. But the monster did nothing but lean against the wall, arms crossed. Confused by his calm actions, the guards hesitated, not sure of what to do.

Chaos turned his head away from Dark Girl. "'Fraid you got the wrong person. I don't have a name. I'm simply known as the Magician of Black Chaos."

At the doorway, some guards shrank back at the name. There were legends from eons past of a so-called 'Dark Sorcerer.' The tales told of a powerful black mage who called upon the powers of chaos and destruction to unleash unstoppable attacks. It was even said the Chaos Mage was the one who had killed the heaven's creatures, servants of the gods sent to earth long ago, when man still walked on all fours. This monster fit those sketchy description of man's ancestors had passed on. A few of the guards even broke and ran, thinking it was better to face Heishin than the murderer of the gods' sent ones. But one soldier, the seemingly leader, stepped forward, his Zoa creeping up behind. "Are you going to fight, monster?"

Chaos lazily opened one eye and scanned the competition. "Perhaps I should be asking you that question."

"You're the one who's injured," the soldier pointed out.

For the first time, Dark Girl noticed the crimson, a dark stain barely noticeable. Exactly where Dark had been hurt. _They're one in the same,_ she realized in awe. Chaos took the guard's comment in stride, however and he just shrugged. "Don't worry. It won't hassle me in the bit. I'll still have some fun with you all." Another smirk covered the pale features as he looked the guard in the eye. "You'll need much more than that to defeat me." He could see he had rattled the guard with his bluff. True, Chaos was powerful, but the injury affected him more than he let on. It was the main reason he was against the wall anyway. Since the transformation, the blood loss had been causing increasing problems with his sight. Everything was spinning. Still, he had confidence in his strategy. It seemed to as the soldier stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"What are you imbeciles doing?!" yelled a voice over the crowd. Seito appeared in the group, pushing aside the debating guards. His sapphire eyes narrowed as he spotted the two monsters. His gaze especially focused on Chaos. "The Black Magic Ritual activated by a monster alone? Amazing." Chaos just glared right back, neither one wavering. Then the priest sighed. "Very well. Lord Heishin wants you both dead." Seito revealed his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Genji appeared, looking more than slightly flustered. He had been trying to block out all the carnage with a nap. He was surprised to see the two mages. "What's going on?"

"Kill them," ordered Seito. Genji started. "I--" A glare was his response. But the dragon shook his head. "No. I've had enough of this. All this…murder and corruption must stop. Egypt will not stand long under tyranny."

"What do you think the pharaoh was?" hissed the mage priest, furious at his Guardian's disobedience.

"That was different," protested Genji, his still healing wings drooped behind him. He turned his back to his furious master and helped Dark Girl to her feet. He nodded when he saw she was alright. "This has gone on long enough," the young dragon said softly. "Peace is the best for the kingdom and its people. I will no longer take part in this massacre." He turned back to Seito, eyes dropped to the ground.

"You see," stated Chaos. "You might have the numbers to defeat us, but not the power."

But despite the situation, the priest just laughed, earning a look of confusion from the mages. "Perhaps not. But the tactical advantage is to my hand."

Genji grabbed Chaos from behind, a dagger leaping into his hand. He held it to the Black Sorcerer's throat. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Dark Girl. Genji bowed his head. "I'm sorry…but I have chosen my side. I've sworn to protect my master and that is what I have to do. I'm sorry."

"You traitorous coward," hissed Chaos, who remained perfectly still. His voice was laced with venom.

"I'm sorry."

"Do it," commanded Seito.

"No! **Don't!!" **Dark Girl yelled. She dashed to her partner's aid.

"Stop!" warned Genji. But the female mage tackled him, reaching for the blade. The crystal dagger nicked Chaos's neck at the abrupt motion but it was a minor scratch. He whirled as the two other monsters fell in a tangled heap on the ground. Something warm trickled down Genji's hand and down his wrist as he recovered his senses. On top of him, the blonde mage's eyes were clouded. Crying out, the dragon leapt up. His dagger was embedded in Dark Girl's stomach. In shock, he tried to stop the bleeding as the female's limp weight fell against his chest, his robes stained crimson.

"What…"

Genji turned to the black mage. He was perfectly still, eyes wide and hands clenching the air. "What did you **do**?!" roared Chaos.

"I--I didn't…"

"Good job, Rane," crooned Seito, a smile on his face. "Now take care of the wretch's mate."

"No...but I--"

The white-clad monster didn't have a chance to finish before Chaos rushed him and forced him to the ground. "What have you done?!" he yelled, black gloved hands tightening around his new enemy's throat. Through the haze that was starting to block his vision, Genji was shocked to find tears in the emotionless garnet eyes. He grabbed Chaos's wrists and dug his claws in an attempt to get away. The desperate maneuver worked as the sorcerer flinched slightly, just giving enough for the dragon to roll away.

He leaned against the wall, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. When the dragon opened his eyes again, Chaos loomed over him. He backed up against the wall as the mage advanced.

At the doorway, Seito decided Genji had received his just punishment. After all, Guardians like the Blue Eyes didn't come around everyday. "Slace." The middle Blue Eyes crouched on all fours by its master. Seito motioned to Genji. "Go rescue him." Grateful, Slace rushed into the room to aid his sibling, roaring as he charged in. The dragon caught the other monster off guard as he swatted the mage aside and to the ground.

"Tsuki!"

The elder Blue Eyes regarded the humanoid with a smile in his eyes. Then he positioned himself in between Chaos and Genji.

"Tsuki, you can't hurt him!" yelled the dragon in disguise, grabbing Slace's front leg.

/It's what must be done/ he answered solemnly. He arched his neck and nudged Genji, who refused to move. Slace affectionately nuzzled his sibling, trying to stop that sobs that wracked his body. "No more, please…"

/There, come on. Be strong. Don't be a baby./

"I'm not a baby," the other replied weakly.

Slace gently moved Genji aside with his other claw. Exhausted, it didn't take much to move the younger monster. The elder dragon heaved a sigh. _If only Kisara was here. She could always handle him best. _Kisara had been the fourth and eldest of the mystical dragons. However, she had never returned from a routine scouting mission. The brothers, at the urge of Heishin, had considered her deceased. /_But we cannot change the past, sadly enough./_

Slace raised his head to regard Chaos who was now back on his feet but leaning against the wall heavily, clutching his side. Weakened he slid back to the ground, a red smear trailing behind him. As Slace and Genji watched, lighter streaks appeared in the mage's raven black hair.

"Calypse?" Genji started forward, but a large claw stopped his advancement. The white beast shook his head. /Wait a moment./ Genji looked up at Slace then back over to black-clad monster, worry obvious in his eyes. When the spellcaster finally opened his own eyes, they were nearly as blue as the ones watching over him.

"Kill me…now," he whispered. "Before…he comes again." Everyone started at the sudden change in identity. "We can't," Genji replied softly. "It would…." Dark motioned for the dragon, the small effort seeming almost impossible. His ebony-gloved hand dropped to his side once more. Genji stepped forward again, casting a look of reassurance to Slace who reluctantly let him past. All eyes present were on the dragon in disguise as he slowly crossed the small room and knelt in front of the dark mage. "What can I do?" Dark placed his staff in Genji's hands, the scythe-like end glistening hauntingly. "Finish me."

"No. I won't hurt anyone else."

"Do it," growled Dark, eyes flashing crimson briefly.

"Rane." Genji flinched at Seito's voice.

"Please…"

"No." Genji shoved the glaive back in Dark's hands, stern expression set.

Frustration stirred Chaos to the surface once more. "You little lizard…" With new-found strength, the glaive swung. Genji cried out loud as the blade cut across his face and he fell to the ground. Slace roared in anger as lightning fizzled to life around him. The ball of white energy hit the mage full contact. He hit the wall hard and fell to the ground beside his fallen partner. He didn't get up.

"No! What happened?!" yelled Genji, his vision blotted by blood.

/Genji! Hold still! Stop moving!/ commanded Slace, trying to check his brother's injuries. He gently pinned Genji between his two front claws. /Let me see. Move your hands,/ he growled.

"It hurts," the younger whimpered.

/Stop acting like a baby./

'I'm not," he retorted automatically. Genji slowly pulled his hands away, the sharp stinging instantly returning. There was such a mess of blood, Slace couldn't tell the source. /Master Seito!/ The Guardian craned his neck around toward the priest, who was calmly leaning in the doorway. /Can you help him?/

"Tsuki! I can't see anything!'

"Don't rub your eyes. It will make it worse," stated Seito. "Let's return to the shrine. You can tend yourself there." Seito turned away and left the old building, ordering the guards to dispose of the bodies. As it cleared out, Slace crouched. /Get on./ "I'm fine." Genji stubbornly headed toward the doorway, hands in front. With a mental sigh Slace wrapped his tail around the white-haired teenager and dropped him on his back. Silently grateful, Genji lay down, his body urging his to rest. Then Slace turned and walked on all fours back to the shrine and away from this day's, and not the last day's, bloody and torn tapestry.

Genji promptly awoke as he was dumped in a tub of water. He came up sputtering, a mess of hair, robes, and wings. "Tsuki!" /Clean up. We need to see how bad you're injured./ Pulling long wet strands of hair out of the way, he gently cupped the warm water in his hands and gingerly poured it on his face. He winced at the fiery pain, especially the area near his left eye. He repeated the process once more, then resettled himself. He pulled his knees to his chest, robes heavy around his body. C_alypse…I'm sorry, dear **mer.** I couldn't save you. _Genji choked back a sob. _I won't let anything like this happen again._

/Are you alright?/ "Yes…fine." He wiped his face in his already soaked sleeve. "I'll go on."

/What?/

"Is it gone?" he questioned, not wanting his brother to hear.

"Yes."

Genji froze at Seito' voice. "Here, give me your hand." Slowly, he obliged . A cold hand took his and helped his out of the now lukewarm water and guided him to a bench. "Keep your eyes closed," commanded the priest. Genji obeyed. Strong fingers seized his chin and tilted it up. "There's a cut along the upper part of your face," Seito explained. "It will heal. However…" his voice trailed off. "Open."

The dragon in disguise obeyed or tried to. His vision was fine in the right but the left was dark. Automatically, he rubbed it, wincing and hearing a sound of protest from the human. "Master, I can't see out of my left eye. Did I miss a spot?" Seito frowned at this as he examined his Guardian's face. Both bright blue eyes were open. With further scrutiny, Seito noticed the cut seemed more severe along the eye. However, there was no direct damage. "Odd," he whispered to himself. He held a hand to the left side of Genji's face. "Can you see this?" "What? No, not at all!" he exclaimed, sensing something wrong. Distressed, Slace shifted in his spot. The priest stepped back and crossed his arms. "You've been blinded in your left eye. It's useless."

"What?!" /How? There is not direct damage?/ "It's the truth," said Seito calmly.

Genji bowed his head. Seito regarded him with narrowed eyes. "But I believe there is a way for your vision to be restored. I surely cannot have a handicapped monster as a Guardian." Brushing the last comment aside with new hope, Genji leapt up. "Really?" /How?/

Seito walked to the opposite side of the room in thought, violet robes whispering. "Yes…Kepura was too much of a coward to even try to harness its potential. But perhaps…" He turned and looked over at Genji, who had curled against Slace's side, the elder's tail wrapped around him. "I must speak with Lord Heishin first. Just wait here."

"Wait!" Genji bolted up and stumbled forward. "Please let me come! I don't want to stay here." "Slace will be here to watch over you." "Yes, I know but still….!" Seeing his youngest Guardian in such a state stirred something nearly buried in Seito. He gave way. "Fine. Stay close." "Yes, sir." The tall teenager looked over at Slace. "You coming?" /Yes. I'm right behind you./ The priest mage started through the door, the two monsters following closely after.

Next up, back to the happy couple of Malik and Selena!


End file.
